Don't Stand So Close to Me
by cinemascope08
Summary: Katara and the Gaang are in full swing at Ba Sing Se University when interactions with a new professor start affecting Katara's life in increasingly complicated ways. Rated M for scenes of a graphic nature.
1. Disturbance

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: _Disturbance_

Katara sat down in her normal spot for her favorite class at Ba Sing Se University. She liked to sit in the "T." Front and center. She never missed International Relations. It was totally different from her nursing clinical and it wasn't violent like her kick-boxing classes. This was something that applied to the physical world. It was what tied countries together- and what tore them apart. Without relations, there was nothing but anarchy. And Katara wanted to make sure that future wars were prevented. Even if it was a small effort through helping people get better.

Another benefit of the class: her favorite teacher. He was an older man. He asked all his students to call him Tyro. Rumor has it that he led a rebellion against an enemy faction back when the war was still going on. That took courage. Katara liked that. His voice was soothing and he spoke with great emotion. And so far his emotions regarding International Law were very strong indeed.

Katara was totally enthralled when a door opened at the back of the lecture hall. She turned to watch the latecomer walk all the way to the front and sat at the end of the row. Her row. _How could someone be so rude and interrupt Tyro's class?_

To her surprise Tyro merely nodded at the student and continued to lecture. Katara took a closer look at the intruder. He was tall and slender. His hair came down around his face in black, silky tendrils. She couldn't make much else of his face- he was wearing aviators. _He's probably hungover,_ she thought. _Hence the tardiness._ His clothes consisted of a black blazer, black button-down shirt and jeans. He drew a notebook out of his messenger bag and began taking notes. Occasionally he would raise a thermos of tea and take a hearty gulp.

Katara realized she was missing the whole lecture and busily began copying down everything she heard regardless of its importance trying to catch up. She tried to sneak in side glances every so often to draw out any other information she could gather about his make-up. But class was over sooner than it began. The stranger at the end of the row quickly gathered his things and left just as fast.

She couldn't help but wonder about the origins of the new student and how often she would be seeing him in the days to come.

* * *

"Hey, Katara! How was class?"

"Hey, Suki. It was… fine." Katara just entered her apartment in the Lower Ring and her roommate greeted her with a smile. She continued to get comfortable kicking off her shoes and depositing her bag on the coat rack.

"Yeah, that sounds reassuring. That class is usually better than 'fine.'" Suki was cutting up vegetables for their dinner. She knew Katara had a long day filled with clinicals and studies. Dinner was one thing she didn't need to worry about. She liked to think of herself as a good roommate (even if she spent half of her nights with Sokka at his apartment). Suki had been dating Katara's brother for a while and there weren't many secrets left in that family she was unaware of.

Katara let out an exasperated sigh as she sat down on the couch letting her muscles give out. "It was fine, really. One guy came in late and disrupted the rest of class. I had a hard time focusing." She recalled his hair. He had nice hair. She would have liked to run her fingers through it.

"Must've been some guy, Sugar Queen." Toph, the last and youngest roommate silently entered the room and plopped down next to Katara. She was tough, blunt, and had a thing for nicknames. But her brutal honesty was often sought after in a jaded world. And she always knew when someone was lying. No one really knew how, she was just wicked perceptive.

She knew there was no point in lying to her tiny friend so Katara started rambling. "He was very cute. Strong, mysterious type, you know? I was unable to get a good look at his face though. He wore sunglasses. But wow. Sharp dresser, too. He had nice hair. But when class was over, he booked it out of there like his house was on fire. That's probably the last I'll ever see of him."

"That's the spirit, Sugar Queen." Toph attempted to stop the mushy stuff right then and there. Katara could go on forever. But it didn't work.

"I just couldn't believe how rude he was! Right in the middle of class he marches in like he owns the place, sits_ in the front row_, and starts taking notes. I've never seen him in that class before. He's probably failing and is now trying to make up for lost time. Good luck with that." Katara rubbed her temples like this intrusion was causing her a migraine.

To add to the mind-throbbing experience, the front door of the apartment was slammed opened to reveal two bodies. "Hey, Katara! Hey, Suki, Toph."

"Hi, Aang." All three girls mumbled a hello. Aang looked slightly hurt that Katara didn't welcome him more enthusiastically. Everyone took note of this, except of course Katara. He shook it off and went to sit down Indian-style on the rug in front of the others.

"Sukiiii!" Katara's brother went running in past the living room into the kitchen where his "warrior princess" was cooking dinner and swept her into a loving embrace. "Makin' me anything good? What have you been up to? Where's the meat?"

Suki merely rolled her eyes like everyone else did, but answered each question. "Nice to see you, too! I'm making stir-fry vegetable rice. Katara was just telling us about the new guy in her life. And the tiger-seal kabobs are in the oven."

Sokka stopped what he was doing on his way to the oven when what Suki said registered. "Wait, guy? What guy?" He turned his attention on Katara and Aang quickly followed suit.

"Yeah, Katara. What guy?" His posture feigned curiosity, but his eyes looked disappointed another character has been introduced who could be added to a list of suitors for his lifetime crush.

Katara groaned in frustration when Toph skillfully changed the topic to save her friend. "So, Snoozles, how're those kabobs lookin'?"

Once again Sokka started to drool uncontrollably. "They smell delectable!"

"Yeah, those are probably about done. Dinner's ready! Who's in?" Suki silently thanked Toph for the distraction since she knew Katara didn't need an overprotective brother and a love-sick puppy questioning her about nobody in particular

"Just veggie rice for me please!"

"I'll have his kabobs!"

"Load me up."

"Okay. What about you, Katara?" Suki didn't want her best friend and almost sister to be left out. She was still on the couch with a far-away look in her eye and her brow furrowed. But the question brought her back to center.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm turning in. Tomorrow is a library day and I need to be up early to get a good spot. Lots of tests coming up, you know?"

"Are you feeling okay, Katara? It's only 6. I can bring you some dinner when we're done eating if you're not hungry right now." Aang sounded concerned and attempted chivalry to get to spend more time with the girl of his dreams. It was all in vain.

"I'm fine, Aang. I'm just overworked right now. Thanks though." With the final say, she bid everyone good night and went upstairs to one of the three singles in the hallway.

Aang looked at his meal, dejected. Toph only looked at him with unseeing eyes and said, "Seriously, Twinkletoes, give up while you're ahead." Aang looked even more burned, but he knew since it was coming from Toph, there was probably some truth to her warning. He knew that eventually he would move on, he just didn't want to yet.

Upstairs, Katara had slipped out of her nursing scrubs and into a tank top and comfy shorts. She was brushing out her hair when her mind wandered back to International Relations and The Stranger appeared before her vision. She slowly inhaled and he smelled like good tea and a smoky fire- clean and manly. She wished she could see his eyes, but they were obscured from her vision. Her hands slowly raised to remove his aviators, but he quickly moved to grab her wrists, stopping her actions.

_I'll save you from the pirates._

She was jerked back to the present by that phrase. It came out of nowhere. And it was barely a whisper. But it was there, nonetheless. _Okay, Katara, I think it's time for bed._ She reluctantly got up from her chair and climbed under the covers, sleep claiming her instantly. But her night would be filled with dreams of a mysterious man…. And pirates.

* * *

**AN: So this is my first fic. I was inspired after reading How to Deal With Roommates by purpleytk, which can be found in my profile under Favorties. It's fun and different and I wanted to see what I could do. So, please enjoy! I will update as often as I can, but being in college may have more sway in my life than ATLA... Sad face. If anyone has ideas for a title, I would love to hear them! But I understand that may take some chapters for people to get a good idea about what it will entail. I'm looking for something not typical/cheesy/stereotypical. Please and thank you!  
**


	2. Encounters

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: _Encounters_

She walked into Wan Shi Tong Library at 8 o'clock, when the doors were unlocked. She had always loved the architecture of the oldest library in the country. It could be argued that every valuable piece of history and information could be found there. Every once and a while she would find a tiny owl engraving or stamp and she would smile at the tribute to the school's mascot signifying knowledge.

There was a heavy feel to the air in library. It could have been to due to the ancient texts with years of accumulated mildew, but Katara felt there was more to it than that. She had a hunch something great and terrible had happened here, but she didn't take it into account very often because she felt that giving into her instincts was something Sokka would do, and heaven forbid she ever do something that closely related to her brother.

Katara was the first person in her favorite part of the library. It was just a giant room next to the stacks, books upon books in orderly shelves. New students frequently got lost in the maze. It was a good place to go if you wanted to waste some time just wandering around. Very few people knew where to find the hidden staircase to the special collections department deep within the stacks. One day she hoped to find it. It was a mini-mission she hoped to carry out before she graduated.

The only things in the giant room next to the stacks were rows and rows of long, parallel tables. One wall was completely windows from floor to ceiling letting in tons of natural light. Katara felt at peace here. She picked out a table about half way in the room and sat on the end closest to the stacks. After a few minutes of gathering her thoughts she began to study the first of many topics on her list for the day.

She was in the zone. She was whipping through the topics and she knew today was going to be productive. She had a nice brick of index cards complied of various terms and notes established when someone slammed their bag down on the table in front of hers.

Katara snapped her head up and her eyes widened at the sight. It was the stranger from yesterday's class. He wore the same blazer and the same aviators and had a thermos of tea, _which is not allowed in the library_, she thought ruefully. The only difference in his appearance was a red button-down shirt instead of the black one. Her breath caught in her throat and she was lost in thought as he unloaded the books from his messenger bag. He was in the seat directly in front of her on the opposite side of the table next to hers. They were practically face-to-face.

_Now, _what _in the world is he doing in my library?_ She felt very territorial around him and she had no idea why. They had seen each other only once before and it was very possible he didn't even acknowledge her that time. She was still assessing the situation when she noticed his posture stiffen. She glanced at where his eyes would be and only felt the glare from lenses that were blue in the morning's light. She knew he was looking at her. And then it was awkward when she realized she was staring.

"Oh! ... S-sorry," she muttered. She picked back up on the page that she was reading, before being so rudely interrupted, and attempted to continue reading.

He seemed to accept that by way of an apology and he too began to work. His writing sounded quick and erratic. Katara doubted she'd be able to make out his handwriting as he scribbled furiously across the page. Every so often he would take another swig of the prohibited tea.

As the day wore on, the sun shined through the windows. It was about half way through the afternoon, that a horrible glare blinded Katara momentarily. She threw her hand in front of her eyes while she recovered. When she knew where she was again, she immediately located the source of the annoying light. It was from the stranger's blue aviators.

_Seriously, what is even the point of wearing sunglasses inside?_ It made her furious. Those glasses were like a mask he was hiding behind. But he was indoors, what benefit could they have except for covering your face? As she thought about it, though, she realized that the sun was quite strong and it was right in his face. _Okay, so he planned ahead._ She immediately felt remorse for having such a strong opposition to someone she couldn't stop staring at.

_Maybe a walk would help me focus_. She had failed to get much more accomplished since he joined the picture and she needed to clear her head. It was at the point where she read the same line about five times and didn't see a single word. She threw down her highlighter and noisily pushed her chair out and stormed off between the bookcases immediately to her side.

Katara wound her way through the stacks until she ended up in front of her favorite section: tribal culture. She knew she was a native of some kind: her darker skin was a dead giveaway. She loved to flip through the books on native culture and traditions. Some of them she thought were mundane, like only men were the ones allowed to fight. _What bullshit,_ she thought. She loved her kick-boxing classes and she knew she could defend herself if she was in a tight spot.

She was reading a book on traditional healing when she glanced at her watch and realized the time. She groaned and got up from her spot on the floor and found her way back to her bags. The stranger was no longer there and she breathed a sigh of relief. It could have been even more awkward if she had to work under his shadow like earlier. She couldn't process much with him there.

She shoved all her books in her bag unceremoniously. Katara needed some kind of release… she remembered her dreams from last night. _Not that kind…_

Since she was getting out of the library sooner than anticipated, she headed for the gym. Some laps at the pool were probably exactly what she needed. Exercise helps relieves stress and keeps a body fit! At least those were her reasons for swimming and not succumbing to… activities of the night.

* * *

The water enveloped her body placing her in an almost zero-gravity state. It supported her in all the right places as she cut through the currents. When she was in the pool, Katara was truly at home. She felt a special pull with the most versatile of all the elements, especially during the full moon. She always had difficulties sleeping during those nights. Going for a swim usually helped, or taking a bath. But it was a hassle to go to the pool in the middle of the night and her roommates would wake up when she turned on the water in the tub. So Katara suffered in silence.

The sounds of bubbles and splashing were the only things going through her mind. It was the first time she had silence all day. She'd lost count of all the laps she'd made. Breaststroke, butterfly stroke, front crawl. Now on the backstroke, a few more sets would do. The ceiling showed the reflection of the ripples creating a dancing light. She was moving smoothly, her stomach in the air, when there was a face looking right back at her own.

"Katara."

She screamed, which sounded more like a high pitched gurgle as she floundered for balance in the water. "Jet," she coughed. "Don't do that!" Now, she would have the taste of chlorine in her mouth for the rest of the night.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He made his way over to the wall and leaned against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh, yes you did." Katara scowled at him. "What are you doing here?" She swam to the edge of the pool and gracefully jumped out.

"I think you know what I'm doing here." His eyes appraised her glistening form and she covered herself with a towel to avoid his critical gaze.

"No, I assure you, Jet, I don't." Katara picked up another towel and began to wring out her hair. She was tired and had not had a good day and Jet was doing nothing to help that problem.

"I miss you, Katar-"

"No, Jet. You don't. We've been over this a hundred times. You are merely saying that in an attempt to get closer to me like back in high school and take advantage of my friends again. Well, it won't happen. So, if you would please excuse me, I have to change and go home!" An exasperated sigh left her mouth and she stormed off towards the locker room.

But the random confrontation had yet to be over. Katara left the locker room with her gear in tow and Jet was waiting for her. "Leave me be, Jet!"

"No, come on! Just let me walk you home. It's dark out. I don't want something to happen to you." His brown puppy-dog eyes showed nothing but concern. With a sidelong look, Katara's defenses were down. As she remembered his treatment of her a few years back, the shield was back up, though.

_Something could happen on the walk back_, she thought. The university at night was not the safest place for being in the Middle Ring. "You can walk me to the lower ring, but that's it. I don't live far from the gate. Happy now?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to walk to her humble abode. Nor did she try to disguise the frustration in her voice in an attempt to send a message.

After walking in silence for what seemed like an incredibly awkward year and a half (in actuality, it was only a few minutes) the uncomfortable pair arrived at the gate to the lower ring. The guards let both of them pass. It was at this point that Katara realized that Jet probably lived in this ring as well. She mentally slapped her forehead, cursing her stupidity. _No wonder he walked me here. He might even live in the same district!_

"Please tell me you live that way." Katara pointed to the opposite direction from her apartment and prayed. But Jet merely smirked and shook his head.

Without another word, both youths made their way in the same direction together. The moon lit the road in a soft glow that was calming and oddly unnerving at the same time. Perhaps it was a sign of reassurance telling Katara to be wary at the same time? On the other hand, maybe she was reading too much into her instincts. She felt her lips curve up into a smile, and before she could hide it, Jet seized the opportunity and took it as a good sign of where he stood with her.

"I've changed, you know," Jet said as he broke the silence.

Katara couldn't help but laugh out loud at this outlandish statement. "HAHA, okay. Whatever you say."

"No, really, I have. And I did it for you."

Katara didn't have anything to say to that. But thankfully, they had arrived at her front door. "Well, this is my place."

"Sweet. Well, I'm back that way." He tilted his head in the direction they came from.

"You jerk! You lied! Changed my ass!" Katara turned on her heal and marched up the front stairs, but a smile graced her face, no matter how hard she tried to change that.

"I'll prove it to you somehow, Katara." Jet stayed where he was at the bottom of the stairs and tried to catch her eye.

But she forced herself not to turn around and fall for his classic tricks. "Good _night_, Jet." And she locked the door behind her before collapsing into bed.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to post! I had company and then work and then life in general. But thank you so much to those first reviewers! It made my whole week! So thanks again. I am eternally grateful. I'll try to post again ASAP but we shall see what life has in store. XOXO**


	3. Interrogations

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: _Interrogations_

"Spit it out, Sugar Queen!"

"Why was _Jet_ walking you home last night?" The venom in her brother's girlfriend's voice was potent.

Suki and Toph had cornered Katara at the breakfast table. Katara had nearly launched her spoon across the kitchen when her roommates started interrogating her.

"He cornered me! Kind of like what you guys are doing right now. I had no control over what happened last night!" Katara grabbed her braid and ran her fingers through the tail. Her knees were pulled up to her chest making her as small a target as possible. She felt very exposed and didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Did you forget what he was like in high school? He was awful to you! Granted you were a different person back then, but did you think he could have changed that much from the criminal he was and probably still is?" Suki was attempting to talk some sense into her best friend.

"Easy there, Fan Girl. Don't you think we should hear Katara's side of the story before we get all 'good cop/bad cop' on her ass?" Always the level headed one, Toph needed to hear the facts before making a decision on where she stood. "So, Katara… Tell us what happened exactly."

Katara told them everything that had happened including him waiting outside the locker room for her and then lying about which direction he lived in, just so he could "make sure nothing happened to her."

"He said he had changed. For me," she said meekly. Her chin was propped on her knee. Suki and Toph only needed to exchange glances to read the thoughts that were passing through her mind.

"No."

Katara jerked to attention at Toph's proclamation. "No? What do you mean?"

"We both know what you are thinking, Katara. You're thinking about giving Jet a second chance. Well don't even go there. Whether or not he's changed, you have. You aren't who you once were and there can be no repeats. His word is as good as a flying bison's. In other words, it doesn't exist! So move on."

"You're right." Katara agreed mindlessly due to another night with little sleep. "I guess it was just a bunch of little things piling up from yesterday, making my head throb. Tall, pale, and handsome showed up to the library yesterday."

It was here that Suki chimed in. "No way! What are the odds that you would run into him again? It's gotta be a sign, or something…"

"Or something…" Toph followed up lost in thought at this revelation. She had hoped that the subconscious message she sent in her monologue would hit Katara eventually. But this new guy was crucial for something, she just didn't know what yet.

"Maybe he'll be in class again!" Suki was now on a roll and there was no stopping her.

"I doubt it, Suki. I think both occurrences were chance encounters. Flukes." Suki's face dropped slightly and made to say something else when Toph gently kicked her under the table. She shook her head indicating not to continue.

"Once again, Sugar Queen, that's the spirit." Toph was attempting to stop the conversation before it got going. Mushy was not her scene.

"After a few moments of silence, Katara spoke up. "So, is the interrogation over? Can I go get ready for class now?"

"Knock yourself out," Toph voiced. Katara got up from the table and walked to the stairs. Toph counted down in her head waiting for the moment to hit home. _3… 2… 1…_

"Hey guys?" Katara stopped and turned. Toph beamed on the inside knowing that the message she sent earlier was received.

"Yeah, Katara?" Suki answered.

"I just want to say thanks. It means a lot that you guys are looking out for me."

"Sure thing, Sugar Queen."

Katara looked pleased and continued on her way.

When they were alone, Suki turned on Toph. "What was that about? And why'd you kick me? I wanted to hear more about the new guy!"

"All in good time, Fan Girl. Let things run their course. I have a good feeling about the next few days, so let Katara do her thing and figure it out for herself. Trust me." An almost evil grin appeared on Toph's face. On anyone it would have been creepy, but due to her size, Suki could only giggle.

"Okay, if you insist." Suki seemed happy with that answer and started to pour a bowl of cereal when a thought occurred to her. "Toph, why do you call me 'Fan Girl?' It's not like I'm a groupie or anything. Except for maybe following Sokka around everywhere."

Toph's brow wrinkled for a moment in frustration. She shrugged and shook it off before remarking, "I have no clue. It just felt like the right nickname for you." And both went about the rest of their day.

* * *

Katara took a few extra minutes getting ready this morning and due to that fact she was late to her first class. But none of that mattered now. She looked hot. Smokin' to be precise. And it was all in hopes that a certain someone would be appearing in her International Relations class for the second time in a row. Her hair was up in a messy bun instead of braid and her clothes were a bit nicer than she usually chose to wear. She felt positively confident.

It had been awhile since she had dressed up for anyone other than herself and she found that she had a new motivation to go to class. It wasn't for mundane lectures any more. It was in hopes of striking up a conversation that could lead to more… intimate things. She knew things were going as planned when she felt the eyes of all the men follow her to the front of the room. She sat down slowly, maybe sticking her butt out more than she normally did, just to test the waters. Many of the conversations stopped momentarily until she was situated then started up again with gusto. She blushed, pleased with the results of her body language.

Katara had also chosen to wear her favorite necklace. It was a blue stone carved with a wave on it. There was a notch drilled on the back of the stone for a wide band of some kind but Katara used a fine chain. It was a longer necklace that rested just above her cleavage (when she felt it was appropriate to show off- today was one of those days). Oftentimes, she wore it under her shirts hidden against her breast. She hadn't been wearing it lately due to the fact that it was a family heirloom that had been handed down who knows how many generations and she didn't want anything to happen to it during her clinicals or while she was on duty in the hospital. She knew she would be devastated if anything happened to it, so in recent months it had been hanging from the corner of her mirror, catching the light every so often.

Whenever she heard the door to the hall open behind her she would whip her head around, praying it was him- the Stranger with the beautifully pale skin, tall physique and sophisticated-but-casual wardrobe. Him and his wonderfully shaggy, black hair…

It was getting late. Where was Tyro? He was usually here by now and ready to start class. The door had opened again and she turned, but it was just another regular student. When she turned back, she was not ready for what was waiting for her.

"Gee, Katara, you didn't have to get all dressed up just for me."

She jumped about five feet off her chair and almost shrieked in surprise. "What the fu- Jet! Stop doing that! I'm going to die before I graduate at the rate you keep sneaking up on me."

"I had no idea I brought out such vehement feelings in you." Jet calmly reclined in the seat next to hers.

She attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in her ensemble after her scare. "'Vehement' is a good word, but I think you are taking it out of context. What are you doing here? You aren't in this class."

"I'm not. But you are." His eyes chanced a look at her face. They may have glanced lower than that, however.

"So you're stalking me now?"

"'Stalking' is a good word, but I think you might be taking it out of context."

"Okay, Jet. What part of 'leave me be' didn't get through your thick skull?" This time she physically turned in her chair to look at him head on. He had no choice but to look her directly in the eye.

"I keep trying to tell you, I've changed."

"Well so far you aren't doing a very good job of proving it to me. Regardless of whether or not you have changed, I certainly have-"

"I can see that." He may have glanced below her neck again.

"_Excuse me?_" Her eyes widened in shock.

"You have changed. I was merely agreeing with you. Please continue."

She heaved a sigh of exasperation and went on, putting the vulgarity of his phrase in the back of her mind. "As I was saying… I have changed. I'm not the pushover I once was, smitten with the first older guy who showed an interest in me. So, don't be expecting to have your standard gambits work on me a second time. Move on." She smiled to herself at using something similar to what Toph told her this morning. _She knows me too well._

"I don't want to move on. Let me show you-"

"Tell me, Jet, are you still with that gang, The Freedom Fighters?" Her face became like stone, relaying no emotion and expecting a truthful answer.

And he had no reply. It only confirmed her suspicions of his recent character. She raised her eyebrows showing him the question was not the rhetorical kind. But he was given no more time to answer.

The door in the back of the room opened and He walked in. Katara turned back toward the front of the room hoping that he would sit in the front row again, but he walked right past it. Instead, he walked to the front of the room in the now-familiar blazer, blue aviators, and thermos of tea and began to set up a computer. Katara was watching his every move, drinking it in like a sponge at the same time a million questions were zooming through her mind. She couldn't make any of them out, she was processing them so quickly.

The conversation in the classroom had turned down to a hum of whispers. They were all wondering the same thing. _Who is this guy and where is the usual old guy?_ It was then that he started addressing the class.

"Good afternoon." His voice was raspy and deep and Katara stopped breathing at his velvety timbre. It was like warm honey. Katara wanted to lap it up leaving none for the spider-ants.

He continued as the whispers were moving through the room like wildfire. "I'm sure you are all wondering where Professor Tyro is. He was given short notice of an opportunity to teach abroad and he had to take advantage of it. He has asked me to take his place and I will be teaching this course for the rest of the semester. My name is Zuko." When he said his name, he took off his aviators.

The whispers stopped immediately and the silence that ensued was deafening. A large scar covered the entire left side of his face. His left eye was fixed in a permanent squint and his ear looked to be about half the normal size. _No wonder he wore sunglasses_, Katara thought.

His face revealed nothing he may have been feeling. The silence didn't seem to bother him as he made to start the lecture. Now was as good a time as any since he had their rapt attention. "Are there any questions before we start?"

Katara felt a gesture from the person sitting next to her as he raised his hand. He didn't even bother waiting for permission before he loudly quizzed the new teacher.

"What the hell happened to your face?"


	4. Competition

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: _Competition_

If the silence in the lecture hall was deafening before, it was making people's heads explode now. Mouths were agape and all eyes were turned toward the new instructor, waiting for him to dignify that horrid question with a response.

He didn't disappoint. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

There was an audible sound as all heads snapped in Jet's direction, their expressions much the same as they were before.

"I asked you a question. What the hell happened to your face?"

"_Jet!"_ Katara muttered under her breath. She was shocked that anyone could be so blatantly rude and humiliate someone in front of a room full of people. The blush on her face grew a deeper red- almost scarlet- and she was embarrassed to be seen sitting next to her old flame.

Zuko, as he said his name was, merely nodded in response, his face stoic. "That's what I thought you said. You see, I have trouble hearing from this ear." He gestured to the shriveled mass on the left side of his head. "I'm sure it's painfully obvious that I was involved in some kind of horrendous accident that took me ages to recover from. Forgive me if I really don't want to talk about it. Now, if there aren't any other questions from students who are actually taking this class, let's begin."

_That settles that_, was the uniform thought in the room. It was slightly less climactic than was expected from such a fierce looking professor, but it got the point across. There was a sigh of relief that blew towards the front on the room from the collected breath being held by every individual in the first few rows, closest to the action.

But it was not over yet. The answer given earlier was not enough to send Jet on his merry way. He wanted to make the class a bit more uncomfortable. "What makes you think that I'm not a student taking this course?"

Zuko nodded his head in Katara's direction. "She said your name was Jet. There is no 'Jet' on the class roster. Ergo, you are not paying to take this class." Apparently his hearing wasn't as bad as it seemed if he was able to hear a cross whisper.

"Maybe it's a nickname."

"Is it?" The question was targeted at Jet, but Zuko's eyes were aimed at Katara. From anyone else's perspective both objects were aimed at the perpetrator. Only Jet and Zuko knew that she was being brought into the conflict. With the tiniest of motions Katara shook her head, blowing Jet's cover.

When Zuko began talking again, the rest of the class assumed that it was a lack of response confirming that his name was the real McCoy, because only Zuko and Jet saw Katara deny the statement. "Well then. Since you aren't paying for this class, may I suggest that you stop wasting the time of those who are so that I can continue to do my job and give them the education they paid for?"

The duo locked eyes. It came down to a battle of wits. But in the end it was Jet who broke first. He quickly stood and marched out the door at the back of the class, but not before throwing a look at Katara that would cut straight through a diamond. She couldn't help but feel an immediate twinge of guilt.

It wasn't until the sound of Jet's footsteps in the hallway died that Zuko began the day's lecture. "Right. So, my name is Zuko. It is not a nickname. I will be picking up right where Professor Tyro left off." The nickname comment actually inspired a few nervous chuckles that kicked in as a defense mechanism in an attempt to calm neighbors' nerves. The sound of notebooks opening and pens clicking filled the room for a few moments. Zuko waited patiently until the majority was ready, eyes to the front and mouths finally closed.

"War. I'm sure you've all heard of it. The great battle between good and evil. The struggle for total domination. The fight over what one thinks is right versus what it means to kill off an entire population. That's what we'll be discussing. We'll define it as well as discuss its impact on International Relations."

The whole time he was introducing the lecture, there was a powerpoint presentation going on behind him. It was already so different from the way Tyro taught, with just his voice and the occasional hand movement, people were stunned to attention. This class was like a sensory overload, suddenly. With the way it started to the way it would continue, it was causing people's brains to click a mile a minute.

In all actuality, though, Katara didn't catch a single word or slide. Yes, her brain was working overtime, but it was still processing the events from the beginning of class, not the lecture on war.

_First things first,_ Katara thought to herself._ Jet followed you to class. He says he's changed, but the displays of stalker-like habits say otherwise. He walked you home last night. Was that genuine concern or just to scope out your address? You saw the look he gave you, Katara, when you said that you had changed. He was totally checking you out. You don't think that's necessarily a good thing... And what was that thing he did in class? Oh yeah. He called out the new professor and then glared daggers at you for telling the truth._

_The new professor. Zuko. Zuko, whose voice sounds like the rain. Zuko, the tea drinker. Zuko, who you sat across from in the library yesterday. Zuko, with the wicked sharp clothing ensemble. Zuko, who clearly has advanced knowledge of Microsoft Office. Zuko, whose shaggy hair falls in the most delicious way around his face. Zuko, who knows how to handle himself professionally in a confrontation with a viciously disrespectful individual. Zuko, whose scar gives him a dangerously enticing air of über hotness. Zuko, Zuko, ZUKO._

_Zuko, the man you can never date because he is actually your professor now…_

This last thought was the grain to tip the scales. She immediately felt exposed in her nice outfit and regretted even rolling out of bed. Her shoulders sank in admitted defeat. Now she would never get to play the most dangerous game of all with this man who had quite recently come into her life and gave her momentary meaning. She automatically had to forfeit because of his position. It was unprofessional for both of them to cross that line and it could be dangerous if things went south.

_Maybe a little danger is exactly what you need. And let's face it. Going south on that beautiful example of a man would be one hell of an expedition…_

Before she could continue to explore the possibilities if any even existed, her thoughts were interrupted. The projector was shut off. She had missed the whole lecture? She didn't have any notes to prove that she was present in class today. She completely forgot to take out her notebook. _Oh, gosh, what did I look like all class? I probably had some lame expression tattooed all over my face. That's just brilliant._

"So that concludes it for today." There was the wonderful sound again. "Before he left, Tyro asked me to give you guys the final project. So, your work for the rest of the semester will be to research a war. Any war. From this research you are going to make a presentation on how it impacted world politics and international relations. You will be presenting it to the entire class, so make it good." And with that he began to pack up his stuff signaling class was over.

Everyone else followed suit and filed out of the room as quickly as possible. Memories of the beginning of class quickly filled conversation and many wanted to be miles away spreading the news at as many people as possible. Rumors would shortly be heard out of context, probably about a student and a professor in an all out brawl.

Katara was the only one who didn't move. She sat numbly, looking at her desk without actually seeing it. She felt bad for the way Jet acted earlier. She felt that she should apologize on his behalf because he never would. But she would be honorable and do the right thing.

"I'm sorry." Katara jerked her head up at the sound of the raspy voice she had been listening to subconsciously for the past hour or so.

The small utterance was completely unexpected and she lost her train of thought. "You're sorry? What for?"

"For involving you in that little display before class. I shouldn't have brought you into it."

This was not something Katara expected and her mouth fell open before she could stop it. "I think _I_ should be the one who is apologizing. What Jet did was absolutely disgusting. I probably would have intervened anyway if you hadn't asked me about his name. So, no, I'm the sorry one." She smiled after that last sentence. She picked up her bag to leave and Zuko followed behind.

"I also heard his question the first time he asked it." His confession was slightly nervous sounding, but Katara didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, I may have picked up on that." She turned to look back at him and grinned.

"Well, at any rate, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble between you and your friend, Miss…" Zuko paused at the end with an almost question in his voice searching for a name.

She smiled wider. "My name's Katara. And we're more like acquaintances. Jet hasn't been more than that for a while now."

Zuko only nodded, staying true to his emotionless mask. But he continued the conversation. "Was that you in the library yesterday?"

"Yeah. You sat right across from me."

"You apologized to me then, too."

Katara blushed and bowed her head at the fact that he remembered he caught her staring. "Yeah… Sorry."

"Is that a habit of yours?" She looked at him and saw the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile. She knew he was teasing her then.

"You know what? I guess it is… Sorry!"

He laughed a short laugh. And Katara relished the sound of it. It was hoarse sounding, but genuine. Maybe he didn't laugh much and it was just that his box was out of practice. She was now totally satisfied with her choice of wardrobe today.

"Maybe I'll see you there tomorrow." That glimmer of hope that was extinguished during her thought process earlier was now reignited. _He said he was going to the library tomorrow!_

"Maybe," was all she said and turned to walk down the sidewalk toward the lower ring. She didn't even bother to turn around and check if he was watching. She knew he was. And eventually he also branched off in another direction.

The friendly exchange between professor and student did not go unnoticed, however. A third party observer followed behind discretely, listening to the entire conversation.

Jet followed both of them, just out of sight. When the two split up, Jet's eyes followed Katara and then turned on Zuko's retreating figure. _Ok. You want to play "war?" I'm game._

_

* * *

_**Woo! You know I am quite pleased with the way the last two chapters have turned out. And once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! You are all so wonderful for taking the time to write them. I truly, deeply appreciate it.**

**Does anybody have any ideas for a title yet? CUZP just doesn't seem to cut it. So keep your minds on the prospects! Please and thank you! I'll try to keep posting every three days. No promises though! XOXO**


	5. Apprehension

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 5: _Apprehension_

The front door had barely closed before Katara started jumping and squealing in excitement. She had failed to notice the crowded living room where everyone was gathered. It wasn't until she fell back against the door catching her breath that she took in the confused and startled expressions staring at her. "Oh," she heaved. "Hi guys!"

"Heyyy…" Sokka was the first to respond, except he didn't really know how to.

"What's got you so excited, Sugar Queen?"

"Oh, nothing, really." Katara sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Did you see that guy again?" Suki turned a sly smile in her roommate's direction.

"Maybe…" Katara began to gush.

Suki squealed in almost as much excitement as Katara's entrance had. Katara took this as a sign to continue as Suki inched forward, which was difficult on the poofy couch. She more bounced her way forward than anything. It would have been funny to watch had not everyone's attention been on the conversation that at this point consisted of girly shrieks.

Toph would have none of it, though. "And this is where I leave." She quickly stood and marched up the stairs to her room.

Both Sokka and Aang exchanged looks before giving Katara their full attention to get as much information as possible about this "guy." Sokka stepped into the role of big brother and Aang the concerned crusher.

"Omigosh! You have to tell me everything!"

"Well, it started off really badly…" And Katara flung herself into the story starting with Jet's outburst and ending the conversation that followed class. "He basically said he was going to be at the library tomorrow."

"Wait a second…" Sokka was still stuck on the very first bits of the conversation that had moved on long ago. "This guy is your teacher?"

"As of today, I guess so." It was very difficult not to hear the forlorn sound in Katara's voice. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"Well, good. 'Cause that means you can't date him." He raised his chin in the obnoxious now-I-don't-have-to-kick-anyone's-ass way declaring himself the winner of the battle.

He victory was short lived. "Why not, Sokka? It's not like he's ancient, or anything." It was a low blow dealt by his girlfriend, no less. And Katara picked her head up at Suki's encouraging statement.

"She shouldn't because it's wrong." Aang, the most innocent of them all, chimed in trying to keep his hopes afloat at the same time as coming to Sokka's defense.

"Oh, come on, Twinkletoes! It's not like high school. We're all adults here. Katara can date whomever she chooses, even if he- or she, I don't judge- is a professor." The juiciness of the conversation drew Toph back out of her room. And the boys were starting to sound extremely one-sided. She needed to step in.

Suki nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. The ethical line is a bit fuzzier now that we're in college. Besides, by the sound of things he doesn't sound too much older than us."

"But the ethical consideration is still there, regardless of how fuzzy the line is," Aang was still fighting for his chance. "Think about what would happen when the rumors start. It could reach back to his supervisors. To the dean! He could lose his job, his license to teach and all of his credibility. It's bad news."

"Yeah! Besides, you aren't allowed to date until you're married." Sokka, ever the overprotective bro. Somehow his statement nullified all of the smart stuff Aang had just said.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sure thing, Sokka." It's a shame pigheadedness had to be so involved with the men in her life.

"It's like that song!" Toph suddenly exclaimed and everyone jumped in surprise. "You know, the one about the teacher and his student!"

"Oh, yeah!" A look of realization dawned on Suki's face. "It's by The Police. I love them! Their music totally turns me on."

Sokka's head whipped around and would have kept spinning if it wasn't attached at the neck. "Really?"

Katara did not like the look on her brother's face and decided to interrupt his thought process. "Listen, guys. I appreciate the concern. I do." At this point, the excitement had worn off and the mood of the conversation had turned sour. Katara stood up, placed her hands on her lower back and stretched. "However, I think at this point in my life I am old enough to make my own decisions, and therefore, my own mistakes.

"But, Katara-" Aang started.

"Hey, Twinkletoes. I need some air. Walk with me." Toph then proceeded to grab Aang by the arm and pulled him after her through the front door.

When the door was shut, Suki strategically yawned and said, "Well, I think I'm ready for bed."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tuck you into bed." Sokka stood up and assisted his girlfriend in doing the same. "Night, sis!" Suki only waved as the happy couple walked/ran up the stairs.

Katara was now alone. The eerie quiet was settling in and so was her fatigue. She helped herself to a couple of chips and began to climb the stairs. As she walked past Suki's room to her own at the end of the hall, she could hear "Roxanne" playing and didn't bother to stop and listen. What Suki and her brother did was none of her concern and she wanted to have pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

"Toph, why did you pull me away from that conversation? I was trying to help Katara do the right thing" Aang and Toph were wandering aimlessly through the streets of the lower ring. Almost everyone was indoors enjoying dinner or putting young ones to sleep.

"Listen, Aang." When the nickname was dropped, you knew that what was about to be said was meant to be taken seriously. His attention was immediately fixed on the smaller being next to him. "You can't try to convince Katara what you think is right and wrong. She has a very strong sense of value already established and you can't even begin to shake her foundation."

"I'm not trying to change her foundation, I'm just trying to nudge her in the right direction," Aang argued.

"Oh. Alright then. I guess we can just turn back." Aang looked relieved and pivoted on the spot, but Toph grabbed his collar and spun him back towards her. "Nice try. Sarcasm, though."

"What are you trying to say then, Toph?" Aang was clearly exasperated, and often avoided conflict of any kind. But this time there was no worming out of it.

"I'm saying that Katara is a legal adult and so are you. We all are. So stop trying to convince someone that they can't evaluate these big decisions on their own."

Aang slumped in acknowledgement. Toph was right. It was just that Aang liked Katara so much, and for so long. He was finding it difficult that his chances were dwindling with his ideal woman and she had never really looked his way. He was telling himself that if he could get Katara to listen to anything he said, she might actually see him as something more than a friend, some_one_ more than just a little brother.

"The whole time I've ever known Katara, she has always been looking out for everyone around her. She consoles, aids, and defends everyone she comes across. I mean, she could lead a prison revolt, she's so good at garnering support from those who barely know her. The thing is, I've never seen her take something big just for herself. She snags little things here and there, but the more important things she always ends up sharing. I want her to take a chance with this new guy and I don't want her to have to share any of him. She deserves this, Aang. So don't even try anything."

With those last remarks, Toph turned around and started moseying back to the apartment. Aang stood still focusing on nothing in particular except for his friend's words of wisdom. Katara was devoted to everyone she knew. She was loyal and compassionate. And smart. She had an air about her that everyone loved instantly. And she didn't return his feelings. She hadn't ever. _It's time to sever that particular tie. If she needs me as a friend, as a brother, I'll be there._

Aang turned and followed Toph feeling good about the decision he'd just made. When he caught up to her, he patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Toph. You're a really good friend."

"I know." She punched his arm a little more gently than usual. Aang was finally growing up.

* * *

Suki and Sokka were breathing heavily, a tangled mess of sheets and body parts. An ecstatic smile was glued to Sokka's face. "That was amazing!"

Suki only smirked. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved The Police."

"I think I love them now, too." He turned onto his stomach, facing her and tenderly kissed her temple.

The next song came on and Suki grimaced. "This is the song."

"What song?" Sokka asked the question through Suki's hair, muffling it.

"_The_ song. The one about the teacher and his student."

A cry came from somewhere by her pillow. "Okay. I don't love them anymore."

"Come on, Sokka! Katara is not a girl anymore. She is a lady. Beautiful and smart and strong. Give her a chance to do the right thing. We don't even know what he thinks about her, so you may not have to worry about anything anyway. You know Katara doesn't do anything without thinking it through first. Let her have this, please."

He sighed ruefully. "I know. I know she's all of that stuff. It's just that sometimes I still see that little girl crying in the hospital and I just want to protect her from everything bad. She just doesn't need me anymore..."

Suki turned to her boyfriend and saw a tear escape. She embraced him and kissed away the pain.

"She doesn't need you like that anymore. But she will always need you. And she will always listen to you. What you say matters to her. So next time, the guy comes up in conversation, be nice. You don't have to say anything, just let her do her thing. If not for her, for me."

Sokka rested his head just above her breast and nodded reluctantly. "I love you, Suki."

"I know. I love you, too."

* * *

**Shorter chapter. Sorry! I needed a filler one, to get things rolling. But now the whole Gaang wants to help Katara! Yay!  
Also, I have a title! CUZP shall soon only be called so out of habit. It should become totally relevant after this chapter. But you won't know what it is until the next chapter. MWAHAHAhahaha. Thank you to those who did submit titles for consideration. I means a great deal to me.  
So new mission for you, my readers. If you have any catchy names for what to call the war, that would be superb. (I think you know which war I'm talking about. It was kind of a big one in the Avatar 'verse.) Hit me with all you've got. Please and thank you! :D  
The next chapter may take some time to post. It may or may not be up according to schedule. So if not, Happy Turkey Day to those of you who are stateside! And now to say what I am thankful for. I am thankful for my reviewers! You guys make my day, every time! Especially the one who has been there every chapter yet. You know who you are! XOXOXO to all of you!  
**


	6. Melancholy

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! LEMON CONTENT WARNING**

Chapter 6: _Melancholy_

Zuko barely noticed the girl in the front row on the day he observed Tyro's International Relations class. It wasn't until the next day in the library that he actually acknowledged her presence.

He had had a rough morning. Parking at BSSU was a nightmare and he finally found a spot on the edge of the earth, which was only the back of the parking lot in reality. He had spilled his tea and had to buy another cup. His hand was then slightly burned from said spilling and had adopted the odd tingling sensation a burn frequently develops before the healing process begins. When he finally got to Wan Shi Tong, he didn't care that beverages were prohibited from the library, he just wanted to sit and work on the lesson for Tyro's class. Was that so much to ask?

He was so agitated when he got to the room next to the stacks that he didn't bother abiding by the courtesy quiet rule; he slammed his bag on a table. Only when he was just about done unloading his "shit," as he was calling it that morning, did he feel someone staring at him. It was a familiar feeling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, like the temperature just dropped ten degrees.

He looked up and was locking eyes with one of the most naturally beautiful women he had ever seen. But their eyes were technically not locked. The connection was impaired by his lenses. When he recovered from the sight of the goddess before him, he wondered if she was staring at his scar, and then remembered he was wearing his aviators which covered a majority of it. You wouldn't know it was there unless you were really looking for it. But was she criticizing his looks or staring for another reason?

She eventually realized what she was doing and broke contact muttering a simple apology. He wasn't sure what exactly she was apologizing for. So, he began what he came to library for originally: a lesson plan.

Every so often, Zuko found he was sneaking glances of the brunette beauty. It was fairly easy, too, since he was wearing his shades. He was thankful for his shades for another reason when the sun began to rise higher in the sky and hit the windows full on. Now he could catch her in a natural lighting, which could only do good things from his perspective. But when he moved to look at her again, his glasses involuntarily flashed blue across her lovely features. She did not like that and the momentary blindness it caused her.

Zuko immediately returned to his work acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. This action protected him from her mini outburst of frustration, evident by her loud chair and heavy steps as she bounded into the stacks. He heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe now he'd be able to get some quality work done.

Not an hour later, Zuko had himself a kick-ass powerpoint on war. And it was all thanks to that secret look he gave the girl when the sun directly hit him. Because she had gone, he was finally able to finish the lesson plan. He had practiced his lines enough to know that he didn't need to read from the powerpoint. He wasn't the best at putting emotion into her words, unless he really wanted to, but he was hoping the presentation would more than make up for that.

He really wanted to wait for the girl to come back and make a show of picking up his things and leaving in an overly dramatic huff, but decided against it. If she was waiting for him to leave so she could also work, then he didn't want to be the reason she failed in a class. He packed up and calmly left the library.

Zuko planned on going to the gym after he was done with the plan. He made the trek back to his car to get his gym clothes and ran into a friendly face in the parking lot.

"Hey, Zuko! How you been buddy?"

Zuko looked up and saw his old study partner excitedly holding out his hand for a shake. "Sokka! It's been a while. I've been busy. You still working on becoming an engineer?"

"Yeah, well, you know. I might get to graduate this year. Then I'll be making stuff for real! I miss having class with you. What course was it again?"

"I can't even remember. I just remember that it was a beast. Those tests were freakin' ridiculous!" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in agony at the memory.

"I never would have passed if it wasn't for our study sessions. You helped my GPA not fall any lower. Anyway, where are you off to?"

Zuko pointed behind his old acquaintance. "I was just on my way to the gym. Need to work out some frustrations."

Sokka nodded. "I just came from there. I won't keep you any longer. But we should work out together sometime. I could use some friendly competition. Are you free tomorrow?"

Zuko liked the sound of mopping the floor with Sokka's humiliation after a series of intense weightlifting exercises and thought about his schedule. He wasn't free until the day after tomorrow after another grueling day in the library. He'd need a trip to the gym after that. They set the time and agreed on meeting up for a work out session.

"Nice talking to you, Zuko. I'll… SPOT you later!" Sokka laughed at his weak pun as if it was the best comedy writing he'd ever heard. Zuko could only smile and shake his head as he waved goodbye. That conversation was the highlight of his day so far after a horrible morning and an unproductive early afternoon. And now he had plans with a good friend. Things were looking up.

But the day was not yet over. After sprinting five miles on the treadmill and doing a full ab workout, his muscles were screaming for a break. The burn was so intense he lost all sense of hearing from the blood pounding in his ears. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Zuko decided he was in desperate need of a shower.

On his return to the locker room he caught a glimpse of the girl from the library. He stopped and pretended to tie his sneaker. She was with someone else, a guy by the looks of it. They were having a conversation and it wasn't going well judging by the look on her face. He wanted to go over and ask if everything was alright- maybe diffuse the tension. But before he could make up his mind, both the mystery girl and "friend" started to leave. So he had no choice but to gather his things and go home.

Without further ado, Zuko drove himself home to the upper ring. He parked outside of his building and rode the elevator to the top floor, two-story pent house. He was alone and he was pleased about that fact. He flipped on the lights and dropped his belongings unceremoniously on the floor. He turned on his massive stereo and put on some heavy music- the loud, angry bass kind. He listened mindlessly for a few minutes, the bass cleaning his mind. While he was stretching he caught a whiff of himself and remembered he needed a shower. _Sure, I smell like a man, but a homeless one._

Zuko shamelessly began to remove his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom on the open second floor. The giant windows didn't make him hesitate. Who would be able to see him from this height anyway? First his shoes and socks. His gym clothes followed. He was in front of the bathroom when he lost his tight, black boxer-briefs. He tossed them over the railing, not really caring about the mess he was making. They landed softly somewhere on the floor below. He turned on the shower and climbed in, not waiting for the water to get to temperature. When he felt clean enough, he simply stood under the spray of the shower head and let the warm water relax his muscles. The loud music played in the background. Zuko eventually turned the water on cold giving him a slight boost of energy.

As he towel-dried, he stole a few vain moments and looked at himself in the mirror. He admired the contours of his hardened muscles as a few stray droplets of water glistened catching the light and the contours. He flexed and smiled smugly. When he glanced at his face, however, the smile fell.

He leaned into the mirror, the left side of his face angled appropriately for a closer look. The permanent mark marred what would have been a handsome face- his father's face. His newly acquired scowl fogged up the glass. When Zuko backed away, he placed his palm to his eye attempting to block it out. Much to his dismay, his hand did little to cover the scar. He tried to imagine the right side of his face flipped in a mirror image, like what it was supposed to look like, but he couldn't erase the red mark.

A sound pulled him out of his reverie. He heard the creak of the front door and the soft thud as it closed. He was really not up for entertaining guests this evening. If it was Uncle, he would humor him for a few minutes. But he couldn't think of who else it could be. Who else had a key?

Zuko quickly grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants and threw them on. He walked calmly out of the steamy bathroom, down the hallway, and looked down into the first floor living room.

"Gee, Zuko. I always took you for the tidy type of man. Not a slob." A girl dressed in somber colors with long black hair picked up his boxers and launched them by the elastic to where he was standing.

"How did you get in here, Mai?" Zuko leaned against the railing on his palms.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"Yeah, well that was when we were actually dating." He suddenly felt like he wasn't wearing enough clothes. Sweatpants were just this side of indecent.

"I thought I'd swing by. I've had a horrible couple of days and I need to feel in control of something... Care to, uh… help me?" Mai placed her slender fingers on her hips and jutted them forward subtly.

Zuko's grip tightened on the steel bar that was used to prevent people from falling to the floor below. "Sorry, Mai. I'm not really feeling submissive tonight."

"Oh, come on, Zuko. We all know that's a lie."

"I'm not in the mood, Mai. Please leave."

"Men are always in the mood. Besides, you won't even have to do anything." Mai slowly began to ascend the stairs. She undid the belt at her waist keeping the folds of her coat closed. She rolled her shoulders letting the coat drop to the floor, revealing a tight black corset and lingerie. Her three-inch heels accentuated her legs and back-side. Zuko had no choice but to let his eyes fall on her form. But he quickly looked away trying to stifle any urges he might be feeling.

Mai swung her hips as she walked into him. She slid her hands across the planes of his chest. Her digits dwindled along his sides and lower back pulling him close. He mentally cursed as his body betrayed him. The familiar tug began in his stomach and he soon hardened. Mai smiled when she became aware of the affect she was having on him. She leaned in and kissed his neck, rubbing her nose along his jaw.

Zuko closed his eyes and reluctantly placed his hands on her hips, pressing himself towards her, seeking release from the pleasurable distraction his ex was providing. She stepped away and reached inside her corset pulling out a blindfold. Reaching up, she tied it around Zuko's eyes, grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom she was well familiar with. She laid him down on the rich, silky sheets.

The next thing Zuko was aware of was cold metal encircling his wrists and a clicking sound above his head as his arms were raised. The blindfold was removed and retied around his mouth as a gag. His breathing increased as he saw his hands cuffed to his wrought-iron headboard. The gag was obstructing any additional form of communication, especially with sign language out of the question.

Mai saw him start to panic and brushed his hair away from the right side of his face. "Don't worry. You won't be my prisoner for long." She pulled rope from… somewhere, and began to tie his ankles to the foot of his bed. _Where is she keeping all these props? _There was barely enough slack to lie comfortably atop the sheets. Zuko was shocked he was still aroused. His fantasies usually revolved around the object of his desire in handcuffs, not the other way around. He pants were severely tented nonetheless.

This did not go unnoticed by Mai. "Let's see what you're hiding under there." She ripped his pants down around his ankles, the waistband roughly rubbing against his cock. There was nothing containing it, now. "That's better." She took him into her mouth and teased him with her tongue. Her hair tickled his belly and he twitched uncontrollably. He tried to hiss through his gag, but he could only groan as he was nearing the edge.

Mai halted her actions. She shook a finger in front of his face. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't come so easily. I'm not ready yet." She lay next to him, her head by his feet, as she slowly removed her thong. She spread her legs and began to massage her sex. He could only watch with anticipation. He could not touch- only see. It really was torture. As she moaned in pleasure, he wanted nothing more than the sweet relief contact would provide him.

Zuko began to struggle against his bindings, but Mai grabbed his length in response to his motions. Instead of using her hands to finish the job, however, she mounted him. He could feel himself inside her warmth as she began to ride him. She started thrusting and soon picked up the pace and the ferocity. She was getting rough.

Too rough, it seemed. He wanted to reach out and slow her down, so they could both enjoy it fully, but he was bound and gagged. This sex was almost too painful. He wanted her to cry out his name, and beg for more. But, she bit her lip and buried any signs of ecstasy deep. When the pace had stopped increasing, he knew she was close and wanted so badly for it to be finally over. He bucked his hips in an effort to make her come faster, and come she did.

She fell off of him in a huff, her breathing ragged. He was left feeling empty and unsatisfied. She finally caught her breath and looked over at her so-called lover. "You submit very well, Zuko. We'll have to have another go soon."

He shook his head in an attempt to remove the gag. She did it for him when he failed. "Untie me, please." Her eyes were the only thing to allude to what she was feeling. Maybe a little hurt his enjoyment was not the same as her own, but she obeyed.

Zuko rubbed his wrists and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling almost abused. He wanted more than this. And he wanted more than emotionless hook-ups. Especially from someone as emotionless as Mai. He had had enough. No more bending to _her _will. "Now get out." He pulled his sweats back on.

Her mouth thinned into a hard line, but she had no defense against a wounded Zuko. She couldn't read his emotions at this instant and collected her belongings.

Zuko heard the front door open and Mai called his name. He answered the call by walking to the top of the stairs. "I'll keep the key. You know my number if you ever need anything." _Me_, she thought.

When the door closed behind her, he waited a few minutes and locked it for the night. He then shut off his stereo and sat down on a chair in front of the massive windows overlooking Ba Sing Se. He could see all three walls.

He let his misery seep in and his thoughts drifted away to unpleasant dreams. He awoke to the sun shining on his face. It was a new day. Maybe today he would find some happiness.

* * *

**I do apologize for the wait, but Thanksgiving was much busier than anticipated. I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday! As a token of my appreciation for sticking with me, this chapter is a bit longer than the average and deals with some Zuko yumminess. I also threw in a lemon, but it is Maiko. My apologies again. (Obviously, if you are reading this part, you already know the lemon is Maiko and suffered through the horror.) I need to add plot, not just sex, you know?**

**I would like to warn you, my dear readers, that during the next few weeks I will be scarce. Finals and projects are coming up and I need to get to work and not write/read fanfic. I plan on returning after the semester gets out, so please bear with me until then!**

**I know that I swore to never ask for reviews, but I am asking for something. This chapter contains my first attempt at writing a lemon. I would love some feedback and criticism- positive or negative, whatever you got. If it was just too horrid, I will remove it and decrease the rating to T because you will let me know how my attempt was. If it was okay, I'll try again. And next time it **_**will **_**be Zutara. So the choice is up to you, my lovelies. Also, what do you think of the title, huh? I consider any responses a Christmas gift and as always much love to those who take the time to do me the honor. Season's Greetings until I see you again! XOXO**


	7. Conversation

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: _Conversation_

_Today is going to be better. It has to be_.

Zuko pulled into the parking lot. He was terrified of what it would be like finding a spot today. But Lady Luck was smiling at him. The clouds parted and like a message from heaven, the sun shone on a spot in the very first row of cars. Satisfied with the act of providence, he parked and got ready to teach his first class. He hoped he could prove Tyro's decision to be the right one.

He was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? He was teaching his first class, something he had never done before and something he never pictured himself doing. Zuko wasn't very outspoken, by nature. He could work a room if he really wanted to, but it he didn't like to operate that way. He much more preferred the strong silent presence who only spoke thoughtfully if at all.

With his friends it was a little different. He was more… animated- if that could be considered the right word. He was certainly more relaxed around those he knew. But he kept to himself for the most part.

So having to speak in front of a room full of strangers who were used to the way an experienced professor presented himself made his palms sweat more than he knew possible. In addition, he was extremely tired from last night's events and thoughts and was not in the mood to go against any rebellious students. The class he observed seemed decent enough and he was hoping that nothing had changed.

The day before in the library, he had printed off a class roster and looked over all the names. All of them ordinary. He stopped at one that rang a bell, but he couldn't put a finger on it. The surname was familiar. The origin escaped his memory for the moment and he had not thought further on it since.

He arrived at the room, opened the door and descended the shallow steps to the front of the room. His aviators were like a source of invisibility. No one seemed to really notice him judging by the chatter that plagued every classroom before the period started officially. As he was setting up his props, he would occasionally take a sip of his lovely tea, his heaven-sent brew. It calmed him some, but only fractionally.

When the powerpoint was ready, he took a deep breath and noticed that the chatter had dimmed some. _Not a great sign, but normal, I guess._ _It's now or never._

He began to talk over the whispers. "Good afternoon. I'm sure you are all wondering where Professor Tyro is. He was given short notice of an opportunity to teach abroad and he had to take advantage of it. He has asked me to take his place and I will be teaching this course for the rest of the semester." _Moment of truth, man._ "My name is Zuko." He removed his last form of protection- his shades.

He was exposed. He felt totally naked. Like he was nothing but bone. The silence only confirmed his fears, but he lifted his chin, true to his emotionless demeanor. He had only to go forward and the hardest part was technically over. Did he even want to ask for questions this early?

"Are there any questions before we start?" _Too late._ The thought was voiced before he could stop it. And sure enough one hand rose. _Shit._

"What the hell happened to your face?"

_Fucking brilliant._ It was at this point that he silently repeated the mantra that got him through four brutal years of high school. The three C's. Cool, Calm, Collected. _Keep the face. Answer that GODDAM question._

He so badly wanted to go off the handle. Instead, he opted for the sympathy card. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Would he bite?

"I asked you a question. What the hell happened to your face?"

"_Jet!_" He heard the girl next to the perpetrator practically curse his name. He looked in the direction of the voice for a split second and saw the girl from the library. He wanted to do something, anything to show that he acknowledged her, but he couldn't break his code.

He instead swallowed his reaction. All of this happening within the span of a moment, the brain was amazing at processing things that electronic speed. _Don't move your face._ He was concentrating on showing the least amount of micro-expressions as possible. Lucky for him, he only had to worry about half of his face.

_She said his name was Jet. There was no name like that on the list. He's just dropping in on the class? Why the hell would anyone waste their time doing that?_

His next thought was to reply. _Let's kill that elephant in the room before it gets any bigger. _"That's what I thought you said. You see, I have trouble hearing from this ear." He gestured to the shriveled mass on the left side of his head, which he actually had no trouble hearing out of. He just wanted to get the class on his side. Judging by the lack of air moving through the room, he assumed he already had them. "I'm sure it's painfully obvious that I was involved in some kind of horrendous accident that took me ages to recover from. Forgive me if I really don't want to talk about it. Now, if there aren't any other questions from students who are actually taking this class, let's begin."

_Is this guy that much of an idiot that he'll trying to win the war by continuing the conversation? Or will he just sit there and hopefully shut up?_ Zuko prayed it was the latter.

Unfortunately, he was an idiot. "What makes you think that I'm not a student taking this course?"

_Okay. We'll go there._ Zuko really did not want to go there, but this "Jet" character was giving him very few options. He wanted anything other than to bring his new interest into the fray. It was his only defense at this point in the battle. "She said your name was Jet. There is no 'Jet' on the class roster. Ergo, you are not paying to take this class."

"Maybe it's a nickname."

_Shit. Fine. I'll bring your friend into this more. _"Is it?" He only aimed his voice in her direction. _Please help me,_ he thought at her. From his angle he knew no one else would think he was asking her. He would end up the good guy no matter how this ended now.

She shook her head a miniscule amount and Zuko knew he won. He didn't even bother letting Jet defend himself. He was insulted in the worst way possible and had had enough. The day officially belonged to the crapper.

"Well then. Since you aren't paying for this class, may I suggest that you stop wasting the time of those who are so that I can continue to do my job and give them the education they paid for?"

_Take that and piss off!_ He stared down his opponent. He was just about to blink when Jet finally left. Zuko was the sole witness to the look that was exchanged between the girl and his new enemy and a gut-wrenching feeling coursed through him. She was now at risk from Jet's crazy actions, whatever those could be, and he felt he was to blame.

But he couldn't break- not after that. So he replaced that want with greed and attempted a joke at Jet's expense. "Right. So, my name is Zuko. It is not a nickname," he did get some defensive laughs, and he took them. "I will be picking up right where Professor Tyro left off."

And with that he was off. His worst fear had happened. But it was water under the bridge at this point and he had a class to teach. He rocked the powerpoint and the lecture. Just for yucks, he wanted to play up this new position of power. He ended with the final project and made it sound demanding. "You will be presenting it to the entire class, so make it good." _Let them follow my lead. They're in college now; they're supposed to be able to figure it out._ He started packing up.

It was like he was carrying smallpox, the class emptied out so fast. He was fine with that. Alone time was always welcome.

But he was not alone. The girl was still there, smack dab in the middle of the front row. She looked like she was lost in thought and the guilt came racing back to Zuko. He was raised by his uncle to be a gentleman, so he would apologize for his indiscretion.

"I'm sorry." She jumped and then he felt even worse for surprising her. _I am so bad at being good sometimes._

"You're sorry? What for?"

Her answer was not what he expected. _She could carry on a civil conversation and she hangs out with guys like that?_ "For involving you in that little display before class. I shouldn't have brought you into it."

She took him by surprise again with her response. "I think _I_ should be the one who is apologizing. What Jet did was absolutely disgusting. I probably would have intervened anyway if you hadn't asked me about his name. So, no, I'm the sorry one."

She started leaving, but he wanted to see how far he could take this conversation. He followed behind her, and may have been enjoying the view a little too much. His vista made him want to confess more for being so crude, so he decided to admit his excellent hearing. "I also heard his question the first time he asked it."

"Yeah, I may have picked up on that." She turned to look back at him and grinned. He was lucky he didn't trip, his heart stopped for a millisecond. _She's so pretty._

Name! He had to get a name before she left. _Act smooth, though. Subtle…_ "Well, at any rate, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble between you and your friend, Miss…?"

"My name's Katara. And we're more like acquaintances. Jet hasn't been more than that for a while now." _Yes! Got a name. And they're not dating!_

His inner thoughts were much more excited than he was willing to admit. This was unusually peppy for him. And curiously, that was the name he had stopped on the day before, but the reason still eluded him. Should he even try his hand at conversation while being this giddy?

"Was that you in the library yesterday?" _Where the hell did that coy brilliance come from?_ He was normally not that sly around girls. _What the hell am I turning into?_

"Yeah. You sat right across from me." _That's right! She was staring… What could that mean? Should I even bring it up?_

"You apologized to me then, too." _Too late. Again._

"Yeah… Sorry." _Is she blushing?_

"Is that a habit of yours?" _Okay, seriously. Where is this new Zuko coming from and how do I stop it? Did I just try to flirt? What the deuce, man? _Despite his best efforts, he was even smiling. Not much, but it was there and he couldn't fight it.

She was smiling too. A good sign. "You know what? I guess it is… Sorry!"

It was then that he laughed. Laughed? _What the hell is happening to me? Shut up!_

"Maybe I'll see you there tomorrow." _So, now you're completely ignoring yourself now? That's it! This is war! With yourself!_

She turned and started walking away. But not before she replied with, "Maybe…"

_Wait. Was that a yes? Okay. I give. You win, new Zuko. You possess a skill I could never wield like you._

He had just talked and flirted with a gorgeous girl- no, woman. Successfully, too. He was totally transfixed as she walked away. His inner commentary had reached a lull in conversation and he was left with the view of a goddess. _Absolutely beautiful._

Unfortunately, his real conscious picked that time to speak up. _She's one of your students_.

The reality of the statement made him turn on his heal and start walking back to the parking lot. He suddenly wanted to get as far away from Katara as possible. It was as if any thought of contact burned him.

His okay morning turned into a nightmare afternoon, became a shiny moment of happiness, which was then snuffed out like a mafia defector. His luck was absolutely rotten. It figures that a beautiful girl would come along, they behave perfectly amiable with each other, and then this boundary reveals itself making any form of communication on the verge of harassment. It was only his first class for crying out loud!

This called for a visit to Uncle's tea shop.

* * *

"Nephew! To what do I owe this wonderfully unexpected visit?" Iroh lovingly embraced his favorite relative and afterwards rested his folded hands on his rotund middle.

"I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you could use some extra hands." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. His uncle always made him feel bare. But his uncle was the only one Zuko could really open up to, so it was okay that his uncle made him feel that way. Everyone opened up to his uncle. It was only natural- he was such an easy person to get along with.

Iroh only grinned in reply. "Of course, Zuko. Please! As you can see, the Jasmine Dragon is busy as of right now. We could use another brewer. Think you remember how?"

"Please, Uncle." Zuko only rolled his eyes as he moved to the back of the shop.

He hung up his blazer and tied and apron around his waist. After looking at the specials and the regular popular selections, his hands began the familiar work. He was grabbing pots and tea leaves off the shelves without even looking, he knew where everything was by memory. The other servers didn't even question his presence he was working so diligently and out of the way. Every kettle on the 16-burner stove was replaced promptly and with the correct brew. It was the smoothest the shop had run in a long time.

Things had finally calmed down in the shop and Zuko moved over to the sink. He had grabbed a sponge and was about to start doing the dishes when a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

"I think you have done more than enough work today, my nephew. Please join me upstairs for our own pot of tea."

Zuko nodded and followed Iroh upstairs to the apartment. He plopped himself into the nearest chair and brushed the hair out of his face. He felt his uncle nudge his knee and merely held out his hand, waiting for the cup to be placed in it.

"Something is troubling you, Zuko."

"What makes you say that, Uncle?" Zuko tossed back the tea as if it was something much stronger than a simple herbal blend.

Iroh folded his hands in his lap preparing for a long conversation that he knew was coming. "As much as I love unexpected visits from someone I consider to be my own son, I know you do not consider your visits to be of little importance. You came to discuss something with me, and I can tell that it is bothering you to the point that you've committed to labor you have not performed since your early undergraduate years."

Zuko needed no more pressuring. "Well, Professor Tyro asked me to teach his class while he was teaching abroad on some teacher exchange program."

"That's excellent news!"

"Thank you, but that's not what's bothering me. When I went to work on my lesson plan in the library, I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And then we ran into each other later and there was definitely some chemistry. There was a lot of potential."

"Then what seems to be the problem? You like her, she likes you… It should come naturally from there."

"Yes, Uncle, I know that." Zuko again ran his fingers through his hair. "The problem is that she is a student in Tyro's class- the one that I happen to be teaching."

Iroh slowly nodded his head in understanding; he scratched his chin assessing the situation. "I see what you mean."

"So, if I were to pursue Katara, it could come across as harassment while her classmates would see it as her free riding for an A. I have to let her go before anything happens."

"Not so fast, my dear nephew. Are you technically employed by the University?"

"Well, no. Tyro is actually paying me out of his pocket from his own salary. He asked me to consider this a lesson in diplomatic relations- which so far is proving to be very educational, actually." Zuko recalled the lesson earlier today and the dreadful start it had no thanks to Jet.

"So, what is your actual purpose at Ba Sing Se right now?"

"I'm just a graduate student, I guess. I'm working on my dissertation."

"So you aren't her teacher. There is no risk of you being fired since Tyro is paying you under the table. There is no reason why you cannot see Katara outside the classroom on your own terms."

"If the other students were to find out, she could get into trouble. I don't want that."

"So if the others ask, tell them you are helping her with a project."

"You expect me to lie for my own personal gains?"

"So long as you grade her fairly like the others, I see no reason why you cannot be romantically involved." Zuko's jaw dropped just a bit; he was shocked into silence.

"I know you. You have worked hard for everything that is yours. You're history is extremely dark. Give yourself something bright for a change. Fight for this one happy moment!"

Zuko smiled faintly. "Thank you, Uncle."

"I feel like there is something else bothering you, my prince."

"Mai visited me last night."

Iroh grimaced. "And when you say visit, you mean…" Zuko only nodded in response.

"She was very… persuasive. But, it was almost abusive. I kicked her out afterwards, but she still has a key to the loft. It's how she got in. I- I don't know what to do."

"You no longer love her?" Zuko only glared at his uncle in a you're-kidding-right kind of way. "Forgive me… I would not worry so much about Mai. I have a feeling that the Mai situation will sort itself out in time. You know and she knows and that is enough."

The pair finished the pot in companionable silence.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Really, Zuko, you must visit me more often. I enjoy our talks. And you are always welcome to help out in the shop." They parted ways after a brief embrace.

Zuko drove home and fell into bed, dreaming of nothing in particular, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**We had a snow day today! So I decided to whip out the next chapter and post it. Mission accomplished.**

**Due to the busy finals season in college, I find I am losing enthusiasm writing this fic. I need help! I definitely need to write more Zutara action. They are getting nowhere fast. So, I promise all of you I will work on it.**

**Once again, not sure when I'll be able to post again, so sit tight and don't change that channel! XOXO**


	8. Topics

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: _Topics_

For the second day in a row, Katara tried to look a little bit nicer than usual. She put just enough make up on to look like she wasn't really trying, it was just natural. In other words, she put make up on to look like she had none on to the naked eye. It gave her this extra glow she liked to call confidence should someone ask her about her permanent rosy complexion.

In addition, her boobs looked great. She smelled clean- kind of like the rain. Her hair was tied back into a half bun with her signature hair loopies- a fashion statement handed down by the women of her family for generations. The rest of her hair fell in luscious curls down her back. She was positively radiant.

Katara could barely contain her squeals of excitement as she ran down the stairs and got her books ready.

Sokka and Suki were in the kitchen enjoying a shared breakfast of a bagel and bacon. Suki was working on half a bagel while Sokka was inhaling the bacon and the other half-bagel without stopping for breath.

Suki smiled at her best friend. "Morning, Katara. Want some-"

"Not hungry. Thanks, though. Gotta go!" And she slammed the front door shut on her way to the library.

Suki and Sokka exchanged a knowing look and then Sokka's eyebrows darted upwards with an idea. "Hey, we're alone. Wanna … you know?"

Suki gave her boyfriend a disgusted look. "No, Sokka. I have Tai Bo in an hour and you're just going to make me more tired than I already am."

"Besides, I'm still here. Thanks for noticing…" Toph stumbled down the stairs and Sokka's face fell as he was rejected- twice.

* * *

Katara arrived at the doors of Wan Shi Tong just as they were opening. There was a small crowd outside the doors hoping to grab good spots for the day. Mid-terms were coming up and cram sessions were a necessity for the next couple of weeks. Katara reached for the handle and a horrible thought crossed her mind.

_Omigosh… What if he isn't here yet? Maybe he'll think I was desperate to see him since I'm here early… _

_Shit. You know, I really hate these games. Why can't we just say, "Hey, I like you!" I hate having to be all strategic with every freakin' move I make. I was lucky yesterday with the swishy-hip thing. Normally, I don't think that quickly on my feet. Before you know it, he'll text me, but then I'll have to wait a few minutes to text him back, then he'll wait a few minutes and then the conversation takes hours to get anywhere._

_This is stupid… maybe I should just go home…_

"So, are you going to open the door, or should I find someone to do it for you?"

Katara turned and saw her new professor standing there, aviators shining in all their glory and his bag slung over his level shoulder. She could say nothing as he walked up to her.

He leaned in close as his hand reached around her. Her breath hitched at his proximity and she inhaled his scent. It was warm with a smoky tint. She wondered if he smoked and then she thought that she really didn't care.

What she assumed was a reach to bring her closer was actually a gesture to open the door and hold it for her. In her brief moment of embarrassment, she blushed. "Thank you," was all she could muster before she stepped over the threshold.

He followed her to the room next to the stacks. She hesitated at the entrance and when she stood there looking at him from the corner of her eye for more than a minute, he smiled and motioned for her to lead the way.

She returned the smile and her posture improved instantly as she marched into one of her favorite places in the whole world. She arrived at her spot of preference- the same spot where she first saw Zuko- and pivoted to watch his next move.

Instead of choosing to sit at his same spot as last time, he chose the same table she was standing in front of, but it was the opposite end she was on and the other side of the table as well. Physically they were closer, but it wasn't any better to look at the other person.

_It's almost as if he's too afraid to get too close to me… But if that's the case, what was that stunt he pulled at the front door?_

_I wonder what she's thinking, _Zuko thought.

He was almost late this morning. He hated being late. It made him feel insufficient and, for lack of a better word, lame. It was rude and he hated to disappoint anyone- especially the girl that had been haunting his dreams as of late. He parked in a rush and almost forgot to lock his car on his way to the library. He was relieved to find that he was actually right on time.

He was also extremely relieved that "Suave Zuko" had kicked it into high gear when he saw Katara just standing at the door like she was frozen to the spot. He found it odd that he could think of doing that so quickly, even more so the effect it had over her. He could have sworn that he saw her checking him out. It was a huge ego boost that he wasn't sure would be too kind to him later.

And then when they got to the room next to the stacks, it was almost as if she was afraid to go any further. He was able to admire her from a distance as he waited for her to continue; she looked really, really good. He was pleased once more when he found that she would only go further with his encouragement, and he gave it willingly.

_You shouldn't get too close yet, Zuko. Time it right._ With this thought in mind, he chose the farthest corner at the same table to sit at. He didn't want to blow it so soon by forcing himself on her. He'd had that done to him and he was not a fan…

It was almost comical the way they both sat down at the same time. And then it was as if they were caught in a staring contest. Zuko had the unfair advantage as his aviators were still perched on the bridge of his nose. This did not go unnoticed by Katara.

"Why are you wearing those inside? It's cloudy today."

Zuko blanched suddenly at the idea that his scar was on the side of him that faced her. He didn't want to frighten her. And he was scared what she would think. But his normal excuse was hiding behind a layer of cumulonimbus clouds.

_She already saw it in class yesterday. She knows what to expect. You already got this far, and you've been pretty lucky. Why not go a bit farther? If you want her to like you, you've got to break down the barriers a bit…_

With as steady a hand as possible, Zuko removed his shades. He had to blink a few times to get adjusted to the light. He ran his hand through his hair in an effort to calm his nerves at being so exposed.

_People keep making me feel naked lately. First Mai, then Uncle, now Katara. I hope this pattern stops sooner rather than later…_

"That's not so bad, is it?" Katara wanted to return the encouragement she received earlier. When he played with his hair, she so badly wanted to follow his hand with her own. Naturally her eyes rested on his scar; the red, rippled, flesh was rather hard to miss. She wanted to reach out and calm the angered patch of skin. She wanted to heal him and she felt that she almost knew how. The method was just out of reach, sitting out of her line of sight somewhere in the fog.

She found she was leaning towards him, like a magnet would be drawn to a refrigerator. She cleared her throat and opted to try conversation to hide her obvious attraction (if that's what you could call wanting to heal a permanent wound). "So, uh, what's your plan of attack for today?"

Zuko raised his good eye brow. He first thought she was talking about his plan of attack for her, then thought better of it judging by their location. "Huh? Oh, um, work on the discussion plan for tomorrow, then my dissertation."

Katara's heart leapt for joy. _Dissertation? That means he's still a student. A graduate student is so much more on my level! And I technically won't be putting him in danger of losing his job because he isn't truly a professor. This… is… fantastic._

"What's your dissertation about?" She was genuinely interested about getting to know her latest heartthrob, but at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about how many doors just opened.

"Well, that's the problem with it. I don't know what it's about yet." Zuko stared at the desk with what was probably humiliation. The fact that he didn't have a topic yet was indeed humbling. He wondered how long he would have to be a grad student before it was actually published.

"That is a problem. Why no topic? Nothing hitting your spots yet?" _Nice and flirty, Katara._

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck trying to remember the source of his problems. "That's part of it, yes. But the real issue is finding something that no one has written about yet."

"Maybe I can help?" Katara so badly wanted to help. "What's your major?"

"International Affairs. I'd like to write about something that really defined the way politics have evolved through massive influences like war."

Katara smiled. "Well, at least we know you're teaching the right class." She beamed at the way Zuko smiled at this small praise. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to continue. "I'm afraid I won't be of much help there. I'm a nursing major."

Now Zuko's interest was sparked. "And you're taking International Relations because…?"

"I wanted to take something different then constantly studying anatomy and chemistry. Politics has kind of always been a hobby of mine, but it's had to been put on the back burner since I came to college. This was the first opportunity I had, and I jumped at it."

Zuko only nodded in understanding. He appreciated her cross-functional ideals. He was leaning in trying to get closer, when he realized it was his turn to ask about the day.

"What's your schedule looking like today?"

"I'm actually going to get a head start on your final project."

"Really? Have any ideas yet?"

"None, whatsoever. Care to give me any topics that are sure to grant me an 'A?'"

Zuko laughed. Again. For the second time in two days! "Sorry. I'm afraid that's against the rules."

"Is that so? Then, I suppose it's okay to maybe use these final projects to help you with research for your thesis?" Katara thought she had backed him into a corner with this new game of tag, but Zuko had a line of defense already in place.

"Hey, any research is good research. If anything, it could give me ideas for what to write about."

"If that's the case, I'll let you know if I come across anything… juicy." Katara may have let her voice come across as sultry for that last word. She was testing the waters, so to speak.

"I'll be sure not to do the same for you." They were now both leaning in towards the center of the table, backs at an angle, their breathing more labored than normal.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until a librarian had walked past their table attempting to cut through the electricity that was spreading to the rest of the library. Katara grinned at the silent exchange and Zuko leaned back in his chair pleased with the outcome of the morning, a smirk on his lips.

They worked through the day in amiable friendship. No more words were shared, but the company was much appreciated. Every so often, one of them would walk into the stacks and return with more books, and they would carry on with their studies.

It was about half way through the afternoon that a heavy atmosphere filled the library. It was almost hostile. Both Katara and Zuko felt tense. The reason was not apparent until a shadow loomed over Katara in the shape of a man.

Without looking up from her books, she knew who it was. "Jet."

* * *

**Don't tell me you forgot about Jet! He's the main antagonist, we can't just shove him aside! At least not yet…**

**So here it is. A prime example of pre-finals stress-relieving writing. Hope it's to your liking. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. You guys never cease to make my day brighter! Stay tuned for more to come! XOXO**


	9. Hits

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 9: _Hits_

"What are you doing here, Jet?" Katara's voice was dripping with disdain. She was furious that he would even attempt to make contact with her after yesterday's despicable display. At the same time, though, she was afraid what was going to happen.

_Shit. This looks really bad. I ratted him out to the guy I'm sitting next to. (The very handsome, smart guy. Named Zuko…) This looks really bad from his perspective. It's like I've crossed over to the dark side. But I'm still wicked mad._

"I have something I would like to say to you."

"What could you possibly have to say to me? I am mortified with you right now. "

"Please, hear me out." Jet held his palms out in a gesture of vulnerability.

Katara's response was to hear him out. But she wouldn't be happy about it. She threw down her pen and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed, her lips in a thin line and her eyes hard. Zuko tried to blend in with the surrounding walls. He stared at his notebook pretending to take notes, when really all he did was doodle in the margin trying to listen to everything. His own behavior irked him. Zuko _did not_ doodle.

Jet took a deep breath and began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so angry at you for my own actions. The consequences should not have been yours to bear. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty in any way." It was at this point that Jet turned to Zuko. "And I'm sorry to have embarrassed you in front of the entire class, on your first day no less. It was really… rotten of me. I've had problems with authority in the past. Old habits die hard, I guess."

Both Katara and Zuko were in shock. Jet just apologized? To both of them? To Zuko, especially?

_There has to be a full moon,_ thought Zuko._ I'm usually the one apologizing, not the other way around... This feels weird._ He could only nod his acceptance of the apology, he was still in shock.

Katara's train of thought was a little different. _Jet apologized to Zuko. Without me prompting him to do so. Maybe he really has changed… I can't believe I'm still questioning this…_

"That's very… admirable of you, Jet." Katara was decidedly mixed on how she should feel right now. "I honestly didn't think you were capable of admitting to such a weakness."

"I have to prove it to you somehow, Katara." He placed his hands on his hips in the defiant confidence Jet seemed to pull off with little effort, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Katara couldn't help but smile slightly at her former fling's self-assurance. Her heart played the familiar thumpity-thump she used to feel when they were dating. This fact frightened her, and she immediately attempted to smother these feelings before they could be borne.

Zuko hoped he was radiating enough discomfort to send Jet on his merry way. He had accepted the apology and assumed that it was over. Jet's mission was complete, he didn't have to stay any longer and ruin the wonderful day he had been having up to this point.

_I was making really good progress with her. Please tell me you're leaving. Don't make me fight for her. (I'm tired of fighting.)_

"I have one more thing." It was almost like Katara was hypnotized by the piece of grass protruding from his mouth; she was stuck on his every word. "I was wondering if you would permit me to walk you home."

Katara's jaw audibly dropped. The request had caught her off guard. In a similar fashion, this question ruined all of Zuko's plans. Yes, he had plans to go to the gym later, but he could have easily driven Katara home in time to be back for the gym. It was worth the gas. _Hey, there's still hope- she hasn't said yes._

Her chain of thought differed. _I was actually hoping for a similar question from Zuko… Jet has never actually asked me before, though. It was usually that I had no other choice. Should I give him one more choice and accept? Toph would say no… But I'm not Toph… Maybe next time Zuko… Sorry._

"Uh, I, mmh… O-okay."

"Really?" Jet's smirk grew into what looked like a genuine smile.

"Uh… yeah."

Although Zuko's heart had sunk a few inches in his chest, he didn't hear a ringing endorsement from her voice. She sounded defeated more than excited, like a normal girl who just got asked out would be. _She was waiting… ?_

Katara had picked up her pencil and tried to go back to work and Zuko tried to follow her lead after the conversation was over. But Jet was still there, leaning on the table.

She paused and looked up, bewilderment across her features. "Wait. You want to walk me home, like, now?"

Jet nibbled on his grass and nodded. With that simple motion, any good emotions Katara had evaporated. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek to refrain from exploding in the middle of the library. Since she already accepted, she couldn't really say no. The only she thing did know was that the conversation on the way home was not going to be pretty. "Ugh. Fine. But, do me _one_ favor and wait for me outside... _Please_."

Jet's eyes widened at her tone, but complied. He walked at a gentleman's pace. In other words, he walked as if he was king of the world.

After he left the room, Katara muttered under her breath, "That manipulative little… I still had at least one more hour of work. I wasn't ready to…" She slowly began to gather her things.

Zuko's heart may have climbed back up to its former height. If only she would finish a verbal thought, he might be able to get somewhere.

He felt he should ask, if even for the sake of breaking the ice. "Are you okay, Katara?"

_He remembered my name. I've never heard my name sound so good before…_

Her voice immediately softened and her shoulders relaxed. "Yeah, at least, I will be. Thanks, Zuko." He smiled softly, their eyes met, and time seemed to stop.

At least it did until the nosy librarian walked by the table yet again. Katara chuckled. "Zuko, I'm sorry that… well, you know… I'll, um, see you in class tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Have a good one." With his final words she walked away and his eyes rested on her retreating form.

_Don't freak out just yet. There will be other days._

* * *

Much like the other night, the walk home was silent and terse. Katara tried to book it home and Jet easily kept stride with her. A few times he tried to grab her hand, and Katara would not-so-subtly put it in her pocket.

She was crushed that Zuko was barely given the opportunity to make any moves, verbal or otherwise. Jet was just up to his old tricks with a new approach. And she fell for the old tricks, hook, line and sinker. _He definitely hasn't changed. You think that you have and yet you still go along with whatever he asks. What is _wrong_ with you, Katara? Pull it together! You're almost home. Time to give it to him straight._

"Jet-"

Before she could continue, Jet had grabbed her by the shoulders and had thrown his mouth against hers. His tongue thrust in between her lips, invading her. His grip was rough, as were his kisses, and Katara struggled against his abusive embrace.

Her hands ripped at his arms, trying to break free. Her nails dug into his shirt. She hoped she could scratch him. Through the effort he was weakening, and she used this to her advantage. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him away with fisted hands.

When she was free of his grasp, she slapped his cheek. It felt awesome, but weak. She slapped him again for good measure. She was sure that one stung and had to smile to herself. A red spot appeared where she struck gold.

Katara wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Katara! I'm sorry!" It was like the second slap had woken him from a trance, but she would have none of it.

"No, Jet. I've had it. No more apologies." Her voice was calm despite the venom it was tainted with. "You're just a wolf in sheep's clothing. Did you honestly… think that I could be swept off my feet? With just the noble act of escorting me home? With a kiss? A kiss, which, by the way, was nothing short of sloppy."

Jet was no longer sorry. His lips were pursed in a line. His brow was furrowed. No one insulted him like that. He doubted that he had lost Katara, though. He still had one more ace up his sleeve.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Katara. I'll just leave now."

"Please do. Believe me when I say I don't want to see you again." _That was harsh, girl. Even for you._ "At least not for a very, very long time." _Okay. Now you can be mean again._

She crossed her arms and stared him down. "Good bye."

Jet turned on his heels and she watched him until his figure had withdrawn into the shadows down the road.

_Okay. I really don't want to be alone after that little extravaganza. Time to invite everyone over for dinner._

* * *

"Come on, Sokka. Is that the best you got?"

"Hey, I'm just warming up."

"Still?"

Zuko and Sokka were circling each other in the boxing ring at the gym. They had donned padded helmets and gloves. They had no other protection than the clothes on their backs.

The boys had been sparring each other for at least and hour, talking about what life had been like since Zuko graduated and since Sokka had continued working towards his degree. They had been catching up since the only class they had ever taken together.

Sokka went for a left hook, which Zuko blocked. He took the opening and socked Zuko in the stomach with his right. He bent over in pain.

"Ungh! So, how's Suki?" Zuko used his current positioning to grab Sokka around the middle. He lifted up his opponent and brought him down onto the mat with his body weight. He immediately picked himself back up and went into a defensive stance.

"Bawhuh! She's good." Sokka's voice was higher than usual due to the air being knocked out of his chest. "Ahem. And Mai? How's she doing?"

Zuko's face fell and he extended a hand to help his friend up, ending the fight. "I couldn't tell you what she's up to. The only times I see her lately are when she has needs, if you know what I mean. Not exactly what you could call a happy relationship. It isn't even a relationship."

Sokka slapped Zuko the shoulder. "That's rough, Buddy." The he punched him in the face, claiming the last hit of the session. He stepped out of the ring before Zuko could retaliate and declare victory. "I hope that's the most of your girl problems."

Zuko rubbed his jaw were the glove got him. "Sort of. There's someone new, but there are some issues there, too."

"Elaborate."

"It's complicated. Let's just say that there are some questionable boundaries. Not to mention a jerk who is trying to win her back. They have a past and it keeps getting in the way, although I think she wants it to be water under the bridge."

They walked back to the locker room. Sokka was checking his phone for missed messages. "I don't know what to tell you, Zuko, except… that I have to go! My sister is making dinner tonight, which means I won't go hungry."

"Thanks, Sokka. You always know just what to say," Zuko stated sarcastically. "I'll see you later then. I'm going to run a few laps."

"Have fun. Hey, Zuko, don't worry about Mai. Focus on the new girl and everything will work out."

Zuko nodded and they parted ways. True to his word, Zuko only sprinted a few laps and went to pack up. On his way to the parking lot, his foot had kicked something. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a wallet. Being a Good Samaritan, he checked it for ID to return it to its rightful owner.

_Sokka _would_ drop his wallet in the middle of a parking lot._ He whipped out his phone and starting texting his friend for a location.

Z: Hey, man. Found your wallet. Where are you?

S: My sister's. You mind running it down to the lower ring for me?

Z: That's the plan. What's the address?

Sokka texted the address along with a message of "You are a lifesaver!"

When Zuko finally arrived in the lower ring and outside the apartment located at the given address, he rapped on the door. He could hear the voices of several people inside and hoped he wasn't interrupting anything huge.

One voice in particular was getting louder. It felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Sokka, please don't touch my food! I plan on eating it after I answer the door."

_No way…_

When the door opened, Zuko wished he had showered back at the gym, because it was Katara that had opened the door. The smell of food and the sound of dinner wafted into the street. The air moving through the doorway blew her hair around in the most perfect way. But that did not distract him from seeing the utterly surprised expression on her stunning face. "Oh!"

"Uh… Hey."


	10. Caught

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 9: _Caught_

"Hey, yourself." Katara recovered quickly enough to reply with that. The person before her was the last person she expected on a night following the day she had today. Not that she was upset about it. Quite the contrary, she was pleased and delighted that Zuko arrived at her doorstep after having their time cut short earlier. "What, uh- what are you doing here?"

Unlike Katara, Zuko had not yet recovered from the shock that Sokka's sister was indeed Katara. _So that was why her name stood out among the others. The last name was the same as Sokka's. I'm such an idiot._ "Um… Sokka-"

"Hey! Zuko, thanks for returning this for me. I know the lower ring is sort of out of the way for you." Sokka's timing was perfect since Zuko had no idea how to continue the conversation. His friend did it for him instead. "So, this is my sister, Katara."

Zuko smirked to himself. "We've met, actually."

Sokka scratched his head. "You have?"

"Yeah, recently. It was in-"

"In the library!" Katara interrupted. _The last thing I need right now is for Sokka to know that his friend is my teacher. That would just throw a hog-monkey wrench into the works!_

The only evidence Zuko showed that he knew Katara was avoiding the finer points of their acquaintance was that his good eyebrow was raised. _Not surprising really. Sokka seems like he would be the overprotective type._ _I can play along._

He quickly reaffirmed what she said, which was really not far from the truth. "Yup. . . We have, uh, similar study spots."

Katara exhaled, relieved that he was agreeing to the masquerade. She quickly flipped the subject back on her brother. "How do you two know each other?"

Sokka spoke in a loud voice, attempting to sound debonair. "Zuko and I took a very difficult class together not long ago. We were study buddies. Today we were sparring partners and he found my wallet!" Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I see. Well, since you're already here, Zuko, would you like to join us for dinner? We have plenty." _Please, please, please say yes!_

Before he could answer, Zuko's stomach growled in reply. Sokka laughed. "That the sound that wakes me up in the middle of the night all the time!"

"Sokka, I will never understand how you are always hungry." Katara lead the way into the main room and Zuko had no choice but to join his new love interest for a homemade dinner.

The conversation immediately stopped when the rest of the dinner guests realized one more was to be added to their ranks. It was not unlike the silence that was experienced the day before when Jet interrogated Zuko on the spot. Zuko feared a similar thing was about to happen.

Toph was the first to break the silence. "What's the hold up with dinner? I'm starved. Let's get this show on the road." She leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head.

"Guys, this here is my good buddy Zuko. Zuko, the gang!" Zuko managed a shy wave while murmurs of "nice to meet you" drifted across the room.

"I hope Ceylon tea is okay with everyone." Katara said as she worked her way into the kitchen. She said it a little too quickly and Suki picked up on her anxiety right away.

"Here, Katara, let me help you." She quickly followed her friend into the kitchen.

While they were leaving, Zuko leaned over to Sokka to whisper in his ear. "Mind if I use the bathroom? I'd like to wash my hands."

"Sure thing. It's upstairs on the left." Zuko made haste to follow Sokka's directions.

In the kitchen, Suki bombarded Katara with a series of questions. "What's gotten into you?"

"Umm, nothing really." Katara was shuffling through the cutlery to find the tea strainer.

"Liar. Who is he?" Suki magically pulled the strainer from thin air and began to tackle putting the kettle on the stove.

"He's,uh- he's my teacher. . ."

Suki nearly dropped the pot. "No way! The hot one? I should have known. Zuko is smokin' hot, if I do say so myself."

"Too bad you're spoken for, right?" Katara saved the pot and immediately it began to boil on the burner.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what? I mean, the most I can do is act normal." The tea began to whistle and Katara quickly started pouring into six teacups. "Whatever happens, we can't tell Sokka."

"Tell me what?"

Katara jumped about a foot in the air at her brother's entrance and in the process, some tea spilled out the spout and dripped all down Katara's front. "Ugh! Hot! That's really hot tea! Thanks, Sokka!" She fled the kitchen and ran upstairs for a change of clothes.

Sokka was left in the kitchen with Suki giving him a look of exasperation. "What'd I do?"

The minute she stepped into her room, Katara stripped down to her bra and panties, her clothes in a heap on the floor. She examined herself in the mirror looking for any signs of a burn. Her stomach was a little red, but she was glad to note that she had avoided the worst of the damage. She rummaged through her dresser looking for a shirt and a pair of pants that were dry and not tea-stained. After only a few minutes, the events of the evening up to that point invaded her train of thought.

_Of all the men and all the doors in all the world, he walked up to mine. In his gym clothes. He looks even better after a bit of a workout. Those shorts do wonders for him. I'd really like to. . . bump into him. We haven't even physically touched yet, speaking of that. I wonder what he feels like. . . _

She began to wonder what it would be like. Would he be gentle? Rough? Passionate would probably be the best word to describe his touch. She pictured what it would be like to hold his carved muscles in a loving embrace. She could just imagine what his fingers would feel like across her bare skin.

Subconsciously, she dragged the pads of her fingers across her already sensitive, burned flesh- just the barest hint of a touch. She dreamed of Zuko's breath on the back of her neck, stirring her hair, his hard body pressed against hers. It was his hands touching her, sending shivers up her spine. Her bra suddenly felt constricting and her body temperature increased with her labored breathing. With a few more touches, she wouldn't even be standing in her underwear. She moaned in invented pleasure with the thought of dinner completely forgotten.

Little did Katara know, that her door was cracked open and her voice carried down the hallway.

* * *

Zuko gripped the sides of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He was panicking. _What is wrong with you? Behind closed doors you just break down? Coward. It's only dinner. With a few of Katara's closest friends. . . _

_Okay. What's the bright side here? No Jet. He walked Katara home, but he didn't stay. Or maybe she didn't let him._

_What about Sokka, though? Does the fact that I'm her teacher really scare her off that much? Or is it having others know about it that makes her reluctant? Or am I thinking way too hard about this?_

He splashed his face with cold water in an attempt to get a grip on his nerves. Of all the days to go to the gym and not have showered afterwards! This luck was exactly his brand.

_Time to face the music. Suave Zuko, now would be a really good time to kick it into high gear._

Zuko took one more psyching breath and exited the bathroom. He procrastinated more by taking his time walking down the hallway. He also waited a few more moments at the top of the stairs. When he finally got the courage to descend, he heard a moan from behind him.

It was not a moan caused by pain, or irritation. This was the type of moan he longed to hear from Mai all those time they were together. This was the sound he now wanted to hear from someone else. It was a moan of satisfaction. And he wanted to be the source of said satisfaction.

He followed the source of his new favorite sound. What he found was even better than he could have imagined at the time.

Katara was standing in front of her cracked bedroom door wearing next to nothing. He could see her delicate hands dragging along the contours of her body. He was mesmerized by the fragility of her frame, the way the light danced across her features. Her skin looked warm and creamy, like the coffee its color was so close to in appearance.

Zuko found his feet were moving, without him being aware, closer and closer to the door. It was like he was in some sort of trance and he didn't want to be disturbed. She looked perfect, angelic even. The same thought kept crossing his mind. "Beautiful."

It was barely a hum, but the sound traveled nonetheless. Katara was jerked awake from her sensual daydream. Her contented expression switched to menacing in the same amount of time it took to find Zuko standing in her doorway.

He was shocked into silence, frozen on the spot. He couldn't begin escape the world of embarrassment he was about to enter. Without uttering a word, Katara walked up to him, and slammed the door in his face, breaking his trance.

_Fucking brilliant. That looked really bad. She looked great and I looked like the world's biggest pervert. Of course what she was doing wasn't exactly orthodox, but she is within the confines of her own home. It's usually allowed in those circumstances. Yeah, you were totally suave, thinking out loud like that. You really are an idiot._

At this point in his mind, he was still stationed outside the door. But he needed to move before she came back out. In fact, it was probably best if he evacuated the premises as soon as is physically possible.

He almost fell down the stairs, the sound of which probably alerted Katara that it was safe to leave her room. That sound also halted all conversation in the dining room, once again. Zuko's entrances often had that effect.

Sokka was the only one who remained unfazed. "Whoa, what's your hurry?"

Zuko could barely form a coherent thought. "I, uh, just remembered. I, erm, forgot. . . something. Can't stay. It was, um, nice to meet you all." He said all of this on his way to the door. He didn't make eye contact with anyone and firmly shut the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked.

"Beats me. Why aren't we eating yet?" It sounded like something Sokka would say, but it came from Toph.

Katara came down the stairs then, dressed in new clothes. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. We can eat now."

"Katara, Zuko just left." Suki claimed.

"Really? Why?" She played the sweet and innocent role with precision when she knew full well why Zuko had left. _He caught me in my underwear, touching myself, and enjoying it. He was enjoying too, as far as I could tell. What would you all say to that?_

"We don't know. He sure left in a hurry though." Suki eyed Katara suspiciously. She totally knew something was up. It would only be a matter of time before she found out.

Dinner continued with light conversation. After the dishes were done, Aang, Sokka, and Suki left for the night. Suki tried to get more out of Katara, but to no avail. _Maybe Toph will have more luck. . ._

Toph would never be given the chance though. Katara quickly said good night and double checked that she _locked_ her door before she climbed into bed.

Under the covers, she was curled up into a ball on her side. Her knees were tucked under her chin and she stroked her hair, twirling it around her fingers, thoughts busy and jumbled.

_What the hell is wrong with you? You probably fucked this up royally. You are really sick, you know that? Getting off while you have guests – guests you invited for dinner! Granted, he could have been more of a gentleman and just walked away. But you could have closed your door while you were changing! And everyone was waiting for you so they could eat. At least he left so dinner wasn't even more uncomfortable._

_I wish he stayed. I wish I wasn't so stupid and selfish. I wish I wasn't taking that stupid class! At least then I could look at him without feeling guilty. I wish I hadn't closed the door. I wish I just put my clothes on. I wish he wasn't a good person and returned Sokka's wallet. I wish he never knocked on my door! I wish he stayed. I wish he stayed. . ._

Her thoughts turned to tears. And eventually she dried out, half asleep. Lying there in limbo, strange visions flashed behind her lids.

She and Zuko were fighting in a cave. It was well lit, but it was miles beneath the earth. Her enemy was throwing whips of fire at her and she retaliated with whips of water. She felt betrayed - like she had lost a friend. And she was angry. The opposing elements had created such a level playing field, not much was being accomplished except for the anger being dissolved.

With that Katara awoke and had an excellent idea for getting back at Zuko.

* * *

**This one took for-ev-er to write! Sorry for the wait, my lovelies. On the upside, I have been receiving excellent feedback on my past chapters and I hope the reading experience will only improve from here on out! As always, you are welcome to rag, nag, or praise the story, but if you prefer just to read I can totally respect that as well.**

**Some bad news: This will be the last chapter update before Christmas. After the 25****th****, I will be playing with all my new toys! In addition, I will be working my ass off for a week after New Years and then hosting a friend for a few days and then preparing for my semester abroad Down Under! So I will continue to write and post as often as I can and am able to. Please forgive me in advance and stay with me through the highs and lows of the holiday season. And through the stresses of living in a new country and sitting on a plane for 38 hours.**

**I love you all and Happy Holidays! Happy New Year if I don't post before then! And if anybody will be in the Perth area of the Big Sky Country, please look me up! XOXOX**


	11. Revenge

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 11: _Revenge_

Zuko was almost afraid to teach class today. He knew Katara would be sitting there in the front row, observing him intently, even if it was from the student's perspective. She was there to learn, not to ogle him. But he hoped there was some ogling on her part.

The only problem was that after last night's debacle, he'd little hope of her paying any attention to him in that way. He was absolutely mortified at his behavior. Eventually, he hoped he would get to see her in her delicates, but it was too soon, even for him. They'd really only spoken on a few occasions. That's hardly long enough to even have a friendship. He was way out of his boundaries on this one.

The worst part of it, however, was he was having extreme difficulties forgetting what he saw. No matter what he tried, he failed to erase the memory of a scantily clad Katara from his frontal lobe. He remembered everything, down to last piece of lace.

And after accepting the fact that it was burned on his brain, he tried to analyze every movement and detail. He thought it was cute the way her pink bra did not match her black panties - which, by the way, were hip-huggers. He skin was flawless, dark and smooth. And her hair! He so badly wanted to run his fingers through her hair! He wanted them to get tangled in the chocolate locks after hours of kissing her full lips.

All of these fantasies created from 15 seconds of accidental spying made it extremely hard to sleep. He had too much energy to fall asleep. So, to help him become tired, he succumbed to the urges he was trying to suppress. But masturbation only does so much. The morning came after hours of lying awake, numb and unsatisfied.

As soon as the sun came shining through the window, he threw on his gym clothes from the day before and went for a sprint. That did not help, except to make him more tired. The shower following said sprint also did nothing, except to make him clean and hot again. He changed the sheets on his bed, which got the bed clean, but only reminded him of his actions from the fiasco that was supposed to have been dinner.

_Why didn't you just go downstairs? You just had to be a coward and procrastinate meeting her friends. You barely even know her! How could you have been afraid of earning the approval of friends of a girl who you've only spoken to, what, three times? You can hardly call her a friend and already you've needed to strip your bed. You are sick. You must be wired all wrong. What you did was something Azula would do, and that is totally shameful. Curiosity got the better of you this time around, you ass._

So there he was at BSSU, outside the class he was supposed to start teaching in five minutes, and he couldn't even bring himself to walk into the hall. It was as if the soles of his shoes had melted and glued him to the threshold. The pep talk he just gave himself, which he realized wasn't one at all, did him no favors whatsoever.

He was contemplating cancelling class a few minutes after it was supposed to start when the stragglers woke him from his reverie as they sneaked past him. The fact that those late comers had seen him at the entrance decided his fate.

Zuko would later find that he was able to remember very little of the class he taught that day. Apparently his brain switched into autopilot. He taught the class completely from memory, answering questions and letting discussion follow where it may. He could not remember what he said; only that he was there.

His reasoning was that this was a new defense mechanism. Why it chose to reveal itself now was a mystery to him. At any rate, while his body did all the work for him, Zuko was left alone with his thoughts for the entire class. His mannerisms stayed the same so no one noticed that he wasn't really present in class.

One thing Zuko did realize in his zombie-state was that something was missing. There was no steely gaze following him as his body moved about the room. He felt no anger directed at him from the front row. He knew Katara was there, yet she wasn't all there.

In the little amount of time he knew Katara, she seemed like a very spirited girl. He felt due to the events of the night before, the odds of feeling no emotions whatsoever directed at him (no loathing, disgust - hell, he'd even take murder after that disaster) were slim.

_What are the odds she's trying to keep it professional in the classroom?_ Zuko convinced himself that despite the professor/student boundary, there was a great possibility for feeling something- anything. _Maybe I can catch her after class and we can. . . I don't know . . . talk? _

The remainder of the time he had in his brain was spent on evaluating the different steps he could take to encounter Katara and hopefully put this awful mess behind him. When his autopilot began to pack up, signaling class was over, his brain switched back on and Zuko was once again in control of his entirety. But before he could turn around and look at her, Katara had left. The only sign that she had been present was a folded up piece of paper atop her desk. Had it been any other day, or any other person, it would have sat there unnoticed until the night janitor came by and hopefully had enough common sense to recycle it. A different situation would be that another student could pick up the note and it could be detrimental to his future career in academia. He would have to read it instead of what he really wanted to do: ignore it. But his curiosity was getting the better of him again.

Zuko took his time putting his bag together until the class was empty. Taking a psyching breath he reached for what he suspected was a note. His hand emitted the smallest of tremors as he unfolded the creased piece of parchment. _Gym. Tonight._

His first thought: _What a ridiculous waste of paper! That whole sheet for just two words? And talk about melodramatic. I could have just moseyed on by. I might have never even picked up this lame note. I wanted to talk to her in a civilized manner, but noooOOOooo. We have to have a rendezvous in top secret fashion._ "Girls are fucking crazy!"

Nonetheless, Zuko resigned himself to going. He always kept a set of gym clothes in his car for impromptu trips- not necessarily for meeting pissed-off, pretty girls, but you get the fistkjfhlkdfslkjdfslklkjfs;kladfsdfskljds If anything, he would burn off the stress and anxiety this whole calamity caused.

Dressed in his gym finest - a BSSU shirt and your basic set of mesh shorts in his signature color of black - he wrapped his hands and started beating the crap out of a punching bag molded to look like one of those angry fellows. He was slowly feeling better and the fact that the dummy's nose was starting to rip off was a testament to his dedication of sticking this thing, whatever it was, out.

With his head down he began obliterating the dummy's midriff. And he may have been imagining it, but the rubber body was providing more resistance. He punched harder and picked up speed throwing every hit he could think of. Uppercuts, jabs, eagle claw, whatever.

His mind slipped into blissful blankness for the first time since he ran away from the lower ring last night. The only thing he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and his trained breathing. Finally broken by the burning of the muscles in his arms, he backed away and looked at the damage he had done. His analysis was interrupted, however, by the one he was trying to forget.

Katara was draped about the rubber man as if it were an old friend. Her arms hung over the shoulders and her head leaned against the dummy's. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Gee. You might say that." Zuko's expression immediately turned sour. He saw Katara flinch and he smiled to himself.

She stepped around the bag, acting all innocent, her hands grasped behind her back. Without the dummy blocking his view, he could assess the situation better. But Zuko was sorry to admit that he was distracted by her gym ensemble. His guess would have been that those are what you call booty shorts. Her top was one of those sporty tanks with – ahem – built-in support. Both items were much too diverting for his liking under these circumstances. She had boxing boots on and her hands were wrapped in a similar fashion to his own. _Not a good sign._

"Well, do me a favor and don't tell me about it." Katara absentmindedly flicked a piece of invisible lint from her shoulder and acted as if last night was just a dream.

Her attitude made Zuko want to scream. But he was a gentleman at heart. So he yelled instead. "WHAT? You expect me to forget what happened? When it was you who left your door open? It's been driving me nuts! How am I not supposed to talk to you about it?" His good eye started to twitch.

She merely shrugged. "You seemed fine in class today."

"That's only because I had some freak, mental gift kick in at the last moment!"

"Well, whatever you did, I would get over it. I have."

Katara, in reality, had not gotten over it. She had been freaking out about this plan of hers all day. Seeing Zuko in class was like a time warp trip. She was jolted back to her fantasy with his hands all over her. He _was_ really handsome. Even when he was angry. She just had to play aloof long enough to initiate the next step.

"Come on." She gestured. "I think I have something that will help. Or if you'd rather, you can go jump in the river." She didn't wait to see if he'd follow; much like after class that first day, she knew he would be there.

And he did indeed follow. But not before pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves. _What trouble am I walking into this time?_

They left the weight room and she led him down the gyms hallways for a few steps to the boxing room where he and Sokka had sparred the day before. Zuko did not like where the lines his mind were drawing were taking him. But he watched with piqued interest as Katara stepped up into the ring, her curves were accented as she bent under the ropes. He was curious. _Keep in mind that curiosity is what got you in this mess the first time,_ he thought to himself.

Katara stood in the middle of the ring with her hands on her hips. After a few moments of standing there without Zuko following her lead, she looked at him. Zuko took it as a what-are-you-waiting-for-you-asshole kind of look which only ticked him off more.

_I'll show her. _He hopped over the ropes with ease and crossed his arms, waiting.

After a few more minutes at a stale mate, Katara asked, "So, are you going to apologize?"

Zuko's temper rose right back up to where it was. "What the hell am I apologizing for? You had guests, waiting for dinner. I'm on my way downstairs and I hear noises. I go to make sure everything is okay and I find you . . . doing whatever it was you were doing. If you didn't want to get found you should have closed the door!"

Without warning Katara attacked, punching him in the face. The left side of his face. Shocked, he staggered back leaning on the ropes. That was the last reaction he expected.

Katara picked a defensive stance and held her hands close to her center. "Had I known there was a pervert in my home, I might have taken a few more precautions!"

It was Zuko's turn to attack now. "I am NOT a pervert! I had no idea I would find you like – like that! Lock the door next time." He made a punch, but didn't really mean it. He didn't want to get caught fighting a girl, let alone a student.

She easily blocked his attempt and jabbed him in the gut. "The point is I shouldn't have to in my own home."

Zuko began circling the ring, trying to regain his breath. "So what? Either I apologize or we fight? I may not have been entirely noble, but what you were doing wasn't so ladylike. Maybe you should be apologizing."

Zuko was surprised that he had calmed down some. Maybe fighting was exactly what he needed. In return, he found that Katara was quickly losing her cool.

She was embarrassed. She thought she had the upper hand, but Zuko was totally right. They were both at fault. In the heat of the moment she tried to think of something really witty, but instead, what she came up with was rather tacky. She was almost screaming. "It's too late for apologies! Now, we fight!"

Zuko was given no time to laugh. She unleashed a barrage of attacks- anything she could manage, including kicks and several knee hits. Zuko was having an extremely difficult time keeping up. She had landed many hits on him and he would definitely be bruising later. He had greatly underestimated her as a fighter.

After missing another punch to the face Zuko dodged at the last minute, Katara quickly rebounded with a backhanded fist across his right temple. He collapsed in a daze. Seeing an elbow going for his gut, he quickly rolled out of the way. Back on his feet, the angry girl was getting closer.

Katara forced all of her effort into her next attack, lunging both fists into his chest. But Zuko quickly blocked her, throwing her hands aside. In the heat of the moment he defended himself in the way he thought of first. So he shoved Katara away with both hands. Squarely in the chest.

Both bodies immediately hit pause. Zuko just hit Katara in the boob. Both boobs actually. Was it an accident? They stood in silence while it sunk in.

And Zuko started to laugh. "I'm sorry. Ha-ha! I know that looked really, really bad, but, I mean, I panicked! You weren't letting up so . . . ha-ha . . . I defended myself the best I could. I'm really sorry, Katara." And he kept laughing. Not chuckling like all the other times he'd laughed of late, but deep, hearty belly-laughs.

But Katara didn't hear any of his sincere apology or explanation. She was distracted by the harmless push. Had she been a man, no big deal, right? But she was not. She was a woman. She felt differently when that area was affected. Her anger was delayed by the sensation she was experiencing right then.

The moment Zuko had shoved her away, Katara was filled with an overwhelming sense of . . . lust. Her nipples hardened and she was sure that they were visible through her shirt. The shock of electricity that whipped through her almost knocked her to the floor. If they had been in an actual relationship, Zuko would be naked in the middle of the ring in 10 seconds flat.

So while Zuko was apologizing and falling to pieces by the hilarity of the situation, Katara was trying to calm herself down from the erotic cloud she'd gotten herself on. In truth, beating Zuko up released much of the awkwardness from last night. She felt much better about it and since both knew they were wrong, it was really water under the bridge. But Katara needed an outlet for all this pent up angst. So when the lust was gone she switched back to anger, at least for the sake of keeping up appearances.

Zuko was doubled over in laughter and with Katara's rage back in gear she had no trouble climbing up on his back and wailing on him. She started yelling incoherently and shoving her elbow into his clavicle.

This put Zuko in a frenzy of confusion. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He silently thanked the gym architect for making the room with sheet rock so no one could watch what was happening from the outside. So, given his current position, he did the most gentlemanly thing he could think of.

Zuko started backing himself into one of the corner pillars putting Katara between him and a hard place. He repeated the motion several times and felt her grip beginning to loosen. When he felt her finally slipping, her grabbed her arms and flipped her over his head onto her back.

Katara blinked several times, fighting off the dizziness. Her breath came in heaves as she lay on the floor, defeated. Zuko loomed over her head, leaning on his knees.

"Enough! Alright? What is this – high school? I'm sorry _you_ forgot to close your door. I'm sorry _I_ happened upon you like that. And I'm sorry _you_ felt that you couldn't merely talk to _me_ about it. Satisfied?"

"Not yet." From her position on the floor, Katara punched Zuko straight in the groin sending him to his knees next to her. "Now I'm satisfied." The sound of his moans only added to this satisfaction.

The pair lay on the floor for a few minutes collecting their breaths and their dignity in the comfortable silence they had come to know in the library only the day before.

* * *

**I know a month of no updates can have no excuse. I won't give you one. But I have discovered that if I don't have anything due for class, I find inspiration extremely hard to come by. Weird, huh? I do hope this chapter is enough to tie you all over for future chapters, my lovelies!  
**

**Anyway, 16 days to Australia and counting! I should be able to whip out at least one chapter on the flight. Maybe another before then even! I know, I know. I spoil you all. (Detect Sarcasm Here) I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Happy MLK Day for those of you stateside!**

**P.S. If any of you are thinking about getting an e-reader, I recommend the Amazon Kindle. It is freaking amazing. If you have any questions about it, shoot me an email I can praise it till the cows come home.**


	12. Run Ins

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 12: _Run-Ins_

Zuko and Katara had since regained their former behavior towards each other. They exited the gym on good terms and were about to part ways for the evening.

Katara, still somewhat embarrassed, slouched with her bag on her shoulder. Her body was turned ever so slightly away from Zuko, protecting herself from any judgmental looks he might aim in her direction.

On the contrary, Zuko was giving anything but judgmental looks. As far as he was concerned, he had just jumped a major hurtle and he was feeling fantastic. He kept telling himself that the endorphins had nothing to do with that after his strenuous exertion. Instead, it was being in such close proximity with Katara that was affecting him so positively. He was standing taller than ever before.

She cleared her throat. "So, ahem, will I see you at the library tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. . . Tomorrow is the weekend?" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about what he had planned. He was supposed to help Iroh at his shop. _Maybe I can work around it?_

"Oh. You're right." Katara interjected. "I forgot, I have plans. The first day of the weekend is 'Roommate Day.'"

_Nevermind._ "Roommate Day?" He arched his brow, his lip curved in a small smile. _Queue Suave Zuko._

Katara's knees went weak. _Why does he have to look so cute when he asks questions?_ "Yeah. Roommate Day is the day I spend out with Suki and Toph. We generally go shopping, eat out, gossip. . . you know. . . girlie stuff." She stuck her tongue out in a face of disgust at the last part.

Zuko grimaced in the like. "Oh, well, you'll simply have to tell me all about it on Sunday." There was a definite sarcasm to his tone. And maybe a pretend feminine lisp?

She laughed. "Okay. Sunday it is."

After beating each other up, Zuko had no problem reaching for her shoulder as she was turning away. "Just promise me one thing. Tomorrow, when you're with Suki and Toph, try not to talk about to me too much. I have this odd feeling that I will be a main topic of discussion."

"I can't promise you anything. You'll just have to wait and hear about it on Sunday."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." said Toph. Sparky is your teacher and he walked in on you changing?"

Toph, Suki and Katara were walking through the lower ring market. The kiosks and stands, although spread out, were crowded. The street was busy and loud and populated with locals.

Toph was not one for shopping and gossip generally. But being one of the few female geology students at BSSU, she needed the company of her roommates to regulate her X chromosomes once and a while. If she spent any more time with the guys in her major, she was afraid she'd start growing a penis.

"Well, yeah." Katara was explaining the past few days' events to her nearest and dearest. "Sokka made me spill tea and then – wait. Sparky? That's the nickname you've chosen?"

"What are you gonna do about it, Sugar Queen? It's staying. So deal."

Katara shook off the new title Toph had dubbed her at-the-moment friend. "Anyway, I may or may not have slammed the door in his face."

"That explains why he ran off so quickly. Sokka would have never done that without at least taking some food to go." Suki could picture how it would have been if the roles were reversed. Zuko would be calmly eating a bowl of noodles while Sokka fell down the stairs, stuffed his hand in the serving dish, and ran out the door choking on the handful he could manage.

"Sokka would also not have walked in on his sister." Katara shuddered at the thought.

"And then you proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Sweeet."

"Actually, he kind of won. But I got the last hit." Katara smiled viciously for a split second before continuing. "He was very respectful about the whole situation when it was over and done."

Suki elbowed her friend in the ribs. "And you've finally made physical contact." In her detailed telling of her view of the interactions, Katara skidded around what she was doing while half-naked in her room and certain touches that were made in the boxing ring. Some secrets need not be revealed in full.

"You don't know the half of it. He's like a demi-god! Strong, fit. . . he feels freakin' carved."

"Alright, alright, alright. Let's find a place to eat please." Toph's smile was replaced with a frown. They had crossed the line in girl talk.

"Had I known we'd brought Sokka along I would have brought snacks." Suki and Katara laughed at their friend's expense. "How about this place?"

Suki had pulled them alongside a giant window. The inside was bustling. Servers were bouncing from wall to wall delivering to the customers and taking orders. It looked like they were serving tea. In fact, Katara was pretty sure she knew one of the waiters.

He wasn't wearing the regular blazer and button-down, but an apron over a t-shirt promoting what looked to be an alternative music album. In one hand was a pad of order receipts. In the other he was gesturing towards the wall where the day's specials were displayed on a chalkboard. He jotted a few items down on the paper and made his way to the back of the shop.

He looked positively normal. Katara loved it. The fact that she had seen him outside his academic bubble in the lower ring was such a comfort her knees went weak.

But in Katara's observance of Zuko, she failed to notice that her friends were heading for the entrance. As they were reaching the door, Katara bolted from her spot by the window and used her body to block the threshold accordingly.

"NO!"

Suki jumped back and Toph stood with her arms crossed. "What do you mean, 'No?'"

Katara wracked her brain for an answer. "I . . . meant what I said- no. It's too busy. We'll have to wait a while for the food and I know you don't like to wait, Toph."

Toph was not so easily fooled, but she went along with it. "Okay. . . Fine. There's a sushi joint up the street. Let's go." She turned away and her roomies followed suit. This Roommate Day was turning way more dramatic than she preferred. This Zuko character was making Katara act weird. She hoped it was just the early relationship jitters.

With relief Katara followed her friends down the quarter to another restaurant. She looked over her shoulder at Zuko's other place of employment. _The Jasmine Dragon. I will have to remember that._

* * *

"Hey, Smellerbee?" Jet was lounging in the gang's hideout. In reality, it was an abandoned hotel they were squatting in. They didn't need to furnish it and there was plenty of room for those who didn't have homes to go to. He was currently lounging on one of the nicer chairs, one leg draped over the armrest. His plan was slowly coming together.

"Yeah, Jet?"

"I have a mission for you. It's top secret. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure thing. What can I do?" Smellerbee, although a few years younger than Jet, was no stranger to espionage work. In a way, she was the Freedom Fighters unofficial "cleaner." She fixed what was wrong with the group, whether it was techniques or territories . . . or people. Her unisex looks only added to her special abilities.

"Are there any members who have . . . overstepped their boundaries? You know, stealing from the group and ending up in the wrong side of business?"

Smellerbee immediately had an answer. "That's easy. Bean and Raider. They've been taking a bit more off the top here and there. Less for the gang when they reduce it by a greater percentage. There's also been talk about them overthrowing certain men of power. Mainly you."

"Insubordination. I see. Well, then. We need to do something about that. Make sure they go on extra missions. Make them feel like their rising through the ranks. But I also need you to make sure that their missions don't always go smoothly. Tip off the cops, let them be seen, whatever. We'll make them feel secure, but sloppy. Then I'll get rid of them myself. I have a plan."

"10-4, boss. Consider it done."

* * *

The market was closing up after a prosperous day selling its wares. A few last-minute shoppers were wandering aimlessly, upset that they had missed a great sale opportunity or that their shop had already closed for the day.

Zuko had hung up his apron after a long day on his feet. He bid his uncle goodbye, and chose to walk home to the upper ring. Of course, the fact that he had walked to work that morning was a huge factor in deciding to walk to home. He felt like a child again, kicking the rocks on the sidewalk into the road.

Down the road, Zuko spotted a familiar figure and quickly hid in the shadow of taller building. Mai was the last person he wanted to see. He'd rather that she would move away to one of those remote islands in the south. Whale Tail Island maybe? _Fat chance of that happening._

She was not alone either. To have a witness to their encounter, should it happen, would ruin the rest of his day. Regardless if that witness was only Ty Lee.

From the security of his perch, he watched them meander down the street. Normally he would have just waited for them to pass, but one action in particular grabbed his attention and forced him to follow.

_Girls hold hands, right? That's normal. _Granted, it was usually a quicker gesture. Just the security of having someone nearby confirmed with a gentle grasp. After a few blocks, however, more pieces to the puzzle fell into place.

Mai was laughing and every so often Ty Lee would place a gentle peck on his ex's cheek. They leaned into each other, as if one would fall over if they were to suddenly walk away.

He realized that he and Mai used to walk the same way, but it was reversed. Mai would grace him with a kiss and he would hold her hand close to his chest. That was before, though. Things had changed drastically over a short period of time. That was back when his sister was still. . . around.

Is was a few minutes after this revelation that his suspicions were confirmed. Both girls leaned in face-to-face, lips parted, but Zuko turned away before he could see anything that would haunt him. He did kind of have sex with one of them a few nights ago. If it were different circumstances, he might have been turned on by two beautiful women making out in the middle of a market place, but this was not one of those times and not his type of women. (Not anymore, anyway.)

Zuko waited until they were gone and he practically skipped the rest of the way home. Uncle was right. The Mai thing was working itself out and Katara was warming up. Things were finally starting to go his way.

* * *

Jet was strolling along, in no particular rush. Everything was falling into place. Sooner rather than later, he hoped Katara would be his. But before the plan could actually follow through, he needed to do a bit more research.

He through the giant wooden doors of BSSU Student Records and waited patiently for the nearest teller to open up. He smiled to himself when he was called to a teller who was a bit on the mature side, as he liked to call it, and she was fairly appealing. _This will be a piece of cake._

"Can I help you?" She asked placidly. After talking to so many people in one day over frivolous things, she really wasn't in the mood to greet with cheer. This only made it easier for Jet as he took a quick look at her name tag.

"I sure hope so. . . Joo Dee. Wow. That's a really pretty name." He looked at her through his eye lashes and flashed his pearly whites.

This made Joo Dee falter. "Well, th- thank you." She felt her cheeks raise with the hints of a smile.

"It's my pleasure." _Another flash._ "Anyway, I was wondering if you could assist me. You, see, my friend's birthday is coming up. I was hoping to get a copy of his class schedule so I could plan a surprise party for him. I was told this was the place to come."

Joo Dee was blushing at this point. _Oh my, what a nice friend he is!_ "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to hand out students' schedules, sir. I'm sorry." She was disappointed she couldn't help out this charming personality.

Jet seductively reached inside her window and picked up her hand. "Are you sure you couldn't help me out, just this once? It would really make my day." _Flash._

She giggled, a little forcefully in that overly flirtatious fashion. "Well, I think maybe just this once. But you didn't get help from me. Now what was his name?"

"Oh, well that might be an issue. You see, this is a very top secret party. I don't want word slipping out. I can tell you that he is currently teaching Professor Tyro's International Relations class for the semester."

"Mr. Zuko? How nice of you! Don't worry my lips are sealed. I didn't think he was much for surprises, though." She clicked a few buttons and his schedule started to print out. He soon had Zuko's schedule and his full name in his hand.

"Trust me. He is going to love this surprise. Thank you so much for your help, Joo Dee. I appreciate it very much. I hope you have a good rest of the day."

With one last dazzling smile and a brief finger stroke down her hand, he left the teller blushing and happy to go about her job for the next few hours. Jet was equally happy. He could now dig up some valuable information about his competition.

_It will happen. Soon._

* * *

**Hi All! I do apologize for any inconsistencies in my past few chapters. Three months is too long between chapters. Don't think that I haven't been thinking about the story, because there is little else occupying my mind currently. The past few times I've been in the shower, I've had quite a few good ideas. I cannot wait to write about them. Unfortunately, they happen to be farther down the plot line. So it will take some time. This one is a bit short, but I soon should be able to make it up to you.**

**But I'm curious to know what all of you think. Has my writing been okay? Should I go back and change anything? Now, I know I swore never to ask for reviews. I am not asking any of you to write a review. Those are gifts. I am asking for guidance. I want to deliver the best possible story to all of you and your input in any regard is greatly appreciated. I know that it sounds like I'm asking for reviews. I may be subconsciously. But indulge me. Pretty please?**

**A huge major, gigantic thank you to those who have left me wonderful reviews and critiques. I cannot thank you enough! You make me giddy. No joke. Like a kid on Christmas.**

**I will finish it. I promise. Australia is just so much fun and I'm spending money like a drunken sailor. But the story will conclude. Eventually. XOXOX**


	13. Ambush

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING**

Chapter 13: _Ambush_

"What are we studying currently?" Zuko had pulled up his usual chair on the diagonal from Katara's. There was an exception today, however, as both sat towards the center of the table instead of at opposing ends. Why? Who the hell knows, really. It could have been the new level of comfort the two had reached, or it could have been the giant stain on the chair that Katara decided not to sit in. But the reason is beside the point.

She smiled. "Something I'm sure will give us nothing to talk about in an academic capacity."

"Hmm. Think you can narrow down that field? It sounds rather general."

Her eyebrow raised in a questionable expression. "Anatomy. Specifically, male reproduction." _What now, College Boy? _She fiddled with her necklace, praying that her comment wasn't too forward, even if it was the absolute truth.

Zuko grimaced. "Yeah. You're right. I think I'll just stick with political science." _ I _could_ carry on a conversation with you about that, Katara, but I don't think we've reached that point in our relationship yet._

The pair continued on in silence, but it was the kind of embarrassingly happy silence that generated electricity throughout the entire room. Judging by the fact that it was Sunday, Wan Shi Tong Library was at its full capacity with students rushing to finish work for Monday. This included the room next to the stacks and it was full of students who were more productive than they normally were. This went unexplained to all of them and the nosy librarian had a few issues keeping the noise levels to a minimum among the students who were unfamiliar with library policies.

Katara noticed that Zuko still kept his illegal thermos full of tea under the table. Every once and a while he would slowly raise it to his lips and take a swig. She watched him from the corner of her eye and silently pondered what would happen if he was caught. Nothing major, to be sure. It wasn't as if they could do much to him either. She remembered how mad she was last week when she spied him drinking in the library. Now she realized that it was kind of a stupid rule. So long as the cup had a lid, it wasn't a big deal. And on second thought, she had sneaked animal crackers into the library on many occasions and had a ziploc in her bag at that moment. _Why was I so prejudiced towards him? Katara, you seriously need to lighten up._

After a few hours of working on their respective assignments (the tea having long been consumed), a noise interrupted their flow. Zuko's stomach gurgled a low grumble. His eyes widened in humiliation and Katara had trouble stifling a laugh.

"Well, that's embarrassing." Zuko tried to shrug the incident off. "That's what I get for skipping breakfast."

"Why'd you skip breakfast?"

"I overslept and had to rush to get here. I didn't want to keep yo- umm, my work waiting." He felt his face redden and kept his eyes glued to the notebook in front of him, waiting for her to runaway screaming. _Suave Zuko, where are you when I need you?_

Instead of a scream, though, Katara only lifted her cheeks in a flattered smile. She had noticed the slip, but decided to sweep it under the rug for later. "In that case, then, would you like an armadillo-bear? Or maybe a rabbiroo?"

"Excuse me?" After a few seconds of admiring the completely confused look on Zuko's face, Katara whipped out her snack bag filled with animal crackers.

"If you really dig around, you might be able to snag a turtle-duck, but those are my favorite shape, so good luck to ya."

Zuko was struck dumb for a second by yet another surprise Katara had thrown at him. She kept throwing curveballs he was unprepared for. He could think of nothing to say, so he blurted the first thing that crossed his mind. "Food is not allowed in the library." He immediately cringed at the lack of smooth on his part. Suave Zuko sat in the shadows of his mind, slapping his face with his palm.

Katara remained unphased. She was secretly pleased that Zuko had knowledge of the rules that she usually coveted, even if he disregarded them on almost a daily basis. She had done the same thing. "Ah, well . . . neither is tea." And she smirked holding the bag out for him to share.

Zuko gratefully returned the smile. Holding a few crackers in his hand, none of them turtle ducks, he playfully tossed one in the air and caught it in his mouth. The next one was not so successful. It bounced off his nose and skidded across the table at Katara. She stopped it and popped it in her own mouth.

At this point, the lights in the library flickered from the increase in electricity produced from this flirtatious interaction. The nosy librarian huffed by and Katara quickly grabbed the snack bag and stuffed it under the table. She winced at the fact that she may have crushed a few of the helpless, baked creatures. _They never taste as good when they're broken!_

"Did you break a few?" Zuko caught her expression and guessed at the source. She only nodded confirmation with a slight pout on her lips. "That's too bad. They never taste the same broken."

"I know!" Katara exclaimed, almost too excited at sharing the same sympathy. "But they won't go to waste. I always save the broken pieces and when I get enough, I travel down to Lake Laogai and feed them to the fish. The koi always appreciate the treat."

She gave him a tiny smile before returning to her notes. Zuko reluctantly followed suit, but not before taking a few moments to absorb what he was feeling at that moment. He shared something with Katara. Even if it was just a small quirk, he appreciated her gesture that much more. He wanted so much to make a move, a motion to express his feelings towards her.

But that nagging sensation that she was his student still barred him from any such action. He hated the fact that this could go horribly awry and cause damage on multiple levels. So he didn't make any moves. He would patiently wait for her to make a move. And he desperately hoped it would be soon. He might accidently slip and push her away rather than bring her closer.

Over the course of the next few weeks, on days when Zuko taught, Katara would sit in the front row and take good notes, raising her hand to answer questions or to contribute to class discussion. No one noticed anything different between the student and teacher. She did the same thing when Tyro was the professor. After class, they might bump into each other at the gym, "coincidentally" of course. Some days she would swim, others she might kick-box. Zuko would run on the treadmill or lift weights. If Sokka was around, they'd spar. Katara and Zuko would wave to each other, nothing more. One could say it was strictly professional. Sokka, being the shrewd mind that he is, would wave back to his sister, thinking she was saying hi to him and not his friend.

On "library days" Zuko would bring two cups of tea and Katara would bring two bags of crackers. They shared nothing more than a few words as they worked on their various assignments.

True to his word, Zuko was still waiting. He was itching for something, anything, to happen. One day, about a week-and-a-half in, his emotions were haunting him so badly, his subconscious acted out.

He'd been taking notes for his dissertation for about two hours. As a result, his hand was cramping up. So, he'd put down his pen for two seconds to stretch his arms and flex his fingers. He laid his non-dominant arm out on the table, his long limb extending well beyond his notebook.

Little did he know that his fingers lay ever so gently atop Katara's hand.

She dared not move. _Does he realize what he's doing? Is it intentional? This feels nice. . . It can't be what it looks like. . . Can it?_

Katara could only look at her hand being touched by Zuko: the Adonis who sat just across the table from her and who may reciprocate her feelings for him. After a few minutes of staring at her hand, she risked a look at his face and he was completely absorbed by his book. His brow was creased in concentration and his eyes were squinting, probably trying to remember the words exactly as they were on the page. Her heart fell slightly that he had no idea what he was doing, but she grinned at his absolute focus.

It wasn't until he tapped his fingers on the table and realized that its surface was soft and warm that Zuko saw where his hand was really resting.

"Oh, wow! Katara, I'm sorry! I had no clue what I was doing!" At the beginning of his rant he quickly pulled his hand away. Half of him wanted to run, but the other fifty percent was surprised and curious as to why she didn't do anything to let him know or pull her hand free. "I didn't mean to of-offend you in any-"

"Zuko." She silenced him with his name in such a way that his mouth just kind of hung open for the flies to come and go as they pleased. "Relax. It's perfectly fine. In fact," she reached over and held onto his fingers. "I kinda liked it. Really liked it."

_She made a move. She just did. You saw it. You heard it even._ He saws the clouds disappear and his courage increased tenfold in that exact ten seconds it took for her to grab his hand and express some inkling of her feelings towards him.

He returned her gesture by gently squeezing her hand back, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. Feeling emboldened, he leaned across the table.

"In that case, then. . . is there anything else I can accidentally do that you might really like?"

She mirrored his action across the table. "I'm sure I'll be able to come up with a few things."

They were now dangerously close- practically sharing the same breath. But neither one was willing to take the next step. They simply sat there holding hands, sizing up the opportunities, so to speak.

Zuko was tired of waiting. He wanted to throw the rulebook out the window. _Screw the rules and fuck the boundaries._ "Katara . . . I - "

"Hi, Katara!"

She resumed her studying position so quickly that Zuko forgot what he was about to say. Already he missed holding her hand, knowing that she was so close- that _he _was so close.

Katara returned the greeting with little enthusiasm and rubbed her forehead. "Hi, Aang."

"Are you okay? You looked a little flushed."

Katara released an exasperated sigh. Sometimes, she really hated his attentiveness. Usually it was nice to have someone asking how she was doing instead of being the one to ask, but this was not one of those times. "Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been studying a while, you know?"

"Oh. Okay!" It was at this time that Aang diverted his attention to the other person at the table. "Hey! It's Zuko, right? I'm Aang. We met that time you returned Sokka's wallet?" And now he was thrusting his hand in Zuko's face.

Zuko shook Aang's hand, but it was brief. "Yeah, I remember." _It figures, just as I was finally getting that night out of my mind. . ._

Oblivious to the suddenly chilly atmosphere, Aang kept marching forward with vocal bravado. "So, Katara, I was in the neighborhood, and I knew you liked to study in the library, but I was wondering if you could use a break. Wanna grab a bite?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned back, which Aang took no note of. _What the hell? Is everyone allowed to ask her out, except for me? I just can't get a break._

"Thanks, Aang, but I'm not really hungry and I still have some studying to do." She didn't even look up from her book to see his crushed face.

"Oh. . . Okay. Well then I guess I'll talk to you later. Nice to see you again, Zuko."

"You too, Aang." This time he shook his hand for real. He couldn't help but feel pity for the kid. She didn't give him an inch. But all is fair in love and war.

Unfortunately, Katara and Zuko did not return to their former activity together, if you could call sharing personal space an activity.

The silence hung in the air like a blanket and as the sun outside fell behind the horizon a few hours later, Katara began to pack up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class." The sound of dejection was not hidden well by her voice.

Zuko made an attempt to cheer her up and lighten the mood. "If you're really lucky you'll see me at the gym, too." And he gave her a real, genuine smile. With teeth and everything.

And she couldn't help but smile and laugh back, even if the laugh was drudged up from the bottom of her stomach. "Yeah. . . Somehow, I keep thinking my luck is skewed, and then I remember that tomorrow is another day. I'll see you, Zuko."

"Keep in mind that this day isn't over yet." Katara nodded her thanks and walked off. Despite certain setbacks, Zuko had renewed fire, a rekindled spirit. The rulebook was slipping and he didn't bother trying to stop its fall.

* * *

_I am so pissed at Aang's timing. Shit. Fuck. And lots of other bad words! I was so damn close! _

Katara was fuming. Steam was practically billowing from her ears as she exited the library.

She noticed it was darker than it usually was when she left Wan Shi Tong, but the nights were getting longer and she needed to plan accordingly for her walks home. The air was also getting colder as winter would soon be here.

She stopped at a bench outside the doors, double checking that she had her pepper spray, just in case.

"HELP! Help me, please!"

Someone was crying from between two of the school buildings across the way. Katara quickly ran to the alley, forgetting her bag and pepper spray on the bench.

She stopped just short of the shadows and called back. She wasn't stupid. No way was she going down some dark and suspicious alley, without anyone to go for help. "I'm here! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I think my ankle's broken. I was mugged trying to go home." The voice sounded like it belonged to a young boy, maybe in his teens. It was also laced with fear, and perhaps some tears.

"I can help you. I'm a nursing major. Can you walk?"

"No, I already tried. It hurts too much."

Her conscious was warring with her profession. Should she go down the alley and help? Or play it safe and call for help? Her phone was in her bag. "Okay, I'll be right back. Let me go call someone."

"NO! No, don't leave me. What if they come back?"

"Don't worry. It will just take a few seconds to call for an ambulance. My name is Katara. I won't leave you."

"Okay, good. You're just the person we're looking for."

. . . "We?"

As she uttered the word, another person came from behind her and shoved her in the alley. Her face hit the brick wall with a slap. Stars danced in her eyes as she felt the blood drip down from her eyebrow, warm and sticky.

She couldn't really see her attacker. It was dark and her head was now injured. Things were not looking great from her current perspective. _Why the hell do I have to be so damn nice all the time?_ Not much else was going through her mind as the stranger turned her back to the wall and held her shoulder in a vice grip.

"You know, I'm really glad you came to my aid, Katara. It makes it so much easier to kill you." It was the voice of the boy with the ankle problem. But now there was no fear. And when he finally came into her line of vision, she saw that he was just a smaller guy wearing a knit cap on top of really long and shaggy hair. _Nothing like Zuko's hair,_ she thought. (Later she would blame her weird thought process on the shock from the gash in her forehead.)

"Damn it, Bean. Don't tell her we're going to kill her. Rule number 12: There's never any room for an evil monologue."

"Ease up, Raider. I was only making chit chat."

Raider she could now make out. Her assailant had hair just as long as Bean's, as she now knew he was called, but his hair was tied back with a leather thong in a neat pony tail.

"You're all quiet now. What's wrong, kitten?" Raider roughly grabbed Katara's chin and forced her to look at him.

Katara tried to pull away, but he held fast and pushed harder into her shoulder making her stifle a cry of pain. "Y-you said you were going to kill me. Why?"

"Boss's orders," Bean stated matter-of-factly. "It's a shame, for sure. Usually we only kill other scum who might step on our turf, but Boss was pretty adamant about killing you. And we can't disobey the boss. At least not yet."

"Rein it in, Bean. You're getting carried away."

"Alright. But can't we play with her first? It would be a shame to waste her." Bean dragged a finger across her delicate neck bone and down the front of her shirt. He picked up her necklace and pulled her close to his face. "This is a nice piece. How much is this worth?"

"Don't. Touch. That." Katara could now feel her adrenaline pumping through her system. _Come on, girl, think! What was the point of taking all those kick-boxing classes if you're not going to use them?_

"Looks like we've found a piece of val- SHIT!"

Katara had used her new-found strength to jam the palm of her hand up Bean's nose, effectively breaking it. Blood was now gushing freely from his face.

Raider's concentration was broken and she felt the tension on her should lighten immediately. She broke his hold by blocking his arm outwards and then used that same motion as a wind up for her right hook- straight for Raider's jaw bone. It felt like a satisfying crunch, but that could have been her knuckles. Pain was just an illusion at this point in the game. She didn't waste any time from there to run down the alley to a place with some light.

But Raider was quicker than she thought. He grabbed her hoodie and yanked her back in the dark. He now had one arm around her waist and the other hand held her throat. Her airway was then constricted. She had trouble breathing and the stars were reappearing from just a few minutes before.

"Fuckin' bitch broke my nose. We were going to let you live a bit longer," he said through a bloody mess. "But now we'll have to end our little play date sooner than expected." He whipped out a butterfly knife in an expert fashion.

She closed her eyes tight waiting for the cut or incision that would make her bleed-out and cause an enormous amount of pain. But it never came.

She opened her eyes when she heard her name yelled from literally the rooftops above her. A man fell from the heavens, slowed down only by two crowbars dragged along the brick causing sparks to rain on the tussle below him.

"Boss! We were just finishing - "

"Get away from her!" Jet began wielding the crowbars with a skill that had to have been practiced for hours.

Bean would never get to finish his sentence. Before he could blink, he wound up with a crowbar wrenched into his stomach. Jet made sure it made its way inside Bean's body as he lifted up. Bean dropped to the pavement never again to speak or breathe.

Raider still hung onto Katara. He was frozen in shock. His best friend was just killed for doing the one thing he was asked to do by his leader. Was it a sham? It was part of the plan to begin with?

It didn't take long to see that he was the next victim in this whole operation. He pushed Katara towards Jet hoping to slow down his attacker as he booked it in the opposite direction. He was almost clear when the spare crowbar hooked his ankle and brought him crashing down to the street. Jet then freed his weapon and immediately began to hit poor, unsuspecting Raider repeatedly in the head. Soon, he no longer struggled to get up as he lay face down in a red puddle.

Jet dropped the unconventional bludgeon next to the body. It clanged loudly, alerting the world that the fight was over. His chest was heaving from the exertion.

Finally he turned to Katara who was slumped against a cool brick wall. She had just witnessed a double homicide performed by her ex-boyfriend. The man she thought had changed was now a murderer. Worse than that, he was also the facilitator.

"Katara, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He reached out to hold her in what he expected would be a grateful and loving embrace, but she shied away from her would-be hero.

"Don't even think about touching me."

Jet backed away, confused at this turn of events. This was not how he planned it. "I just saved you, probably from being killed, and this is how you act towards me?"

"Yes, Jet. They were going to kill me. Because you told them to." At this point the adrenaline was wearing off. Her hand was beginning to throb. _Good to know that my punch broke something at least._

His face flashed the truth for only a millisecond before he attempted to lay the blame elsewhere. "Why would I do that? Come on, Katara, you're in shock."

"The hell I am! Jet, they said that 'Boss' ordered me killed and what did they call you when you got here, just in the nick of time by the way? Boss! I distinctly heard it, Jet. They were some of your Freedom Fighters that did something to you and you wanted them gone, so you set them after me. Were you expecting to be the hero, Jet? Because it didn't work that way."

Jet walked a few steps toward her trying to pick her up in a hug hoping to dispel the fact that his plan failed. He would try to persuade her that it was for her own good. That it was so they could be together.

But Katara would not let him come a step closer. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her voiced echoed and bounced off the walls into the rest of campus. Her echo even got a reply.

"Katara?" Once again, she had never been so happy to hear her name uttered by someone. Zuko. He was still some ways off.

But she was frozen in the alley, in an emotional standoff with Jet. She looked him in the eye so he could see that she was serious this time. "You have ten minutes to get as far away from here as possible before I call the cops. This time, believe me when I say that I _never_ want to see you again." She turned away and walked out of the dark of the bloody alley into the light from the lanterns of Wan Shi Tong.

Zuko was there waiting for her. When she was close enough that he could see what she looked like he ran the distance left between them.

"Katara, what happened? I saw your bag when I was leaving and then I heard you scream. Shit - Katara, you're bleeding!"

She was staggering toward the benches. "I think . . . my hand. It's broken." Now she was in shock. The murders were beginning to replay in her mind along with the circumstances that brought her there. Her knees wavered and she started to fall back.

But Zuko caught her arm and pulled her into his own as they collapsed in the library courtyard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. Her tears were not the gentle cries a young lady should cry, but the heavy downpour of someone who had just lost something dear to them. They were the tears of someone who had lived through great pains before and had the old wounds reopened. They were the tears of an experienced soul- something Katara should not have to go through so early in her life.

He only knew those tears because he had cried like that many years before.

Zuko could feel her hands grip his shirt, holding on for dear life. He could feel the blood seep into his collar from her cut eyebrow as she buried her face in his shoulder. _Katara, what has happened to you? There is so much I don't know yet. But I promise you will never feel like this again. I promise._

The wind picked up as they sat there on the cold cobblestones in front of the library. It was much longer than ten minutes when it began to rain and Katara finally stopped crying. And they stayed that way in familiar companionable silence for a few minutes more, letting the rain wash away the horrors of the recent, and distant, past.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter sounds more melodramatic than the others. It was high time for some real drama! Let me know how it went because I've never written something quite like this before. I don't know how I feel about the ending either. . . I tried to leave it on a cliffhanger, but it just didn't work out that way this time.**

**This is also the longest chapter yet! It gets the ball rolling for future chapters and hopefully makes up for the briefness of the last one. It might be a month or so before the next one gets published so make this one last! Work is beginning to pile up and I cannot be failing so please send words of encouragement telepathically. That would be most gracious of you, my lovelies.**

**By the way, if anyone is looking for some good lemony inspiration, watch Secret Diary of a Callgirl. Absolutely fantastic! Until next time! XOXOX**


	14. Handling

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 14: _Handling_

Katara was sitting in a corner chair at the police station. Her eyes were staring at nothing in particular. Any unsuspecting person might have assumed that she had just slipped off the deep end the way her arms laid lifeless at her sides, her posture non-existent and her legs limp like wet noodles. In addition, she was all bandaged up - hand, forehead and hoodie a spotted, bloody mess. The only sign of life was the slow rise and fall of her chest with every shallow breath.

Zuko thought that after her cry in the library court she would recover. But since the ambulance came and brought them to the police station, she hadn't uttered a single syllable. He was afraid that the longer they stayed in the station the worse she would get. After an hour-and-a-half of waiting reading the typical outdated magazines (he'd even read through all the issues of Cosmo) he was just about ready to scream.

With one last look at Katara, who barely registered he was sitting next to her, he left his seat and walked to the nearest officer placed behind the counter.

"Excuse me, officer, but we've been waiting for almost two hours for someone to take a statement. What's the hold up?"

The officer didn't even look up and replied with a very bored, yet terse, "It's late on a weekend night. What do you _think_ is the hold up?" The cop had a light scar crossing the right side of his face, similar to the lacings on a football. Zuko was almost jealous. This guy acted as if he did not take his job seriously enough. Perhaps that was why he was assigned to counter duty instead of being placed in the field.

"That's why I'm asking." Zuko was definitely not in the mood for this kind of attitude. "My friend witnessed a double homicide and was assaulted herself. Don't you think that takes a little precedence?"

"If your girlfriend doesn't like being assaulted perhaps she should get a new boyfriend who doesn't look like a fucked up pimp."

Zuko could not believe he was being judged for his looks, again, and then being falsely accused of actions he would not even dream of committing. A part of his mind was concerned that he might actually look like that, but there were more pressing matters.

It had been awhile since he had any need to visit a police station. Zuko was going to have to play a card he thought he would never have to play again. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He would deal with the nightmares for as long as necessary, as long as Katara was taken care of. It would be worth it if it got things moving.

Zuko fiercely slapped his hands on the counter causing the cop to jump and look up. "Do you know who I am?"

The cop only smirked. "Listen, Pal. I've seen about 20 of you this week alone. You think I don't know your type? Now sit down and wait for help like everyone else."

"I'm sure you have seen me. But you're wrong about the context. Maybe you should _look again_." Zuko leaned in and turned the good side of his face towards the cop. He made sure he looked mad enough for what he was trying to accomplish. He really didn't have to try that hard to master the look. It was a family heirloom.

This time the cop did look closely, if only to get rid of this rabble-rouser. It didn't take long for Zuko's plan to take effect. When recognition dawned on the officer's features, he shrank back, eyes wide and face drained of color.

"I'm t-terribly sorry, Sir. How can we. . . help you?"

Zuko straightened up to his full height - the height of authority. "For starters, I would like to speak with Special Agent Long Feng. While he's getting ready, it would be absolutely fantastic if we could get something hot. Tea is preferable. You're cooperation is most generous and greatly appreciated."

Zuko didn't wait for a reply as he returned to his seat. He could hear the cop scurry off to do what was ordered.

It felt good to use some of his inherent power. It had been sitting dormant for a few years. He forgot how much stuff he could get done if he just used what he was born with. Unfortunately, there were pounds of baggage and stress that came with that power. Not to mention heaps of bad memories. _Better to let sleeping dogs lie,_ he thought.

"What the hell was that?" Katara eyed Zuko suspiciously, still in her zombie-like position.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "What was what?"

"I'm not an idiot, Zuko. What just happened at the counter?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." _She really doesn't need to be bothered with that back story right now._

Katara wasn't given the opportunity to question him further. A tall, muscular woman wearing a BSSPD v-neck, jeans and dangerously pointy high heels walked up to them holding two styrofoam cups. Her other accessories included a shiny badge hanging from her neck and a gun holstered to her hip. Her long black hair was swept up in a pony tail with bangs hanging to the side and there were hints of a tattoo on her left shoulder.

The appearance of this women left Katara in awe. She thought girl cops only looked that hot on TV. She was just proven wrong.

The fact that Zuko stood up when the dominatrix/cop approached left her further stunned. Her night was turning into something else.

"June. It's been a while." Zuko reached for the cups, but June held them back.

"How did I know it would be you? I never get asked to do such menial tasks. Yet here I am, toting not one, but two cups of tea."

"Yeah, I heard you were promoted to Detective Sergeant. Who'd you have to kill to get that job?" Zuko crossed his arms. Katara noticed that he was trying to not smile. _Who is this woman?_

"Wow, thanks for that vote of trust. I actually got the job on my own. But I'm not gonna lie, my former life as a bounty hunter came in handy. So. . . this your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend."

Silence ensued. Eyes were avoided.

"Yeah. That's awkward. Anyway, here's your tea. You look like shit." June handed Zuko one cup before pulling up a chair of her own. She flipped it around and leaned on the back in Katara's direction.

"Sweetie, sit up. If your spine takes anymore of that torture, I'll be able to hear it screaming from the permanent damage."

With her mouth agape, Katara did as she was told and happily accepted her tea. After her first sip, she coughed a little bit and almost glared at June.

"You like?" June asked. "I took the liberty of giving you a special blend. Hope you don't mind."

Katara calmed down and smiled at June, which freaked Zuko out just a tad. "No, I don't mind."

"What do you mean special blend?" Zuko's curiosity was definitely piqued. He liked Katara. A whole lot. And he used to like June. He'd definitely had a few fantasies that featured her heavily. But that was a different life. The fact the two ladies might be getting along sent his nerves into a frenzy that he couldn't translate. It wasn't necessarily a good frenzy. June had a foggy history and Katara had a rough night. The combination couldn't be the best.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Katara took another healthy swig of her tea.

"What 'special blend?'" He was now highly apprehensive of that beverage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Now it was Zuko's turn to glare. "Oh, that's mature."

Katara only winked in reply and Zuko's head jerked back at her unusual behavior. _What's gotten into _you_?_

June having witnessed the exchange and part of the one leading up to it laughed out loud. "I definitely like this one, Zuko. She's way better than that black cloud you hung out with before."

"June," Zuko warned his detecting friend.

"Sorry, it's been a long day and these shoes aren't comfy. You try it sometime."

"That's quite enough, Detective Sergeant." A man who was just a little shorter than June walked up behind her. His suit suggested he was higher up, and his expression had just a hint of creepy in it. But his voice was smooth and led you to believe it could be trusted.

"That's my queue to leave. Catch you lovebirds later." Her heels were clicking too loudly for anyone to correct her statement.

The man bowed when everyone could hear their own thoughts again. "Good evening, Zuko. How can the Dai Li assist you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my friend has had an ordeal tonight and she could use some help."

"Of course. Anything for one of our friends." Katara was severely confused at this point. Her confusion was plain on her face. She may have shown some fear as well, because Zuko began to include her.

"Katara, this is Special Agent Long Feng. He has helped me in the past and now he's going to help you. I trust him."

She couldn't ignore the shiver that ran down her spine when she shook hands with Long Feng. She drank more tea to calm her nerves.

Long Feng led them to his office with his hands held behind his back. Katara slowed her pace and whispered to Zuko. "How the hell do you have connections with the secret service? Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I said so earlier. I know the Dai Li have some shady spots to their past, but they can help. They are worlds better since the war ended. Long Feng is one of the best."

"You failed to answer my first question."

"It's not important." Zuko picked up his pace.

"It kind of is," Katara growled. "After waiting for hours, you talk to someone and we're helped in a matter of minutes. I mean, who are you, Zuko?"

Zuko grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. His normally fierce eyes were sad and hurt from the question asked. "Katara, drop it. Please. I promise I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to focus on you and why you're here. Do you think you can talk about it?"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and stared him down. She tossed her tea back like a shot, crushed the cup in her hand and tossed it in the nearest bin. "Yeah. I can talk about it. Watch me."

BREAK

Forty-five minutes later, they had a restraining order against Jet and a warrant out for his arrest. Watches were put on the known Freedom Fighter hotspots . Her testimony was written down and she was willing to appear in court when they found him.

Katara refused witness protection. She wasn't going to hide until they found him. Her life would keep on going even though two others had ended only hours before. If anything, she could draw him out of hiding if he attempted to speak with her and make amends – unlikely.

Zuko was present for the whole testimony. He didn't actually know what happened until he heard it explained to Long Feng. And it was worse than he thought. Jet was sick. He was sure of it now. He was displaying similar symptoms to his sister. He was also sure that Katara was an extremely strong person to be able to repeat what went down in the alley without breaking a sweat.

When Katara asked if she could stay the night with him, he didn't even think to object. His place was closer anyway and they were both tired. He also didn't want her to go home if Jet was lurking nearby.

He was glad to be spending more time with her, but sad about the circumstances. This was not what he had in mind when Katara would see his place for the first time.

Even worse, she was acting peculiar. He was sure it wasn't the night's events or whatever was in that special blend. Maybe both. Katara would just be sitting in the passenger seat and then she was overcome with giggles. She was also extremely . . . touchy. She kept running her hands down her thighs, arms and over the leather interior.

Her sighs accompanying her touches did nothing to calm Zuko down, either. His nerves were probably more shot by this time than her own. Or so they seemed.

_Is the kitchen clean? More importantly, is my bedroom clean? Not that I plan on taking advantage of her. How wrong would that be? If she doesn't start acting normal, I don't know what I'll do. If she doesn't stop sighing, I might have to actually lock myself out of the apartment. And now we're here. Fan-fucking-tastic._

Zuko and Katara stood outside the elevator waiting for it to descend all twenty floors before opening the doors to them. The pair stepped inside and went to separate corners. He punched the pent house button. Katara having witnessed this action could only stare. It was just something else she didn't know about him.

He could feel her gaze from across the enclosed area. He tried to fight it, but after a few seconds their eyes locked. He took in her bandaged head, the blood splattered down her front, the same blood that stained his collar.

He felt the urge to speak and opened his mouth, but no words came. She had been through so much - and not just tonight. How could he even start?

As if she could hear his thoughts, she slid along the back wall of the elevator until she was beside him, leaning into him. She fingered at his shirt where she bled on him before her hand moved under his collar, slowly caressing his neck.

He watched her delicate facial features reveal nothing of what she was thinking. He was hoping his facial emotions were similar and was again thankful he only had to worry about half. He didn't want to breathe for fear of scaring her away. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he swore he wouldn't make the first move.

He only heard the elevator doors open to his apartment foyer. He was still too mesmerized to do anything else. It wasn't until Katara dangled his keys in front of his face that he began to move, albeit very slowly. She had just pick-pocketed him and he honestly didn't care. He followed her like he was in a trance as she opened his door.

She threw his keys on the coffee table and spoke to him over her shoulder, taunting him with a sensual angle of her body. "You can start by making me a drink."

_Right! Drinks! Drinks. Shit. What do I have for drinks? Where is that bar again? I know I left it around here somewhere. . . Near the kitchen? By the stereo? What kind of drink should I make her? Us? Damnit, where is that bar? Oh, right in front of me. Smooth, Zuko. Speaking of, where the hell are you Suave Zuko? Just because you have no intention of taking advantage of Katara tonight, that is no reason for you to slack off! Remember, you are _not _going to make the first move. What are you going to do? What are you doing? You already made the drinks? When did that happen? Oh, boy_. . .

And indeed, Zuko was holding two glasses filled with an alcohol-based liquid. Apparently, Suave Zuko was already working subconsciously.

Katara was lounging on the couch, waiting patiently. She reclined into the cushions which only accented her curves even more. Even with bandages all over her Zuko was having difficulty breathing whenever she came into his line of vision.

When he sat down on the couch he made sure to leave a good foot of space in between them. His back was as straight as an arrow. He offered her the drink and pulled his hand away as if any contact would cause an electric shock, killing them both.

Katara looked at him through her eye lashes. Clinking her glass against his own, she nodded her thanks and said, "Cheers," in a voice that sent tremors through Zuko's limbs.

He barely took a sip before he had to put the glass down on the coffee table for fear of spilling it, his hand was beginning to shake. _Come on, man. Pull yourself together!_

It's not that he wasn't happy to be with her. He was nervous about this new side of Katara he'd never really seen, with the exception of walking in on her. But even then, she never acted this . . . adult in the time he knew her. Part of what he liked about her was her innocence with a hint of rebellion just underneath the skin. Katara's current personality was showing much more rebellion than he would like to see.

He barely had time to notice Katara's empty glass on the table before he was forced to sit back on the couch with someone's lips plastered to his own. With his impeccably good posture and strategic spacing completely tossed out the window, he tried to focus on what he should be doing.

Katara was leaning into him; her body closed the gap between them. Her hands held his face close as her mouth was moving furiously. The feel of her breasts flush against his chest made it very hard to control any of his actions or emotions. He could feel blood rushing to his groin.

As if sensing this, Katara pushed him farther back into the cushions. Within seconds she was on top of him straddling his lap. She continued kissing him. Her tongue was lashing in tempo with the grinding of her hips. Zuko's hands slowly began to ascend her thighs to increase the friction between them.

The longer they kissed, the more Zuko's inhibitions dissolved. He ached to reach higher, hold her closer, maybe or not rip off her shirt.

Then the phone rang.

It was not his phone, but Katara's. She dug it out of her pocket and flipped it open. Zuko could hear the voice on the other line.

"SUKIIIIII!" _Katara, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago!_ "Oh, come on, Suki. I'm fine. Really! The bleeding has stopped now." _Bleeding? Katara, what is going on? _"S'okay! The pain is mostly gone. Why are you acting like my mother? You are NOT my mother! You can't tell me what to do!" _Your mother . . . ? Katara, are you drunk?_ "What? Noooo. Nah-uh. . . Maybe a little." _You know you're not supposed to drink! Don't you remember New Year's Eve two years ago? _ "No." _Uh-huh. Where are you? I'll come get you._ "Don't bother. I'm with Zuko." _You're with Zuko. Fantastic. Could you please give Zuko the phone, Katara?_

During this whole conversation, Zuko was only half-listening. He was having issues concentrating since the girl he was currently pursuing was sitting on his erection. Not to mention the fact that she kept running her free hand through his hair. He was just about ready to push her up against the wall. That's why he was semi-unprepared for what happened next.

"Suki would like to speak with you." She handed him the phone with a pout. "She doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I guess I'll just have to do something else. . ."

Zuko lifted the phone to his ear as Katara smiled an alluring grin at him. "Hello?" His voice squeaked on the last syllable. Katara was kissing his neck and her hands were working at the buttons on his shirt making it very hard to sound manly and in control.

"Hi, Zuko. I'm going to ask you something and I would like an honest answer, please. Has Katara had anything to drink?"

His shirt was now open and Katara licked his nipple. "Ah! Yes! Ahem, yeah, yeah she has." _Focus. Don't be a tool._

"Okay then. Just so you know Katara cannot hold her liquor. At all. She never drinks and on the rare occasion she does, she stops at one. What I mean is: at one drink she gets extremely touchy and smooth. At two, she gets even touchier with a heap of stupidity. She becomes a stereotypical sorority drunk. And at three drinks, all those traits are doubled and she won't remember any of the last two drinks. She'll probably throw up. She'll get all emotional and in the extreme case black out immediately. For some strange reason, the alcohol stays in her system for much longer than the average human and it hits her sooner, too.

"I'm only telling you this so you know what you're dealing with. I don't know what happened tonight but I'm assuming that she's had another drink somewhere in there because she is acting like an idiot on the phone. I also know how she feels about you so I can only guess what she was doing with you when I called.

"For the rest of the night she is in your care. I'll take care of Sokka and the others. I'm going to trust that you'll make the right decision. Do yourself a favor and don't fuck this up, Zuko. Have a good night."

The line went dead.

After the initial greeting, Suki had Zuko's undivided attention despite the beautiful woman trying to seduce him in his own apartment. The undisguised threat at the end did not go unnoticed and launched Zuko into a moral frenzy.

Zuko was looking at himself on the couch from the leather chair that completed the living room furniture in an out-of-body experience that he would sporadically get under periods of intense stress. He noticed that with the phone tossed on the table his body resumed the insistent make out session with a drunken Katara. Existential Zuko pinched his nose. He began to speak knowing that the only one who would hear him was busy playing tonsil hockey.

_What the fuck are you doing? A: She's still your student. B: She's drunk. C: She's also had a very harrowing experience tonight. This "romantic" exercise is probably a result of shock. May I recommend that you get your head out of your ass and just make sure that you both get some normal, hands-off-each-other sleep? You may also want to dump that other drink before she can get her hands on it._

_Speaking of which, where did she get the first drink if the drink you gave her was not her first tonight? The only other thing she had to drink was tea at the sta – Oh. June. She must've slipped something in Katara's tea. Hence the special blend. You are officially an idiot._

_Okay. So, yes she did make the first move, but she was also under the influence. I'm afraid it doesn't count, bucko. And yes, I do get to call you stupid names when these situations arise. So cool yourself down, get her off you and end the evening before it gets any worse. Time to face the music._

"Katara, wait. Stop." He grabbed her by the hips and practically had to throw her next to him. "We really shouldn't be doing this." He quickly glanced at the empty chair adjacent to the couch.

"Why? Because Suki said so?" She crawled back over to him and ran her hand up his inner thigh, dangerously close to his swollen appendage. "I really don't care what Suki said. I want you, Zuko." Her hand moved to undo his belt.

Zuko jumped up from the couch and put the coffee table between them. With his back to her, Real Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose taking deep breaths. He could feel the blood rush back to the rest of his body.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that, but the circumstances are the best, Katara. You've been through a lot tonight and I don't want to be triggered by a defense mechanism. It's better if we stop now and try again when you've recovered and – where's my drink?"

His glass was where he left it, but it was empty. "Oh, I was thirsty." She stood up and swayed on her feet before she stumbled over to him. "Now where were we?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, partially for stability's sake. The fumes were evident on her breath.

"No. No, I think it's time for bed." Zuko grabbed her wrists and unclenched them from his ruined garment.

"It's about time." She wiggled out of his grasp and made another pass at his pants.

With the magic long gone, his patience was running thin. "No, Katara. Time for bed by yourself. _We_ won't be doing anything else tonight."

"I don't believe this! You're. . . you're rejecting me?" And for the second time that night, Katara began to cry.

Zuko now rolled his eyes. He'd had it up to here. "I'm not rejecting you. On the contrary, I'm trying to protect you. Us."

"No! You're just like all the others. I'm done with men. I think I'll just become a lesbian. I hope you're happy! Now, you'll never get this! I think I. . . I think. . . Shit."

Katara covered her mouth with her hands and ran to the kitchen. She then proceeded to vomit in the sink ending all conversation for the remainder of the night.

**Well, that chapter may have gotten away from me. I ran with whatever I thought of. But I hope you like it! Not to mention some limey goodness. I hope this will sustain you until the next chapter which at this rate will probably be in July.**

**I feel like I don't thank my reviewers enough. So THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You make my days brighter and my writing better. You never fail and in return I hope I never fail you. Thanks again, as always XOXOX.**


	15. Questions

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 15: _Questions_

The earliest rays of light sneaked their way onto the bed. The window frame was outlined in shadow across the silky sheets. The only sign of life was the gentle rise and fall of the covers. Katara was enjoying how super comfy her bed was this morning. She was still caught on the edge of sleep and hadn't opened her eyes yet.

_Those were some weird dreams last night. That make out session seemed so real! Thank goodness I'm not that bold in real life or I might have some serious problems on my hands. And what is up with all the pirates?_

_But seriously, I must have been really tired last night for some reason. That's why my bed feels so comfy. And soft? I didn't know I owned silk sheets. . . Oh no. . . _

Too afraid for the full effect, Katara only opened one eye and closed it rapidly. _My bedroom is not red. Nor does it face east. It should not be this sunny in my room this early._ "Shit."

In the heat of her realization, she sat up too quickly and collapsed back into the pillows. _Why does my head hurt so much? And my hand? Oh yeah. Scuffle. Last night. Jet. Police station. Zuko was there. He drove me home. . . Wait, that's not right. He drove us back to his place. What happened after that?_

She fully opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling which looked exactly like every other bedroom ceiling. Her thinking evolved to spoken word. "If I didn't go home last night, that means I'm in Zuko's bed. His very comfortable, silk sheeted, giant bed." She spread her arms out to the side as if to prove to herself that she indeed wasn't in her tiny single bed.

As if to provide more solid proof of what happened the night before, Katara sat up. The sheets fell from her shoulders and she was upset to find that she was in her underwear. And it was particularly sexy underwear because she knew she was meeting Zuko at the library the day before. Looking nice underneath gave her an extra bounce in her step. But now she was regretting her choice that possibly led to something else last night. "At least I don't feel like I had sex last night. . ."

She wracked her brain for more answers. "But why do I feel like I drank several somethings with alcohol in them? And if this _is_ Zuko's bed, where is Zuko?

"What did I do last night? What did I do _to him?_"

Moving as fast as her hungover body would allow, she collected the pieces of clothing strewn about the room. Her pants were tossed over the bookshelf and her shirt had been draped over a lamp on the nightstand.

She left his bedroom and made her way down stairs. Her sweatshirt was hanging on the banister – the last item in the rolodex of clothing worn the day before. She could only shake her head at the rusty stain which would likely be a permanent reminder of what happened last night. She would have to get a new hoodie. And it sucked because hoodies had changed style and she would never be able to find the perfect replacement unless she wanted to wait another decade for fashion to repeat itself. So far the morning was starting off less than desirable.

After putting on her shoes at the bottom of the stairs she ticked off the items on the mental checklist of things that she brought with her. Her phone and her bag were still missing. She looked in every nook and cranny slowly and quietly making her way to the door.

And then she spotted the phone on the coffee table. She almost ran to it and was stopped just out of reach by a leg sticking out from the couch.

Zuko, still asleep, was in mid-stretch. Once that innocent action was completed he sighed and his limbs fell back at his sides, tangled around his blanket. He continued his slumber and was unaware of the girl looming over his form.

Katara was still standing on her tip-toes, the last-ditch effort to stop her body from crashing into his leg and waking him up in the process and thereby ruining her quiet escape. Once she relaxed, she gazed upon the sleeping Zuko. The unmarred side of his face was facing up.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Such a handsome face. And how does he have a super nice apartment in the upper ring? I may have ruined the best thing going for me. . . What the hell did I do last night? I made him give up his bed. I hope that's all that happened. . . I forced him to the couch at any rate. I am a horrible excuse for a human being! And I feel like shit physically, too! Now I have to deal with the repercussions. I'll be able to think better once I get myself cleaned up. At home. And after I get drilled by the roommates. Once again, I am super smooth. NOT. I'll just get my phone and then I can – _

For the second time in less than twelve hours, her phone rang. The vibrations were heard before the ringer and it caused everything else on the table to rattle. Then the annoying, mindless tune started and it sounded particularly loud this morning.

She pounced and silenced her lousy accessory and turned just as fast back to the couch. Zuko remained mostly undisturbed in his same position. The only sign of change was a slight frown where a tranquil expression used to be.

Without checking to see if he would stay that way, she moved to the door and left. The latch caught behind her and as she boarded the train to the lower ring, she realized she left her bag in Zuko's passenger seat.

* * *

She leaned her head against the inside of the front door. She didn't see her roommates, but she could feel them there, waiting for her to explain whatever it was that happened the night before.

"Okay. Before you start with the whole 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' scenario, can I please just have a shower?"

"Sure," said Suki. "But are you okay?"

"You mean apart from the strained hand, the stitches in my skull, the hangover, and the fact that I could have ruined all my chances with Zuko because a twisted cop slipped me spiked tea?" She lifted her head and turned to show them most of the damage. "Yes. . . I'm fine."

"Sugar Queen," started Toph. "You do know what fine means, right? Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. Just sayin'. Take your shower and pop some pills. We'll be right here when you get situated."

Katara wasted no time. She had a good silent cry in the heat of the shower. Her muscles relaxed as the water pelted her shoulders and back. It only stung a little when soap got into her cut. Overall the effect of the shower was positive.

She stole a few extra minutes before getting dressed and evaluated the damage in the mirror. She had bruises around her neck and her shoulder was sporting a particularly greenish one. Her forehead also had some discoloration. The bruises she could handle, they had faded a bit since the incident. Her hand was also a small problem and wouldn't cause much trouble when wrapped.

It was her forehead that made her do a double take.

Above her left eyebrow was a deep scratch that stretched for the entire length of the brow and on to her hairline. _I must've dragged my head along the brick more than I thought. With the green bruise and the stitches I'm beginning to look like Frankenstein's Monster._

_I shouldn't say that though. This will scar, but it's nothing really. I've seen worse. . ._ _It's funny that it's on the same side as his. We'll be a matched set. That is, if I can ever fix the damage I did last night._

After the self-pity, she got dressed and mentally prepared herself to talk about what she remembered happening. There was hot tea waiting for her in the kitchen and she found her friends waiting on the couch. With the comfort of knowing that this particular cup of tea was not tampered with, she dove headfirst into the tale starting with Aang's interruption in the library and finishing with the car ride to the upper ring. Suki filled her in with the conversation they had on the phone which lead Katara to fear the worst.

"And you guys tried to call me again this morning, right?" Katara asked.

When they shook their heads, Katara checked her phone for missed calls. At the time it rang that morning, Aang's name appeared. "He must've wanted something. Maybe a breakfast date? I hope not."

"Gah! I can't believe Twinkle Toes tried to make a pass at you! I thought I had convinced him not to, that little worm."

"I've always known that he liked me, I just tried to ignore it."

"And Jet had it out for you, so he could rescue you and make him the hero. I think there's a name for that move, but I can't remember it right now." Suki tapped her fingers on her leg. "It's sick no matter how you look at it though."

"I was very lucky that Zuko left the library shortly after me. I don't what would have happened if he didn't show up when he did. And unless I remember what atrocities I committed last night, I might never get close to him, like before Aang arrived."

"Hold up," Toph interrupted. "You haven't even talked to Zuko yet. Since you left this morning on what may or may not have been a walk of shame, you've only seen us. In order to find out how bad you messed things up, you're going to have to talk to him. For all you know, you could have improved your current standing."

"Ugh, I really don't want to do that though."

"Well, tough! Grow a pair, Katara! We all do stupid stuff now and again. And the next day we all have to deal with problems we made in a drunken stupor. So get off your ass and get things straightened out!"

Toph's oddly inspirational speech affected Katara much more than she anticipated. "You're right, Toph!" Katara jumped up and started racing for the door. "I'll get ready for class and I'll talk to him after."

But Suki had a different idea. "Sit back down!" Katara did as she was told. She wasn't exactly a pillar of strength in her state of mind and was easily controlled by simple suggestion or command. "You are going nowhere for the rest of the day. You had a horrible night, followed by hours at the police station and most likely vomit. You will eat something, and then you are going back to bed. Besides you need to get your cover story straight for when the boys ask where you were last night. I told them you were sleeping over at a friend's house. You know her through the school's nursing program. So get your finer details right should they question you. I can't think of everything."

"Well, thanks, MOM."

Suki glared at her best friend. "Don't even go there! After how you treated me on the phone, be happy that I'm not."

Katara blushed in embarrassment. "You're right. I'm sorry. . . Thanks for helping me, guys."

"Whatever," Toph ignored the thanks. "But anything you decide to eat, I would love some of it."

* * *

He let his mind wander aimlessly while he worked over the stove. Sixteen pots were brewing before him and his hands moved automatically between the jars of tea leaves. He liked to consider brewing as his element. It was warm, consistent, and he felt useful. With apron at his waist he could do no harm in the house of hot leaf juice. It was a sanctuary.

Unfortunately, the fact that this job did allow his mind to stumble on whatever popped in his head, Katara was a frequent topic that he could not figure out.

_Why did she leave? Was she freaked out by the fact that she woke up in my bed? Does she not remember anything from the night before? Was she hurt by the fact that I didn't want to do anything? What the hell?_

"Zuko," Iroh started. "I was hoping for a break from the customers. Would you mind switching places with me and delivering these cups of tea to table four? It's the one in the corner."

"Seems rather unlike you, Uncle. But if you want to brew so badly, who am I to stop you?"

"That's my prince. Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko focused on the steaming liquid inside the tiny cups as he tried to hold the serving tray steady. He walked the very familiar paths between chairs and tables before finally arriving at table four. "Two cups of green tea and jasmine just as – " Zuko looked up to find Katara sitting where the customer at table four should be. He looked back to the kitchen just in time to see Iroh slip behind the curtain. "That clever old man."

"Don't take it out on him. I asked if you were here and then he said to leave it to him. So, it's technically my fault."

"And you ordered two teas because. . . ?"

Katara shrugged. "I didn't order any tea. He sat me down here and asked me to wait. He delivered, that's for sure."

"Don't get too attached. I might have to kill him later." He pulled out the chair opposite and sat down. He pushed one cup at Katara and took the other for himself. "My uncle has a way with people and I'm one of his favorite subjects to test out little ideas that he gets. Apparently it's getting worse with old age."

"Gimme a for instance." Katara slowly took a sip and Zuko followed suit, trying to calm his nerves.

"Well, it's rather a short story. Uncle kind of harangued me into going out with a frequent customer, Jin. He was convinced that she had a crush on me. It was awkward and nice at the same time. It was also. . . during a very difficult period in my life."

"It sounds like your uncle was trying to do something nice for you then. I think I like him already. I forbid you to kill him." They both smiled at the ease they could return to their old banter. But it wasn't long before the black cloud came back.

"You weren't in class yesterday," Zuko stated.

Katara grabbed a lock of her hair and started twirling it around her finger. "I, uh, took a personal day. And you weren't in the library, the gym, or at your apartment today."

"Oh, and I suppose this place just popped up on your list of places to check." His didn't bother to disguise the frustration in his voice. "It's not like I'm hiding. For your information I didn't feel like working on a lesson plan or my dissertation today. I needed to keep busy. How did you know to look for me here anyway?"

"I passed by here the other day with my roommates and I saw you working. We were this close to stopping here, too, but I convinced them otherwise. I didn't want you to think I was stalking you." She tried to make a small joke out of the last sentence, but it didn't take.

"And showing up here today doesn't look like that at all." Zuko's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey! I am making a serious effort here!" Katara's voice was a stressed whisper. She didn't want to cause a scene in the shop, but at the same time she did want to relay her anger. "I didn't have to track you down so we could talk about the other night! But I did. So don't treat me like some dumb one-night stand!"

She sat back and crossed her arms in a huff. The tension in the air was thick and awkward. After a few moments of silence, Katara was the first to speak. "Was it?"

"What?"

"Was it a one-night stand?"

Zuko's earlier suspicions were confirmed and he calmed down exponentially. She didn't remember. "No. No, it wasn't. Not that it wasn't headed in that direction, but Suki's call knocked some sense into me. You were in a . . . fragile condition. Eventually, I had to stop being a guy and start being a gentleman." He slid his arms across the table and played with the salt and pepper shakers, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Katara rubbed her bruised shoulder unconsciously. "Well, thanks for that. I would like to apologize if I behaved in any undignified manner."

Zuko laughed. "Hey, you do _not_ need to apologize for _that_. I mean, it was . . . kinda like a dream come true."

"And," Katara met him at the salt and pepper. "You waited this long to do anything about that dream because . . . ?"

"Well, because I'm your teacher, technically speaking. But we're so close in age I feel like it shouldn't really matter. I was waiting for you to make the first move. It just seemed simpler that way. When you did make a move last night, even if it was under the influence of something, I felt relieved. Like this weight had lifted and I could finally reach you. And then you left first thing in the morning. . ."

"You were awake for that?" she asked.

"I was up way before you came downstairs. I rise with the sun, always have." He scratched the back of his head.

"So when the phone rang?"

"I actually saw you run for it. You were pretty fast."

"And when you stretched on the couch?"

"I was just messing with you." His smirk was broad.

"You're a jerk," Katara labeled him. But she also couldn't stop smiling.

"Consider it payback for throwing up in my sink."

Her face fell. "I really am sorry. I don't remember anything after getting in your car."

"Is that why you left in such a hurry? You really missed out. I was gonna make pancakes."

Katara was clearly embarrassed now and Zuko felt bad he brought it up again. "Hey. Really. Don't feel bad. People do crazy stuff all the time. I don't blame you. After the ordeal you had I probably would have suggested a drink if you hadn't beat me to it." He reached for her hand and she did not resist.

She slowly nodded her head in rational agreement. "So. . . Pancakes, huh?"

"Yup. With cinnamon and chocolate chips."

"I'm more of a classic blueberry fan."

"Ah, yes. The anti-oxidant factor cancels out the sugar rush."

"Yeah, I gotta watch my figure somehow." She gave her flat stomach a pat.

"Trust me, your figure is the last thing you should be watching."

"Oh yeah?" she looked up. "What should I be watching? You?"

Zuko couldn't stop the rush of blood to his face. He always got so comfortable talking to Katara that he sometimes forgot to watch what he was saying. He wanted to tell her everything and at the same time he knew he didn't have to tell her anything because they could do silence just as easily. But she would listen all the same. She looked at him as if he actually existed. He wanted to live and had a sudden fear that he was not doing that.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?"

* * *

Gray was the only true word to describe the weather that day. The air was a foggy soup that left you drenched if you stood outside long enough. One had to dress appropriately if one went out at all.

So, decked out in their raincoats that were really just sporty waterproof jackets, Zuko lead Katara hand in hand down the empty promenade.

Uncle Iroh having watched the entire scene from afar immediately dismissed Zuko for the rest of the day when he saw Zuko stand up and traded the apron for his nephew's raincoat. Zuko found some cookies in his pocket stealthily placed by the crazy old coot.

"Where exactly are we going?" Katara didn't really care, in fact. She liked holding his hand. But she couldn't help her curiosity.

He picked up the pace as his head turned from left to right and back. "It should be around here somewhere. Or . . . right there."

They turned and there is was. A playground right in the middle of the lower east ring.

Katara couldn't hide her excitement. "You know, I've lived in Ba Sing Se forever and I've never known this was here? It's been ages since I've been to a playground!"

"Good," stated Zuko, a triumphant grin on his face. "Which one first?"

She looked around taking in each attraction and shrieked when her eyes fell upon it. "Definitely the see-saw!"

It was just a matter of seconds before they were on opposite ends bouncing to and fro. Katara's hair fell loose around her face with each descent to the ground.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked.

Zuko was a tad reluctant. "Okay. . ."

"I ask a question, you answer it – truthfully – and then we switch."

"This sounds dangerous, but okay."

Katara thought for a moment and Zuko was afraid what the question would entail. "How, after hours of waiting, did you get us help so quickly at the police station the other night?"

_Oh, sure. She remembers that but nothing after. No point in running from it I guess._ "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm kind of a big deal."

Katara took this answer the wrong way and immediately got off the see-saw causing Zuko to hit the ground with no mercy and roll back off his seat. He laid on the wet ground as Katara walked over and stood over him.

"Been watching Anchorman lately?"

"Yes, actually. Ow."

She extended her arm to help him up, but instead of standing up, he yanked her down on the ground next to him. They lay in the mist for a few moments letting the moisture collect on their faces.

Katara couldn't let the question go, though. "Seriously. The truth, remember?"

Zuko sighed. "My family comes from old money. My dad, well, he _was_ a big deal. He caused a lot of people pain. The fact that he was a mob boss kind of made him hard to touch, though. The cops could never get enough information on him. But they all knew his face. I look a lot like him. And because the cops all had tags on him, they had tags on his connections, including me. I spent quite a bit of time at the station because of my dad, so they know me pretty well. You've probably heard of my father. Ozai . . ."

He felt Katara stiffen at his side. "Your dad was Lord Ozai?" She said it as more of a statement than a question. "The Phoenix King?" Her voice was also quiet.

"He had a lot of names. You just named his top two. But yeah." When she didn't relax he turned to her. "Is that okay?"

Her dark skin was paler than it should be. Her voice was still quiet. "Is that your question?"

"What? No."

"Okay then. To the swings!" She leapt up and ran for the metal frame holding up two seats. "Gimme a push, Zuko!"

He swept the topic of his father under the rug until further notice. He could tell that it was off limits still. But she knew now, so it was out there and he couldn't stop the knowledge of it. Meanwhile, he relished the way she said his name.

"What's your question?" she asked.

He gave her several good pushes on the swing thinking carefully about what he wanted to ask. "You know, it's funny. . . I really like you, Katara."

"You're right! That's hilarious!" She turned over her shoulder with a wide smile to show that she was teasing him again.

"Ha-ha. But I do, you know."

"I have a pretty good idea, yeah."

It was much easier to ask her while facing her back. And since she made the first move the other day, even if it was under the influence, he had no qualms about his question. Or rather, three. "Would you like to go out sometime? On a date? With me?"

Katara dragged her feet against the ground effectively stopping the swing just before it got back to Zuko. She turned and held onto the chains that kept the swings suspended. She walked up to him until the only space between them was equal with the width of the swing. "I'm kind of enjoying the one we're on right now too much to be thinking of the next one, but yes. I'd love to." She just stood there her head slightly to the side and a smile on her lips. Until, "To the slide!"

Zuko watched in awe as she ran ahead and instead of using the ladder, she ran full speed up the slide. It was one of those slides that had a bump about halfway down and provided and extra slope to tackle.

"You're doing it wrong," he acknowledged.

"Really, Smartass? Well I was taught that you run up the slide before you go down it." She slid down to the bump which provided her stability. Apparently, it was not enough.

As she went to stand, her feet slid on the condensation the metal slide was collecting. She continued to slip down the rest of the slide and smash right into Zuko's shins where he was standing at the base. With his own feet knocked out from under him, he landed directly on top of Katara.

An instant of shocked silence passed before both of them erupted into hearty laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean for that to happen! Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine! That really was hilarious!" As if for the first time that day, Zuko really looked at Katara. It was hard not to when he was lying on top of her. He saw the slight bruises on her neck and the stitches that stretched from her brow to her temple. He lightly ran a finger over the scratch, wanting to make it go away. He knew a scar in the making when he saw one. "Are _you_ okay?"

Katara in turn ran her thumb across the bottom of Zuko's own scar wanting to do the same thing for him. "I think it was my turn to ask a question."

Zuko shook his head. "No more questions today."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**Finally! Except I now have no idea how to continue. . . o_O . . . HELP! (I'll do my best to think of something crafty on the flight home. I'm on my way in 3 days! Farewell, Australia!)**

**Just to clarify something from the last chapter in case it was not clear, the Dai Li are totally separate from the police. Think of them like FBI and there's a rivalry between the secret service and the regular cops. Yeah. . . Like it is in the movies. Clichéd? Maybe. Dramatic? Definitely.**

**And I think I might just write the rest of this in Zuko's POV. I have so much more fun with him! But then we wouldn't get the whole perspective. What do you guys think?**

"**Sporty waterproof jackets" is an attempt to throw in some imagery without getting too descriptive. I attempted to copy Douglas Adams' form. I put it in there to keep it modern and, I hate to say it, fashionable. Some people pay attention to that stuff. Please let me know if it doesn't work. :)**

**Once again, thanks for all of your lovely reviews! They never fail to put a smile on my face. I might even squeal much to the dismay of my roommates. Oh well. They shall have to learn to deal. (I feel like I've also said this before, but repetition never hurt anybody.)**


	16. Interruptions

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING**

Chapter 16: _Interruptions_

Katara could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She was afraid that the metal slide would echo the vibrations her blood was racing so fast through her system.

Finally, she was in the middle of a make-out sesh with the man she had been dying to do anything with since the first day he taught Tyro's class. The fact that he was in fact her professor was also a major turn on. Of course she wasn't in it for a leg up in class – she didn't need any help there. But she was totally willing to get a leg up for a few different reasons that were completely unrelated to class.

She was running her fingers through his silky locks and his fingers grasped her hips tighter. Suddenly things were not moving fast enough for her. She wanted him. She couldn't fight the pull in her lower abdomen and was losing the battle over the morality of hooking up in a public park. The mist didn't keep everyone indoors, obviously.

With their lips locked tight, Katara guided Zuko's hand to her breast. He only faltered in his kissing a moment before continuing with renewed passion. Katara moaned in satisfaction. But it wasn't enough.

She soon matched Zuko's sensual massaging on his buttocks. She bit his lip causing him to groan. His hips jerked reflexively against her own and she leaned into it. They both began to grind rhythmically, their pace increasing with every minute that passed.

"Zuko," she cried, "I want you!"

"You want me or you need me?" he growled. His next thrust was intense and powerful shaking her to her core.

"I _need_ you! Now!" she gasped.

Zuko chuckled into the hollow at the base of her neck making her shiver. His hand moved from her breast to her jeans button. He slowly unzipped her pants and slipped his hand inside feeling her damp briefs. His fingers worked their way past that last border and soon began massaging her sex. She writhed and held onto Zuko with a vice grip. Her moans grew louder the faster he worked. She was almost there when –

Her alarm erupted next to her head.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she mumbled. She slapped the snooze button and lay on her back, pondering the subliminal messages her dreams delivered.

The dream in the park had been a recurring dream the past three days. It was also always the last in a string of dreams involving Zuko, but it was a Zuko from a different time. His clothes were primitive and simple. In one dream his hair was tied in a long ponytail, the rest of his scalp shaved.

Each dream consisted of Katara fighting Zuko. Once it was in an Oasis of some kind, another in arctic tundra. Once, there was even a repeat vision she had of them fighting in a cave. She always wielded water and he fire. Pirates were frequent, including a scene where Zuko had her tied to a tree. It was this dream that always led to the dream in the park, the fondling on the slide. Apparently bondage turned Katara on and this transpired to the modern era.

Unfortunately, the scene that she woke up to every morning, which always left her unsatisfied, was not what happened that day in the park. It stopped at the first kiss, soft and gentle. Sincere.

When they broke apart, he stood and held out his hand to help Katara up. They held hands and moseyed back to the tea shop where Zuko asked Katara a question.

"Katara, would you agree to maybe keeping our relationship private?"

"Private," she repeated, still in a daze from the fact that she was _in_ a relationship.

"Yeah. . . It's just that . . . it gets complicated because I'm teaching one of your classes. I would never suspect you of the things that that implies, but others might. Not to mention your brother – "

"Sokka can mind his own business," she interjected. "I can see whomever I want. You guys are friends anyway. But that means he might find out sooner rather than later."

"Technically, we only have to remain private until the end of the semester, it's not forever."

Katara touched his lips to silence him. "Zuko, I understand. You don't need to explain it. I'm just saying that it might be harder to hide it from those who know us well enough. Toph and Suki will be able to figure it out in an instant."

"In that case, only the privileged get to know." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

After that, things went back to normal, with the exception of a few things. They lingered longer after class and in the library they sat next to each other holding hands under the table. Zuko being left-handed made it easy so they could write at the same time.

Today was going to be special and different, though. Zuko invited Katara out to dinner for the first time. It was like the official start of it all.

So far this week, Katara had been able to keep her little affair secret from Aang and Sokka. Suki and Toph were also doing their best to get the boys out of the house for tonight because Zuko was coming over to pick her up and drive them to the top secret destination restaurant. Sokka was easy. All Suki had to do was woo him away with wanton sex at his apartment instead of the girls' place.

The real trick was for Toph to get Aang away from the rest of them. How she did it was beyond Katara's comprehension but she was sure it consisted of idle threats that weren't taken idly.

The only hint regarding the restaurant was that it was a teensy bit fancy so Katara had been juggling outfits all day hoping to find one with just the right amount of fancy so she would be appropriately attired no matter where they ended up. And if they just so ended up back at either his or her apartment then she would have to wear something super revealing and lacy underneath her ensemble which automatically narrowed down the various top and bottom combinations she could handle.

For imagination's sake, let's just say she settled for black lingerie under a burgundy wrap dress. It clung to all the right places and revealed just enough skin to make one wonder.

Shoes were a completely different fan fiction. There weren't enough chapters in the world to cover it. But she did end up choosing something strappy with heals to give her butt just the right lift.

She decided to put her hair up in a messy bun with two loose tresses in the front. Sophisticated, yet casual and reminiscing of her hair loopies.

In addition, she had decided to toss the "Three Dates Before Sex" rule out the window. Who thought of that anyway? And what's more, how did the masses begin to abide by this rule? And how is it fair that someone is labeled as easy should he or she choose to have sex before three? Injustice indeed.

Makeup was applied and jewelry was being picked when the doorbell rang. Skipping down the stairs, she opened the door.

* * *

He was so nervous his hands were sweating. And how many jeans did he try on before his butt looked just right? Too many by his count. He decided that the next time he was in need of jeans he would just by five of the one pair that did make his butt look amazing. Then he would always be prepared.

But he hoped that he would never need another pair for a first date. If things went according to plan, this was going to be his last first date.

He almost missed the turn for Katara's street and the sweat on his hands made the wheel slip on the turn. After recuperating, he located the apartment and parked. He got out and walked up the front steps.

_Suave Zuko, you'd better step it into high gear or your ass is grass._ He wiped his hands on his jeans and rang the doorbell. He continued to wipe his hands on his jeans for good measure, but then thought that if they kept sweating and he kept rubbing, he would get sweat stains on his jeans – a very odd place to get sweat stains. So that ceased.

After what seemed like ages the door finally opened. The heady scent of fire lily filled his nostrils and a vision of red appeared before his eyes. He was standing on the doorstep speechless. _If I don't marry this woman, I will simply die._

"Hi," was all she said. She pulled him inside and kissed him soundly. His best response was to kiss her back, but at that moment it required great restraint on his part to do only that.

"You look amazing," he whispered, too shy to speak louder.

Katara blushed adding more beauty to her already impressive physique. "You haven't even seen the finished product yet. Wanna help me?"

As if knowing his answer, _YES_, she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and down the hallway where he once accidentally spied on her.

Once inside her room, she picked up her necklace. "Would you mind?" She turned around and waited for him to do the clasp behind her neck.

He very slowly did the clasp. His hands fell on her shoulders and tenderly rubbed them against the bare skin above the collar. Without thinking he bent down and kissed the back of her neck. He nuzzled the kiss before placing another on top of it, the skin still pink from the contact. He could feel Katara's temperature rise and her breathing quicken.

"Those reservations," she gasped, "What time were they for?"

"They're not for another hour," he breathed in her ear.

Katara whipped around and pushed him back on her bed. He bounced perpendicular to the length of it, his legs hanging off the side.

"Perfect," she said before she launched herself on top of him. "I have a great plan until then. Do you mind?"

Before he could reply, Katara began planting kisses on every inch of his face and neck. Her hips ground against his belt.

_What started this?_ Zuko had no objections. He could barely think in full sentences let alone speak them. _Holy shit! Dreaming. I have to be dreaming. This feels – AH – way too good to be true!_

His mind turned blank as he gave into carnal pleasures. His hands slid up her thighs under her dress and cupped her firm ass, holding her closer.

Her fingers nimbly worked at the buttons on his shirt. As it fell open she played along the lines of his abdomen and he gripped involuntarily harder at her soft flesh.

Katara sat up and wriggled against Zuko's throbbing appendage. She slowly untied the belt of her dress and started slowly removing it from her shoulders. Zuko hoped the hour would never end.

But she had to stop because the doorbell rang yet again.

"Oh, for FUCK's sake!" she cried.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

She jumped off the bed and retied her dress while checking her makeup in the mirror. "This has been happening to me a lot lately."

"Really? You've had other men over recently? Do they always get this lavish treatment?"

"Of course! How else would I refine my womanly wiles? Okay, I'll be right back. If I don't return, it just means that it was someone more desirable and you can continue with your mundane life. I think I'll be back soon, though."

"HA-HA."

_Well that was awesome, if a bit of a letdown. The magic will probably be gone until after dinner. No big. I can wait. Ever the present gentleman. Yup, that's me._

He talked himself down from cloud 9 and his jeans fit right again after a few seconds. He listened to Katara descend the stairs thinking he was incredibly lucky to be infatuated with someone who felt similarly – or so he hoped.

When he heard the cry, "HOLY HIPPO-COW!" reverberate off the walls, he got up and buttoned his shirt. The pre-dinner entertainment was officially over. Crushing disappointment and curiosity hit him at the same time as he wondered what made his girlfriend so excited in a non-sexual way.

Walking down the stairs, he heard the conversation. It was definitely another man at the door – an older, husky-voiced man. And he was intruding on his date!

"I can't believe you're here! I thought you weren't due in for another two weeks." Katara sounded way too excited about this intruder.

"Well, I am due in then. But I was able to get into town before debriefing and I thought I was stop in and see you. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Well, umm. . . Yes and no."

Zuko had reached the bottom of the stairs by now and made himself visible to Katara and the intruder. Katara walked over and picked up Zuko's hand, leading him to the door.

"This is Zuko. Zuko, this is Hakoda, my dad."

**Lemony enough for you? Okay, so it was kinda fakeish in the beginning, but I bet I had you going there for a sec! I had many demands for lemon content so I felt I had to oblige, but I like the tone it sets for the chapter. I think it's also nice to note that girls can want sex just as much as guys.**

**But was it okay? The lemony sequence I mean. Was it enough in the way of that genre?**

**And I'm not going to apologize for the length of the chapter. Shorter means I can whip them out faster and get it moving. So complaints will be ignored – no offense.**

**I'm also having second thoughts about the title. Does it still work, or should it be changed? To what I have no idea. . .**

**I love you my reviewers! But I think by now it should go without saying. I don't try to hide it! XOXOX**


	17. Awkward

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! **

Chapter 17: _Awkward_

Her relationship with her father, although he was not always present, was strong. He knew her to be a fierce and free spirit and he didn't try to suppress it. When he was around, he gave her independence and trusted her to make her own decisions.

So when he walked into her living room and found a boy walking down her stairs, which he knew led to the bedrooms, he couldn't help but be suspicious. Hakoda wasn't a pushover, but he wasn't a hard-ass. He decided to have a little fun.

"I thought you said I wasn't interrupting anything."

Katara paled and held onto Zuko's hand tighter. "I said yes _and_ no, Dad. We were just on our way out actually."

"Mmhmm. And why were _you_ upstairs?" Hakoda turned to Zuko.

She stiffened, waiting to hear what Zuko would say. "I was using the bathroom."

_Ooh, good one. Not only is he handsome, he's smart!_

She held her breath and watched as the men sized each other up. Zuko was the first to extend his hand.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you," he said.

"Sir? You make me sound old! It's Hakoda. Nice to meet you too, Zuko." Katara finally relaxed when her father grabbed Zuko and pulled him into a lion-bear hug effectively picking him off the floor and slightly crushing his ribs. At least Zuko technically had Hakoda's favor. Whether Zuko appreciated the bruising gesture or not, didn't really matter. Not to her anyway.

"So, while I'm in town I was hoping I could take you and your friends out to dinner! I called your brother and he's on his way over. Said he'd round up the rest of them."

"Wait. You called Sokka?" _Oh shit._

"Yup. Now speaking of the bathroom, you said it was upstairs?"

When Katara didn't answer, Zuko spoke up. "Yeah, second door on the left."

Hakoda began marching up the stairs. Zuko shook Katara's hand in an attempt to get her attention. She merely held up a finger telling him to wait.

When the bathroom door shut closed, she turned and grabbed Zuko, pulling his lips against hers. In her mind it was a last ditch effort to rekindle the fire that was burning only minutes before. It wasn't as gentle as she preferred, but she was hungry and wasn't going to be fed later.

"I'm sorry, but I think that reservation will have to be rescheduled. And I'm afraid we're about to be discovered." She started rushing around the apartment, tidying up.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad was in town," asked Zuko.

"I didn't know. Actually, I was going to tell you tonight that he was coming two weeks from now."

"And what exactly does your dad do that involves debriefing?"

"He's in the Navy. My grandmother, Kanna, raised us when he was gone. She moved back to her hometown when Sokka and I were old enough to take care of ourselves. But we've always been based here in Ba Sing Se." She began wiping down tabletops.

Questions flew through Zuko's mind, but one stuck out more than others. "And where was your mother during all this?"

Katara stopped what she was doing, a dishrag in her hand. She dropped it on the counter and walked over to Zuko, sadness in her eyes. She put her hands around his waist and held him close.

"We don't have time for the question game right now, but I promise I'll tell you everything later."

She tried to suppress the chill that went down her spine, but its tremors were felt by the person she wanted to hide them from the most.

And just as quickly as the sadness appeared, it was gone, replaced by a frenzy of cleaning. "In the meantime, you'd better be on your toes because Sokka will be here soon and he will be very curious to hear the reason why you're in his sister's apartment when he wasn't."

Katara saw Zuko's eyes widen at this and he immediately began to run his fingers through his hair. "Oh shit. What am I gonna say?"

Katara had a few options. "Well, you could say that you came over to borrow something and caught me as I was on my way out. Or, if you'd rather. . . you could say that you came to take me out. One is a half-truth while the other is more concrete. But I'll go along with whatever you choose. The thing is Dad is pretty good at forming ideas and I'm pretty sure he thinks we're an item. Especially since I lack foresight and held your hand during introductions. He might bring it up during dinner." She pecked him on the cheek just as her father began coming back down the stairs.

She silently hoped that he would decide to tell the truth. But she also silently hoped he wouldn't because she was terrified of what her father would say after Sokka's bound-to-be-irrational-and-over-protective reaction. Not to mention if Aang was going to be there. She didn't want to break his heart, but she knew it was inevitable.

She was starting to like Zuko more and more.

* * *

Hakoda's boisterous voice filled the kitchen. "So, where would you young people like to go for dinner?"

At that moment a light bulb went off in Zuko's brain. "Lemme make a phone call. I know exactly where we can go."

He stepped out of the room and called the restaurant he and Katara were originally going to. He pushed back the reservation and upped the party members. He figured as long as he was going out to dinner with the father of his future-lover, he might as well make it count.

Upon announcing the destination to Katara and her father, Hakoda was astounded.

"Wow, Zuko. That place is amazing! How'd you swing that?"

He shot a quick glance at Katara who was privy to his now-ruined evening plans. "A friend of mine who works there owed me a favor. It seemed as good a time as any to call it in. And it will be my treat."

"Are you sure, Zuko? That's an expensive restaurant," stated Hakoda. When Zuko insisted, Hakoda was speechless and nodded his approval in Katara's direction.

Zuko was so pleased when Katara grinned at him knowing he caught her father's appreciation that he didn't hear the knock at the door.

Sokka didn't wait for anyone to answer – he just barged in. "DADDY!" He ran right past Zuko and barreled directly into Hakoda. It wasn't until everyone else filed in that he noticed there was an unexpected body in the room. "Aaaand Zuko! Zuko? What are you doing here?"

_Think fast. To tell him the truth or not tell him the truth?_

Zuko was suddenly looking at a mirror image of himself standing next to Sokka. His existential twin was talking to him again. Everyone else seemed frozen in time.

_You could tell him, but then what? You might lose him as a friend and then possibly lose Katara too. But if you tell him sooner rather than later, you could avoid a whole mess of crap. It might also make the evening more bearable. Then the only one who wouldn't know is Aang. Pity him? Maybe. But since Hakoda pretty much figured it out by now, Sokka would be pissed either way. Depends on what kind of cliff you want to walk off – short or tall._

Then he was gone as fast as he appeared.

"I'm actually here to see you. Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck hoping that this would go well.

Sokka began to pout. "Can't it wait? It's not every day I get to see my dad, you know."

"Sokka," Hakoda scowled. "I'm not going anywhere. You and Zuko go talk. We have all dinner to catch up."

He wasn't happy about it, but Sokka followed Zuko outside. Zuko did not fail to notice how close Aang stood to Katara, but he decided to forget about it until later. That fact that he kept imagining himself having conversations was beginning to bother him. That and Sokka might end up ripping out his throat in two seconds.

"What's up, buddy?" Now that Sokka had to pay attention to Zuko, he did so patiently.

"Well, I thought you should be the first to know. I have a girlfriend now."

"That's great, man! Who is she? Do I know her? You're not dating Mai again, are you?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, not Mai. But you do know her. Really well in fact. It's, umm. . . well, I'mdatingyoursister." He said the last words really quickly for fear of them blowing up in his face.

Sokka gave him a blank stare. "Katara."

Zuko stared right back. "Yeah."

He let Sokka process the information anxiously holding his chin.

"Let me get this straight. You are dating Katara. For how long now?"

Zuko thought back. "Well, we've only been, I guess what you could call, official for the past week. But we've been seeing each other for the past month or so."

"So you've been seeing Katara as well as teaching her."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Huh?" _How the hell did he figure that out so quickly?_ "Yes, but I swear we met in the library! When we did meet we had no idea that I would be her replacement professor. Don't think that this is political or academic related. The emotions felt are mutual, I give you my word!"

Sokka surprised him then. "Relax, buddy. I believe you. I think I figured it out a while ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah. All those times at the gym when Katara was waving at me, she was really waving at you. And I'm guessing it was your place she stayed at earlier this week."

"Yeah, but nothing happened . . . technically."

"Zuko, please. I can figure it out. And obviously something did happen because she came back with stitches. I'm not saying that you were involved in that though. I was just denying it. Her last serious boyfriend caused her a lot of stress, so I've been hoping that she wouldn't need to date for a while still. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Zuko let his breath go. "You're okay with this?"

"Yup! And I won't tell Aang either. I want Katara to be the one to do that."

Zuko was pleased to find that Existential Zuko was wrong about the outcome. The evening was shaping up.

* * *

Sokka watched as everyone sat down at the round table at the very expensive restaurant. Hakoda sat on Sokka's left with Katara on the other side of him. Suki sat on Sokka's other side.

Aang made a move to take the seat on Katara's left side, but Zuko nabbed it when he was done pushing in Katara's chair.

"Hey, uh, I wanted to sit there," moped Aang.

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?"

"I was just. . . I wanted to. . . uhh, okay."

Sokka detected a hint of defensiveness in Zuko's tone. He caught Sokka looking at him and shrugged his shoulders as way of an explanation. If the rest of the night was going to be headed in this awkward direction, Sokka didn't want to go anywhere. This would provide hours of entertainment later when he would hold it against the new couple.

As if to rub salt into the wound, Toph was able to convince Aang to move even farther away from Katara by switching places with her. Her excuse? "I can't sit next to Suki, I live with her. I talk to her all the time. Kill me because I want a little variety."

A round of cabbage salads was ordered as an appetizer and Sokka remembered who was taking them out to dinner. "Thanks for buying, Dad."

Hakoda slapped his son on the back. "You're welcome, son. But I'm not buying. Zuko is. So sky's the limit for tonight's meal, right Zuko?"

"Yessir." Zuko practically saluted and Sokka had trouble suppressing his laugh. In fact he didn't. But he did try to make it look like he was laughing at his dad's joke to lessen the blow on his friend. Apologies would come the next time they were at the gym.

And to think this whole time, practically since Sokka ran into Zuko in the parking lot one night, his friend had been seeing his sister. Things really had a way of turning around in this small world. The pieces were staring to fall into place.

He figured out that Zuko was taking Katara on a date – hence Suki's promise of gratuitous sex for the evening at _his_ place, most likely in an attempt to get him out of the apartment. He guessed that Toph was responsible for Aang. Sokka appreciated that Zuko was upfront with him. But why was Katara skirting the issue with Aang? Afraid of hurting the fragile, little guy? He was stronger than he looked.

Now that Sokka was in the loop, though, he would get down to the bottom of Katara's new scar that had now turned into a dull pink line. Hakoda had probably noticed it but said nothing. Sokka hoped that he didn't think it was Zuko's fault. After Jet, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to think that Katara had fallen in with that type of guy again. Jet was charming and had fooled everyone. Zuko was charming, but in a humble manner. Sokka knew he wouldn't be the same. It was something he would have to talk to Hakoda about later.

When the salads arrived, there were a few moments of content, albeit awkward, silence. But Zuko got the ball rolling again trying to score points with the patriarch.

"Ahem. So, Hakoda, Sir. Katara mentioned you're in the Navy?"

"Yup. I'm a Captain with the 111st Fleet."

Zuko nodded his head. "Only second to the Admiral. That's quite a few years of service."

"How do you know so much about naval rankings, Zuko?" Hakoda tilted his head to the side, once again impressed with the way Zuko carried himself.

"Well, I spent a few years at the Capital City Naval Academy."

The table was awed into silence with this stranger, still so new to the group that very little was known about him. This factoid was not scoffed at.

Sokka glanced at Katara who seemed just as shocked as everyone else. _So, there's still a few major things she doesn't know. Interesting._

"You didn't keep with it?" Hakoda was now officially intrigued since CCNA was his alma mater's rival.

Zuko's good side flushed. "Um, no."

"What happened, Sparky? Forgot how to swim?" Toph's remark started laughs in everyone but Hakoda, Zuko and Katara.

"Unfortunately, I had to withdraw and tend to some matters at home. I finished my schooling through correspondence."

Sokka immediately stopped laughing and changed his look to concern, along with everyone at the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that, son. But it's great that you continued through other means." Hakoda had placed the title of endearment proving to Sokka and Katara that their dad accepted Zuko.

Aang looked a tad hurt from Sokka's angle. _Ouch. Dad never called Aang "son." That might come back to hurt the happy couple later . . . That'll be fun to watch!_

The main course arrived just then to break up the awkward tension. "FINALLY! I'm starving!," Sokka screamed.

Hakoda could only laugh. "Well, at least I know you're appetite hasn't changed."

The conversation remained mostly light-hearted. The spotlight remained on Hakoda who shared navy stories making everyone smile and feel comfortable. His orating abilities was just one of the reasons why he could lead people into battle and keep conversations flowing among those who had never met.

The chatting kept everyone entertained to the point that no one noticed dessert was served – a fruity dish with ice cream and a smooth caramel drizzle. Everyone dug in except Katara.

"Is something wrong with your dessert, Katara?" asked Zuko.

"Oh, no. It's fine." She twirled a small curl sticking out of her bun.

"It's made out of papayas. Katara hates papayas."

Sokka was glad he was not on the receiving end of that glare. "Thanks, _Aang_. But it's fine, I'll just eat the ice cream. I'm pretty full anyway."

"You know," said Zuko, "I love papayas. How about I trade you for my ice cream?" _Oh, brother this is so cute, I'm gonna puke._

"Now that sounds like harmony. Katara, I'm pleasantly surprised." Hakoda was of course referring to her choice of Zuko as a boyfriend.

Everyone caught it except for Aang. "What do you mean? It's just dessert."

_Oh shit! Hang on, Katara! I'll save you!_

Sokka placed a hand on Hakoda's shoulder to stop him from explaining. He hoped his dad would take the hint. "I think Dad just forgot that Katara doesn't like papayas. Remember when she used to put up a fight when Gran Gran would try to feed her mashed ones as a baby?"

"Oh. . . yeahhh! I can't believe I forgot. You were the cutest baby. You would fight so hard you would get papaya all over you and then your mother would give you baths in the sink."

Katara was beet red at this point thanks to the conversation getting more uncomfortable instead of moving the topic off her. "OOookay. I'm just gonna eat my ice cream and go die in the parking lot while the rest of you finish up. Feel free to leave my body there."

"Yeah, you go do that, Sugar Queen. Hakoda, what other embarrassing details can you give us about my roommate?"

Sokka had to chime in at this point because he had so many. He had to contribute! And he relished the fact that Katara's face was starting to match the shade of her dress. Zuko only smiled and blushed at a few of the stories, but Sokka could tell he was enjoying the humiliation as much as the rest of them. Unfortunately, Zuko was still not enjoying it as much as Aang was. _So much for saving Katara._

* * *

"I have never been more mortified in my entire life."

"I think I have you beat. But you know, I'm really glad I got to meet your dad tonight."

"You two really hit it off. However, I have yet to decide if this will be beneficial or not. Tonight's events don't bode well for that decision."

"Oh, I think they do. I got some very interesting ideas. Ideas involving papayas and baths."

"That does sound interesting. We'll have to try it. I might just learn to love them."

"Well, I mean, it doesn't have to be papayas."

"Don't worry. We'll work something out. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Ummm, no. Tomorrow I have to head out of town on a very important errand."

"Are you going to have to rob a bank to pay for tonight's dinner? Seriously, how could you afford that?"

"Oh, so now we have time for the question game?"

"Not exactly."

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Not tonight. Maybe when you get back from your errand."

"Tomorrow can't go by fast enough."

* * *

**The title stays! As by decree of the readers.**

**I'm concerned about the third POV. Sokka was new for me. It was also semi-rushed because I've been sitting on it for weeks with no idea how to continue. So my apologies there if you found it was not up to par.**

**With that said, I have a mission for those who are willing to accept it. I'm curious as to what questions you have regarding the plot. For instance, I would like you to send me any open-ended plot lines that you have found thus far in the story. Things will be moving quickly soon, and I want to make sure I can cover the bases I started with. But I lose track over time. So I implore you to assist me! I will love you forever and you shall be added to the ranks of those who have reviewed this story just because you can. XOXOX :D**


	18. Meetings

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 18: _Meetings_

He hated this part. These visits were always painful. Seeing a person at their lowest point in life was never easy, but he had to do it.

Family is a funny thing. Oftentimes, it places you in a blanket of support and love. Zuko was not so fortunate. But he couldn't cut his ties with his Immediate as much as he wanted to. Life was never that generous to him.

But he did have Uncle. And now he had Katara. Unfortunately, he still had family to top it off.

He didn't need it anymore though. He had a new definition of family. It's what Katara had. A father who loved her as she was and friends who would go to the moon and back before letting anything happen to her. Maybe one of these days, he wouldn't have to visit.

Sitting in the waiting room, a guard finally came up to him. "We're ready," he said. "Don't worry, today is a good day."

The guard led him to a boxed room, with clear plexi-glass on four sides. Politely, they held one of two doors open and told him to sit and wait again. A few minutes later, two more guards walked outside the room practically dragging the hand-cuffed patient. The other door opened, and they forced the patient to sit in the chair opposite Zuko. The door closed with the guards outside watching leaving them in awkward silence.

"You look . . . docile."

"They drugged me, idiot."

"They told me it was a good day."

"It was until you decided to pay me a little visit. Valium is just an added perk. What's the occasion? Did someone die?"

"I wanted to see you."

"_Liar."_ The word was hissed, barely audible.

"Yes, well, you know all about that word don't you, Azula?"

She glared at him. "How dare you say my name. What gives you the right?"

"How about the fact that I pay to keep you healthy in this facility? If it weren't for me you'd be in an asylum instead of in a high-security mental institution. Or you'd be in prison."

She slumped in her chair, hand-cuffs resting in her lap. "Why are you here? Where's Father?"

Zuko pinched his nose. "Azula, you know where Dad is. Don't you remember?"

"I did what I had to. He wasn't listening! And then _you _had to go and mess everything up! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Despite the drug in her system, she was rising from her seat. The anger was giving her energy as it always did. The source of her power still burned strong after all these years. The guards make a move to enter the room, but she sat down before they advanced.

"He was right to send you away, you know. Zu-zu needed discipline. Zu-zu needed to grow up."

"No, I needed a father. He couldn't even look at me let alone discipline me. He was so focused on himself and _you_ that I never got a second glance."

"We shared something special. He understood my voices. I don't hear them anymore, though. Since they've been popping the big red pill into my mouth, I don't hear them."

Zuko was reeling from the one voice he was hearing. Azula would go back and forth between speaking like a child and speaking normally. He sat in silence for a moment.

"Azula. . . what else are they giving you?"

"Red, blue, and pink. But red and blue don't make pink. They make purple. I hate purple. The valium is only for special occasions."

He would have to double check with the doctor over the medication dosages. Her even more abnormal behavior was scaring him. And then a thought occurred to him.

"Azula. The voices. What were they like? What were they saying?"

"Why should I answer your questions when you haven't answered mine?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Zu-zu must stop lying. Before the red pill, I spoke normally, you know. Now everything is fuzzy. YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"

She lept out of her chair and made to cross the table when the guards from outside grabbed her arms. She easily shook them off like ragdolls. Knocking their heads together, they collapsed in a heap. Azula jammed her chair under the door handle as the alarm went off.

Zuko tried to escape, but he moved too slow. Azula pinned him up against the wall, her forearm leaning into his throat. He could only stare at her as she slowly cut off his air supply. He was surprised at her strength under the influence of a relaxant. Then again, she was always stronger.

"Asking about the voices now? You've never asked before. I wonder why you never killed me. Secretly, I think it's because you've always had a crush on me, Zuko." She violently grabbed his belt and pushed her arm into his throat a little more. "Incest is illegal, Zuko." Her voiced lowered to a whisper as her face moved dangerously close to his. "But I won't tell if you don't."

More guards came through the other door. Needle at hand, they injected something into the arm that was suffocating Zuko. Her grip loosened but she continued talking.

"It started after Mom. . . I blacked out sometimes. Then time would freeze. When you start having conversations with yourself, trouble happens. Alcohol only makes them . . . stronger. Is Zu-zu hearing voices?"

She finally passed out. The guards pried her off of Zuko and they dragged her back towards the confinement rooms.

Disturbed, Zuko left the institution and didn't look back. Today definitely wasn't a good day. But the scary thing was that he was having conversations with himself. Azula was right.

His family ruined everything.

* * *

The valium had finally worn off. Azula occupied herself in solitary confinement by doing calisthenics. Sit-ups, push-ups, and squats. She would never get the jump. Play dumb with the doctors and guards. Swallow the red pill, but throw it up later. _Makes us sick._

It was getting harder to do that. Stomach lining could only take so much. The voice was dimming and Azula didn't like it. She'd get lonely without it.

In her opinion, Zuko should just stay away. _I miss him. _Unless he needed her. He asked about the voices. He must be hearing or seeing something. No more mother, no more father. Just Iroh. That must be bad.

However, he seemed more grounded than usual. Had he gone through a recent change? He seemed happier. That should not be allowed. _ Happiness is risky._

A knocking came at her cell door. With the speed of a ninja, she cowered in the corner on her bed pad. Aloof and "dumb." _Time for the red one. Bye-bye, you._

In walked a doctor complete with lab coat. He was younger and . . . dirty. An outsider.

She confronted him immediately. "You are not the doctor. Nor are you a nurse. How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in. Stole an ID badge. How else?"

She looked closer at his appearance. The poser had a similar build to Zuko. Similar height, too. The only difference was a fuller face and shaggy, brown hair. And of course, no scar. _Just as handsome as Brother._

"Are you here to give me my pill?"

"No. You see, I've been doing some research. I know all about you and your brother. And now, he's stolen my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? No wonder he came to visit me. So happy. And, what, you want me involved in your sick little revenge plot?"

"He's her teacher, too. And I can get you out."

Azula stood and made a turn about the fake physician. "I could easily hurt you, you know. What makes you think I want to help you?"

"Because I know what he's done to you, what he stole. He put you in here and he's going to keep you here. He's going to make sure you take the red pill."

She wasn't sure if she should trust him. Zuko had only just taken an interest in her again. She wanted to make sure he stayed interested. Toying with him would be entertaining and occupying. This boy could help her escape and stay out. _We would be free!_

"What would I have to do?"

"I need information – weaknesses, faults. I need a plan. That's where you come in. You have impressive experience."

"Yes, well, one is born into it. You were not that fortunate."

"Don't flaunt it. Will you help me?"

Azula leaned in, focusing on his eyes. Desperation and anger. _Use him and throw him away_, said the voice.

"You _will_ get me out of here sooner rather than later. Your name?"

He crossed his arms, clearly not pleased being bossed around_._ "Jet."

"Jet. Here's what you need to do."

* * *

"Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and see me. This is really important and I want all of you to know. I'm tired of the stress of having you be guessing."

Katara stood in the living room, her dearest friends sitting in front of her on the couch and floor. Since Zuko wasn't around today, she figured it was the perfect time to tell. Aang was the most devoted attention-wise. Suki and Toph were closest to understanding. Sokka looked on and waited, very diplomatic-like.

Taking a deep breath, she started. "About a week ago, I was studying in the library."

The expressions of everyone, except Aang's, stayed impassive. He progressively grew angrier. But no one interrupted. She finished quickly, and without tears. "I stayed with Zuko that night, for convenience as well as protection. It just seemed like the best option. I'm sorry I lied to you about the stitches. I just wasn't ready to share."

"We're glad you're okay," said Sokka.

"You know, Sokka, I don't have to come to you for everyth- Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"You _should_ have come to us. Sooner." Aang stood up, his hands in fists.

Katara crossed her arms. "Personally, Aang, I don't think I needed to. I can be independent."

"Independent? You call almost getting killed 'independent?' You should have left with me when I showed up!"

Awkward silence filled the living room. Not even Sokka bothered to clear it with a joke. Toph shuffled her feet and Suki twiddled her thumbs.

"Aang, may I talk with you outside for a moment?" Katara relaxed her stance.

"I think whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of everyone."

She didn't reply. She only walked to the door, and left it open waiting for Aang to follow, as she knew he would eventually. "Close the door behind you, please."

Like a child dreading a spanking, Aang slowly left the apartment. Katara motioned for him to sit on the steps while she stood on the sidewalk facing him.

"I don't need to remind you of my age, Aang. You know that I'm almost done with college and that I can defend myself under the usual circumstances. I didn't want to concern you. Accept my decisions and let me fix my mistakes!"

"I'm sorry," Aang murmured. "It's just that, I think about you all the time and when I can't see you I worry about you. I love you, Katara."

"You shouldn't say it like that, Aang."

"Why not?" He stood.

"Because I don't love you the same way! When will you realize that?" Aang sat back down.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well, you've heard it before from everyone else. So try and listen this time, okay?" She sat down next to him. "Consider the primary source."

They watched the street for a few minutes, the tension loosening up as time passed.

"There's something else I should tell you. I'm kind of . . . dating Zuko."

"Really." Aang didn't sound interested, but continued. "I take it everyone else already knows. What ever happened to the professor thing?"

Katara twirled a lock of her hair. "Well . . ."

"You mean you're actually dating your teacher? _Zuko is your teacher?_" His anger returned in full force as he jumped up. He almost shook her as he grabbed her shoulders. "That's a little selfish, don't you think?"

She knocked him off and stood her ground. "Yes! It is selfish, Aang! But you know what? I get to be selfish every once and a while! I deserve to want something. And this time I was wanted, too!"

"You've always been wanted!" He retorted.

"You know what I mean, Aang. Don't play dumb." She ran her fingers through her hair. Smiling to herself, she realized she was already picking up some of Zuko's behavioral traits, but the gravity of the situation pulled her back.

"I can't talk to you about this anymore, Aang. I've said everything now. I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me or look for me later. I'll come home when I want to. You're welcome to stay as long as you want, but it might be best if you go home and cool off. I'll talk to you later."

She walked down the street not caring if Aang stayed or left. She had finally confessed and the relief was wonderful. Sokka wouldn't get the opportunity to hold it over her head. And Aang would come around eventually. He couldn't hold a grudge to save his life.

Wandering aimlessly, the sun lowering in the sky, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_One new message from: Zuko;_

_Hey, I just got back. I need to tell you something. Can you meet at the playground?_

Her feet had already started walking in that direction. _See you there! :)_

* * *

**Alright guys. Buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Things are going to get dark quickly. I hope you guys are okay with that. I have some amazing ideas and I want to share them with you in a nice orderly fashion. So keep reading to find out!**

**Once again thank you for the reviews! They are lovely as always! Questions? Comments? Concerns? XOXOX**


	19. Burned

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! **

Chapter 19: _Burned_

Please don't say anything. I want to make sure I can get through this. It'd be better if you just listened.

My family is old money. We'd always had it. A lot of it. For years I never questioned where it had come from or what we did with it. It wasn't until my father starting going on extended business trips that I realized our money wasn't always used cleanly.

Ozai wasn't always the monster that people know him as. Before he joined the family business, he was a family man to the bone. We would always go on vacation to Ember Island and eat dinner together. I wanted to be just like him.

My grandfather, Azulon, he was a mob boss. Ruthless and clever, he was the top dog. Weapons, drugs, if it was illegal he dealt in it. Ozai tried to shelter us from it for so long. And then he got sucked in just after the mob wars began. I'd like to think Azulon blackmailed him with something, but looking back I realized it was just a matter of time. We saw him less and less. The vacations stopped and dinner was left in the fridge for when – if – he came home that night.

His focus used to equal between my sister, Azula, and I. When the mob stuff began, Azula became his prodigy. Like a pet project, he began grooming her. For the mob life, for top schools, whatever it was, I was second even though I was older. He saw something in her that I didn't have. And honestly it didn't bother me much – at first.

That was because I was very close with my mother. Her name was Ursa and she was really beautiful. I loved her so much. So when Ozai started influencing Azula, Mom and I grew closer. For a while, we lived in our own world. And it was wonderful. Those were some of the happiest days of my life.

One day, I was thirteen, Mom asked me to drop off some things at Uncle's house. She pulled me in for a hug before I left. But it wasn't one of her usual hugs. This one was longer and her grip seemed tighter.

"Never forget who you are, Zuko," she said. "Promise me that. I love you."

I didn't think much about what she to me until years later. But I replied, "I love you, too, Mom. I promise."

Uncle kept me at his house for a few hours. We played Pai Sho, one of his favorite games. He taught me all of his secret strategies, but I still was never good enough to beat him.

Uncle Iroh always rejected the mob life. He followed his Tea Shop dream from day one. He wiped his hands of his roots, with the exceptions of my immediate family. Eventually, though, Mom and I were the only ones he bothered to keep contact with.

When I finally got home, all of the lights were out. I opened the front door and called out. "Mom?" No answer came and I noticed the air smelled funny, like rotten eggs.

The last thing I remember is seeing a pile of clothes on the floor by the kitchen before I turned on the light.

The explosion launched me through the front door. I was knocked out immediately. I remember hearing sirens, but I wasn't really there. It was like I fell into a deep sleep and I didn't ever want to wake up.

Unfortunately, I did wake up. I could only see out of my right eye because of the bandages. I remember being in _so_ much pain. And I remember anger.

The police came to my room at the hospital and told me my mother and grandfather were dead. There was a gas leak and when I turned on the light . . .

The cops told me that they fell asleep from the gas, but Mom had some unexplained head trauma. It's possible that she hit her head during the explosion, but I think it was intentional. I realized that the pile of clothes in the kitchen was a body. My mom's body left damaged from who knows what action.

To think if I didn't turn on the light and only called the cops I might have saved her. There might have still been time. But there I was, still alive. Spared by physics and permanently marred. I no longer looked like my father and the person who mattered most in my life was gone.

Uncle visited me everyday, but I never spoke with him. He tried to make me eat, but I couldn't taste anything anyway. I didn't care what had happened to me at that point.

On the day I was scheduled to leave the hospital, Azula was there. It was the first time I had seen her. I still had yet to see Ozai. I watched her closely, looking for signs she was mad at me about Mom. She watched me right back. I remember her cupping the bandages and she looked almost sad.

Instead of asking how I was, she leaned in close, as if to kiss me, and said, "You start at Capital City Naval Academy tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Father doesn't want to see you. So he's sending you away. Consider it a form of exile."

There I was and there was my sister. A year younger than me and my father's messenger. I hated everything instantly. I marched out of the hospital and I stewed the whole way to CCNA. Uncle tried to talk me down, but I wouldn't hear it. Azula always lies.

But I went to school. I survived boot camp. And the first thing I did when I got done was to sell my prescription painkillers from the hospital. My anger numbed the pain enough – I didn't need them.

Uncle visited me every weekend and would try to get me to play Pai Sho with him. Instead I would just yell at him and break things. I only ever broke things when he was around. It was like having him near was a reminder of how bad I'd messed things up. And when I wasn't breaking things, I was stealing.

I became quite stealthy, too. I sneaked off campus frequently and was never caught. I was able to sell what I stole for a profit. And no one suspected me of it because my grades were so good, but not without effort. I knew if Azula were there she would have excelled without really trying – like in everything else. But all the students knew me as the go-to guy for anything they couldn't get at the Academy – knick-knacks, special foods. But my specialty was prescriptions. I picked up a nickname and everything. And they knew I had a temper when payment wasn't received or if I was being double-crossed.

When the school finally got word of what I was doing they called my father. It was the first time I'd heard his voice in four years. I was so nervous I didn't think I could have said anything to him. But when he finally said something, he sounded proud.

"It's time for you to come home," he said.

I was so stunned I still couldn't say anything. I almost didn't want to go home, but I wanted to see him. I wanted to get his approval so badly I packed up immediately. Uncle came and brought me back. But he wasn't happy about it. I didn't think about why. I was leaving my hell.

Little did I know that hell was where I was heading.

Father was waiting for me at the front door. He shook my hand and led me into his office. He sat me down and stood behind me. I was so scared. But I wanted to badly to make him proud, I dared not move. Azula stood behind his desk and watched with gleeful abandon. She expected I was going to get a beating and she wanted front row seating.

"I'll admit I was surprised when I got the call about your recent behavior, Zuko." His voice terrified me. And when he said my name, I swear I stopped breathing. "I always expected something else from you. But this time, I see you've inherited a knack for our line of work. How would you like to join me, _son_? As my successor?"

Azula's grin disappeared. "WHAT? Father, you can't be serious?"

"Of course I am. Zuko here is a natural leader at the Academy and my son, with a temper to match. Or so I've heard. He knows how to make connections and handle resources with proper compensation. Why wouldn't he be accepted as next in line?"

"But," Azula protested, "I was supposed to be next in line. It should be me! He hasn't even been around since Mother died!"

"Azula!" I cringed at the mention of Mom and I knew Ozai felt it. "What happened to your mother . . . was an accident. Now that Zuko has returned, we can become a family again. He will learn in time."

"Fuck family!" Azula screamed.

"Learn your place!" Ozai screamed right back. "Azula. Leave us."

So she left. Ozai took me under his wing and introduced me to the Underground. He trusted me fully and without question. It was like I'd always been the apple of his eye. I felt like my dad would finally love me.

And I did learn. After a few months I began taking responsibilities for certain transactions. Followers began coming to me with questions and problems when they didn't want to deal with Ozai's temper and Ozai began confiding in me. Azula wasn't around often and Ozai never mentioned her. And I was "Son" again.

I started dating the daughter of one of Ozai's staunchest supporters. Mai was bleak and depressing and at that time in my life, it was like a drug to me. Every moment away from work was spent with her doing various activites. Many would be considered macabre, but that was what made me feel alive.

I had a father, a girlfriend, power, and money. But I felt empty. No Mom, no Uncle – I was missing crucial things.

I discovered I was still angry at everything. At myself. I needed closure of some kind. Something had to be done. The mob war was getting more and more out of hand and the death toll had climbed since I had joined the ranks. I didn't like where everything was going and I knew I was responsible for a growing portion. The question was: how do I make things right again?

Late one night, I used my academy skills and sneaked out of the house to see Uncle Iroh at his shop. After a year, he was stunned to see me. He didn't say anything, but the second I saw him I broke down into tears. I collapsed on the front steps and clung to his apron. It was a pitiful sight, but I didn't care.

"Uncle. I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know . . . I am so, so sorry, Uncle! I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did – of what I've done. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I . . . I . . ."

Uncle knelt beside me and hugged me. I hadn't been hugged since Mom. It was the perfect medicine.

"Oh, my prince! I was sad, because I was afraid you'd lost your way. But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here."

Uncle had been keeping tabs on the family and me. He read the news at every opportunity and was acutely aware of the damage his relatives were causing. His stance had always been hands off and there I was trying to get him to intervene.

"Uncle, surely you can make Ozai stop! Maybe if you just . . . I don't know, took over? Don't you think he has wronged enough people that it would be the easiest thing to just kill him?"

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know if I could do it like that, it would be the wrong way to end the fighting. History would see it as just more senseless violence. A brother killing a brother to seize power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for someone to speak out against him. It has to be you, Zuko."

I couldn't say anything for a few moments. "How? Where would I even begin?"

Uncle folded his hands over his belly. "Your father thinks he is above the law because he is creating his own. The fact of the matter is that he is not. He has broken many laws and killed many people through not the nicest means. With the proper authorities and the right witness who might sabotage things under the radar, Ozai wouldn't hold up well in a court of law managed by the Dai Li."

Uncle and I continued to meet in secret to "play Pai Sho." In reality he was taking me to meet with other members of his secret society, the White Lotus. They have close connections around the world so it came as no surprise to me that there would be several members of the Dai Li involved, including Long Feng. He was the strongest ally, initiating close plans with the corrupt cops and making sure they were getting caught in undercover operations.

Ozai began to grow anxious. His resources were starting to drain and his friends in the police were dropping like flies. Lucky for me, he didn't suspect I was the mole in the group.

The next day, Ozai and I were on our way to a private exchange. He didn't trust anyone at that point. I'm not even sure if he trusted me. But I had my bases covered anyway. This was the day that the Dai Li would be arresting Ozai for possession and putting him on trial for other numerous misdeeds including but not limited to murder, theft, embezzling, collusion, and arsen.

At the drop-off location, the Dai Li were waiting for us undercover. Once the exchange was made, they immediately arrested Ozai and myself. We both struggled, put up fights. I even punched Long Feng in the jaw. I'll admit, he wasn't expecting that, but it only made my part more believing.

One the first day in prison, Ozai approached me in the yard. "Don't tell them anything, Zuko." The coveted title of "son" had been dropped. So soon. Perhaps he didn't trust me. But he had to make sure someone was still on his side.

I wasn't.

By that time I had told the Dai Li everything. Contacts, warehouses, offshore accounts. My arrest had been arranged and I was been held in a solitary cell "for my safety." The only thing I asked for in return was my name cleared of all charges and the money I had siphoned off into a separate account that I calculated was the original value of our account before the mob-influenced income. And that was still a considerable amount of change.

Prison wasn't so bad. Quiet, three square meals, and a great gym. I didn't have to worry about what I would wear day to day. But no Uncle to keep me company or to confide in. I only had the anticipation of the court date.

On that fateful day, the guards handed me a suit. When dressed, they cuffed me and marched me to a car with Ozai. We arrived at the courthouse to the sound of nothing. I was expecting photographers and news journalists scrounging for our humiliation and desperate quotes. I found out then that the trial was going to be private.

That was news to me. It was something the Dai Li and I had not arranged. I wanted Ozai's defeat to be seen across the city, across the country. I wanted everyone to know the monster that he really was. It wasn't going to happen like that though. Ozai must have arranged it with our lawyers.

Uncle was there and we shared a look. It turns out he was just as clueless as I was. But a brief head nod assured me that things were going to be okay.

The first day was just a long list of charges aid against Ozai. He reclined in his chair as if this was nothing to be concerned about. The second day was his lawyer's defending statement and a claim of "innocent." Ozai's stoic expression unhinged me even more. After recess, it was time to call witnesses to the stand. Corrupt cops and lawyers all claimed to know nothing. I was waiting my turn to set things straight. I was tired of playing my father's ally.

But my turn would never come.

On third day, we arrived from prison to the crowd I had been waiting for. Uncle had finally called every news team in the city. Questions and microphones were shoved in our faces while flashing bulbs blinded us. I was just about to reach my breaking point and spill my secrets to everyone on the street.

I looked at Ozai and his looked scared. The emotion I'd been hoping to see for three days revealed itself. But it wasn't from what I wanted it to be from.

I followed his gaze and I saw Azula moving through the crowd. Once the media recognized who she was they cleared a path and gave us a wide berth.

"Azula?" Ozai asked.

She smiled her wicked smile and cocked her head to the side. "You should have listened to me. Goodbye, Father."

And she shot him. Four times, she shot him in the chest. He died at my feet.

I was meant to be next. I saw her lips move, but I didn't hear what she said. The barrel was pointed at me and I lunged toward her. Not expecting that, I wrestled the gun out of her grip, breaking her wrist in the process. The Dai Li soon moved into position and took Azula into custody. She looked at me like I had disappointed her. Her eyes were teary and genuinely sad. I almost felt pity.

But that was the end of it. I was free to go, my father dead and my sister committed to a very nice mental hospital were she still resides today. The war was over with the head of the snake cut off. Peace was achieved almost overnight and I never had to testify in court.

I somehow felt unfulfilled. My voice went unheard again. Yes, the Dai Li knew the true story but the public did not and they never really would. They were safe again, which is great, but they were ignorant as to how they regained it. They didn't know what I sacrificed. It _was_ just more senseless violence and the worst part was that society accepted it.

I was still seeing Mai at the time this was all happening. She fed the flames, so to speak. She still brought me down to that place in my head where everything was my fault and where I still saw myself as the bad guy.

Eventually I realized how self-centered I was being. But that took some time, too. It took many tea sessions with Uncle to realize that I wasn't to blame for how bad my life started. He convinced me that I had turned my life around all on my own. I was just clinging to what I'd known in my most recent history.

Mai was the hardest adjustment. I liked the feeling of her with me. I didn't want to be alone even if I was miserable with someone else. That happened just this year. But I know I've finally got things straightened out. And you've been a huge part of that.

But I don't think I'm ever meant to have peace. Lately, my mind . . . It's been acting funny. I have conversations with myself. And I know that sounds normal, but I actually mean with myself. Like another me with a body and everything! Other times, I'm talking to myself and I'm left listening.

I know this sounds crazy and I was worried for a while. But then I was thankful because I only hear one voice. My own.

Azula wasn't so lucky. I found out today that it started after Mom died. But she hears many voices. I don't know who – or what – but her condition is much worse and I'm certain that it led her to kill Ozai. And almost me.

I looked back at that day. She said something to me before I broke her wrist. I did hear it, but I think I erased it from my memory. "I love you, Zuko. Too bad I can't have you."

And then today, at the institution, she made another advance for me and also tried to kill me in the process. I tried to deny it again and again. I even tried to figure out how it could have started. But I came up empty handed.

And then I remembered something that happened before things got hectic. The night before we were arrested, I stepped out of the shower into my room. I was just wearing a towel and I assumed I was alone. But I turned around and Azula was sitting on my bed in a silk robe – her favorite one.

"I know what you're up to," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to ruin everything. Something keeps telling me I should stop you."

I played aloof almost too easily. "I don't know what you're talking about, Azula."

"Careful, Zu-zu. Misbehave and you'll have to be spanked."

I didn't notice how close she'd gotten and I wouldn't think about it until now. I merely thought she was trying to psych me out. Trick me into telling her what I was doing. But she left before I could counteract.

To sum up: My father was a monster who was murdered by my committed, incestuous sister and I brought them both to ruin. Uncle has been my only real family for a while now since my mom was killed under suspicious circumstances. I'm still recouping from my last relationship and to top it off I'm hearing things.

But now you know everything.


	20. Sharing

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! **

Chapter 20: _Sharing_

"So, your sister's got the hots for you?"

Zuko's jaw dropped. "After everything I just told you, that's what you walk away with?"

Katara giggled. "I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to wrap my head around the whole concept. I can't even think of loving Sokka that way. ICK."

They were laying on the merry-go-round, the sun now resting on the horizon.

"I'm sorry you had such a rough day. I wish I could have gone with you." Katara reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you weren't there actually. Azula would scare even the most trained assassin. It's something in her eyes. Had you been there, I think it would have ended worse than it did."

Katara sat up and leaned against the bars. "You don't know that. Maybe she would have been calmer. Another body, another obstacle to tackle."

"She didn't seem to have a problem tackling the guards." His voiced dripped with disdain.

"Okay, fine. Changing the subject. Aang knows."

Now Zuko sat up. His foot hung off the edge of the merry-go-round and started pushing it with his toes. "And?"

She bit her lip. "Well, he wasn't thrilled. But he wasn't really outwardly jealous either. I didn't stick around long enough to let it sink in. I went for a walk and ended up here."

"In that case, I like the outcome."

Silence. It was nice after talking for so long. Zuko let it surround him knowing he had company in the silence and it didn't bother them. But now it was his turn to listen.

"My mom's dead, too. Her name was Kya – sounds a lot like your mom. I bet if they met they would have gotten along great." Tears began to fall from her eyes and her voice choked up. "She was killed by one of the Phoenix King's thugs, Firebenders I think they were called. It was accidental. She was bringing home groceries and got caught in the crossfire. When we got to the hospital she was already dead. Dad tried to hide us from the chaos, but we experienced it anyway. I remember holding her hand. It was so cold. I kept thinking that if I held it enough, warmed it up, she would come back. Eight years olds don't know any different. I grew up really quickly after that."

Zuko wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She cleared her throat and the tears stopped. "Hey, it's not your fault. I know that. But, as awful as this will sound, it's nice to have someone outside of the family to relate to."

"It doesn't suck. You're right."

"It messed me up for a long time. I had these huge shoes to fill and I had to be so responsible all the time. And then Jet came along."

"Ah yes. The last question that remains unanswered."

She playfully punched his arm. "Hey, my story now. Be a good boy and listen."

"I'm sorry," he said again. His exaggerated pout said otherwise.

"No you're not. Now hush." He laid his head in her lap and she started playing with his hair. She continued when his eyes shut in complete trust.

"I remember he was so damn charming. He was a senior and I was a junior. So when he showed an interest in me, an underclassman, I melted. And then I fell a little farther when the drinking started. A few experimental drugs. The relationship became borderline abuse. But I didn't care because for once I threw my responsibility out the window. I didn't have to be the mother when I was with Jet and that alone was like a high for me. So I gave him everything.

"But my grades slipped and I started skipping. Eventually, the Gaang intervened. They convinced me to break up with Jet and I got clean. They really saved me. Aang especially. He was there the whole time to hold my hand. He helped me get into college, you know. He tutored me until I caught up. He's super smart. It's like he's got generations of information stored in that bald head of his."

Zuko looked at Katara. "Now when you say 'hold your hand,'"

"Just friends, Zuko. Don't get carried away."

"Okay. But when you say 'everything' – "

"Ev-er-ry-thing."

"Got it. Please continue."

She rested her hands on his chest and Zuko moved his hands over hers. "There's not much else to tell. I was so different back then. Nowhere near the person I am today."

"Same here."

"Good thing, too. Now about this Mai-chick . . . "

"Ev-er-ry-thing."

"Uh-huh. I figured that from your story. But, like, what specifically?"

"No way. I don't think I'm ready to share that."

It was Katara's turn to pout. "Please? I mean, it's not like I'm as innocent as everyone else thinks. I doubt you'll shock me. I'm curious about what you did that was so 'macabre,' as you put it."

"OK. It wasn't so macabre as much as it was morbid. You mentioned borderline abuse. We kinda lived for it. Lots of S and M and everything that covered. I had so many bruises then I was a walking piece of tendered meat."

"Sounds like fun. Bondage was something that I've always wondered about."

"Well if you'd like, I can tie you up later and force feed you some papaya."

"Hey! I said bondage, not torture."

"Sorry, old habits die hard, ya know?"

Zuko leapt up and took Katara with him. He twirled her around so her back was to him. Wrapping his arms around her he grabbed her wrists and held her close. She squealed in surprised and played along.

"Is this type of bondage okay?" he asked.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "This," Wiggling her wrists out of his grip, she held his hands that wrapped around her shoulders. "This is perfect."

More silence followed while they rocked together in time. At first it was just a sway, but eventually Zuko spun Katara around. He took her into his arms again but this time his right hand rested at her waist and his left held her right hand. Zuko was leading them around the playground in a dance with no music.

"You are just full of surprises tonight," Katara smiled. "Who knew you're so elegant?"

Zuko smirked. "Ballroom dancing was the only elective that interested me at the academy."

"For the girls?"

"No, actually. But I was one of the only guys to sign up for it. I think I chose it for my mom. She loved dancing. Did it all the time around the house. I guess I just wanted to bring some of that back to me."

"See? It wasn't all bad."

He shrugged. "I guess. But I didn't even start looking at things like this until you came along."

"In that case, you're welcome."

"Thank you, Miss Modesty." He led her around the swings one more time. "Can I say something?"

"I think tonight you've already proven that you can say many things. Full sentences even."

"_May_ I then?"

"Fire away." She grinned and he smiled back knowing that she liked to tease him.

"I love spending time with you. When I'm with you I don't worry about anything. Well, not much anyway. You make things so easy, Katara."

"I'm glad. Me, too."

"And I'm thinking we have yet to go on a real date."

She laughed. "Ha! Yeah, I guess we have to work on that. But I've enjoyed every one of them so far. No matter how far off track or dramatic they get."

"Well I have a plan for next weekend. Would you be willing to give it another chance?"

"I think we could work something out. What did you have in mind?"

"Well you would come over, and I would cook you dinner, and then afterwards . . ."

"Yeah . . . ?"

"If you decided to stay the night, then so be it."

Katara stopped them from circling the playground again. "Would there be alcohol involved?"

"No! Maybe reduced down in the food."

"Then I think we could do that!" She stood on her tippy-toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Ahem. And, you know, feel free to do lots of that next weekend. I'm putting out with dinner."

Again, she laughed fully and genuinely. "Yeah. Don't worry, we'll work something out."

* * *

**One year and 20 chapters later! Not bad eh? That's 1.667 chapters per month! I, for one, am very proud of myself. I never thought I would actually get this far. I feel like I'm definitely gonna finish it as well. I hope it doesn't take another year, but who knows. I do have to write a thesis at some point and this has been getting in the way like you cannot imagine. So things will be quiet for a while. Maybe a few months even. So I beg of you, sit tight and don't change that dial.**

**This chapter was nice and light on purpose! After the last chapter we needed some major laughter. I hope this provided. How was the last chapter btw? I felt I didn't need to add any AN at the end. I really had nothing to say. I've gotten some complaints about confusion – not certain if it was in Zuko's POV at first. I was hoping that you'd all gather this was starting from Zutara meeting at the park after Katara got the text from Zuko. He kinda just jumped into it when he got there.**

**Anywho, I apologize on my future absence. And THANK YOU so much for your reviews. I love them all so much and it really helps me write more. I only hope I can continue with the pressure you keep piling on my shoulders ;). I don't want to disappoint! Go slow and I'll post when I can!**


	21. Schemes

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! **

Chapter 21: _Schemes_

Katara fell back on the couch with a huff. "I don't think I could eat anymore if I tried to!"

"But I made dessert!" Zuko walked over from his kitchen with two long-stemmed glasses filled with a chocolate-looking mousse garnished with mint leaves. "It took me several tries to get the recipe right. Are you sure you don't have anymore room?"

He slouched his shoulders slightly in disappointment. But Katara was back in his apartment – sober. Just having her sitting on his couch with the sunset shining through her hair, making it appear on fire, was a dream come true. How could he be upset?

"Zuko, I'm am bursting at the seams. I am so full – I am SO FULL . . . I . . . can't lift my arms!"

"Mmhmm."

He would never admit it, but Zuko was a little hurt. He put so much effort into the dessert, trying to make it as delicious, and possibly erotic, as possible. _Girls like chocolate don't they? Why isn't this working?_

You might say he was trying to seduce her. After the last few intimate encounters they shared, he was wondering when things were actually going to come to a head. And being the man he is, he hoped it would be sooner rather than later. The constant interruptions and mishaps were getting to be a bit much.

_Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're doing the wrong thing?_

Suave Zuko had been hiding all night. And the food coma was sinking in. The longer his meal sat in his stomach the more tired he was becoming. And he didn't want to be tired, especially if Katara was going to stay the night. _Next time I make dinner, I'm sticking to soup and salad. A meat salad. Protein good. Carbs bad. But so damn tasty!_

He plunked the glasses on the coffee table and slumped defeated into the couch next to Katara.

"Maybe," Katara said. "Maybe, if you fed it to me I could eat a little bit more." She smiled demurely.

_Ohh . . . So this is a game of flirting wits. OK. Well, two can definitely play this._

Zuko looked at her with an expression he hoped relayed, "You've got to be kidding." In case she read his message completely wrong, he spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I've done so much work making you this fantastic meal I'm a bit tired myself. I'm going to have to go to the gym to condition myself for future gourmet dishes."

"Who says you need to go to the gym?" She made it look like an enormous effort to get up and straddle his lap. Once situated, she leaned into his ear to whisper. "We could work out right here. Right now." She started sucking on his ear lobe. "Your body is more powerful than any machine at the gym."

He sighed in contentment. There was nothing he could think of in that moment that would make him happier. He began to caress her thighs. "I thought you were too full for physical exertion." His hands found their way to her round behind and gave a squeeze.

She squeaked, tossing her head back. He was fully aware of where this made him look, her breasts at now eye-level. His fingers danced up the middle of her to her neck, rubbing her in the same place she felt him in the elevator the last night she was in his apartment. Her titled her head forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You caught me," she admitted. "It was all a ruse to seduce you. And because of my failure I will be emotional vulnerable. Promise not to take advantage of me?"

"I can make no such promise." Zuko pulled her in. "You should have known the risks the minute you stepped off the elevator."

Katara placed her hands on his chest, pushing back in weak resistance. "The fact that you even have an elevator astonishes me."

"After everything I told you last week, you get hung up on the most mundane facts. That's astonishing."

Katara rested her head on his chest and he clasped his hands behind her back so she would never leave. They stayed that way for several moments, happy to sit in silence and companionship. Their secrets were no longer weighing them down.

"Zuko, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to humor me." _Where could this be leading, I wonder? _"Would you save me? You know, if I was in any danger?"

_What the hell kind of a question is that?_ "Is this a test? Please tell me because I really don't want to fail."

"Like . . . say I fell overboard, or got hooked onto some substance, would you save me? It's a perfectly straightforward question." Katara raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Of course I would save you!" He launched them both upward, intent on making this moment as serious as possible. "I would build you a raft so you wouldn't drown. I would cut you off from your drug and drag you to rehab – against your will. I would save you even if . . . even if . . . if pirates had taken you captive I would pay any ransom and commandeer their ship to make sure I would get you back."

He could no longer think of any other options because Katara had begun attacking him with her lips. _I must have said something right!_ He soon matched her intensity kissing her right back. Their hands began pawing at each other, gripping, clawing, trying to get closer.

Zuko laid Katara on the couch and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They began grinding, the sounds made against the leather muted by moans and gasps. There wasn't enough oxygen nor contact. None of it was enough. He needed release.

But he had to be sure. Between kisses and gasping, "Katara, are you – I mean . . . ready to – "

"Not my first rodeo, Zuko."

She shoved him off after one more kiss and flounced up the stairs to his bedroom.

_OK. Great. No pressure to perform there . . . NOT. What is she expecting? _ He thought back to what he shared about Mai in the park. _Oh boy, please don't let it be like that. At least – not yet._

"Zuko," Katara called. "Don't make me do this by myself."

Without further hesitation he launched himself over the back of the couch and up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom threshold the sight before him rendered him awestruck. Katara lounged on the bed, her hand holding her head up, wearing nothing but black lingerie. He was afraid to move thinking it would shatter the moment otherwise.

When he failed to approach the bed, Katara slowly rose making sure she was slow and deliberate in arousing him with a visual of her curves. _What's the word I'm thinking of? Bodacious? Sexy doesn't seem to cover it. But I want it. Very, very badly._

His blood pulsated in his veins, every nerve ready to strike. Katara reached him and slowly started lifting his shirt, grazing all the appropriate areas with her nails.

_Not fast enough!_

Zuko finished the job before Katara had gotten the shirt above his chest. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. She screamed with delight, limbs flailing and he pounced on her. With a low growl he began ravishing her upper body with his lips. His hands scoured her hips, working her panties lower and lower so he could experience the most sensitive of all places. He was getting closer and closer to the succulent curls.

The doorbell interrupted any further progress.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Zuko yelled into her stomach.

Katara ran her fingers through his hair. "Just ignore it. Whoever it is will get bored eventually."

He forced himself to get up. "No. There are a total of three people who know where I live. Yourself included. And it's a private building, so it's not a solicitor. You stay _here_," he gestured to her, now wearing only a bra, sprawling on the bed. "I'll take care of it."

He kissed her once more, quick but fierce. Once in the hallway he stole a moment to calm himself down. But he didn't reach the door before someone entered.

"Gee, Zuko. You've gotten even sloppier since the last time I was here. Dirty dishes everywhere," she glanced at Zuko's bare chest. "And you're still walking around half naked. Tisk tisk."

He was not remotely amused. "I told you last time, Mai. I'm done."

"Be more assertive this time and take back your key." She flashed it in his direction before tossing it on the counter.

"Why are you here then? It can't be for sex, not that I would with you anymore."

"Why not?" She discovered the two untouched glasses of chocolate mousse on the coffee table after another sweep of the room. "I think your company should have some input on the topic of me joining you."

Stunned by the incredible imagery that his aroused mind just created, it took Zuko a few more seconds before regaining coherent thought. "I didn't think you swung in my direction anymore."

"And what would have given you that idea?"

"I saw you and Ty Lee together! In the marketplace!"

"A girl has to have a permanent preference these days. She can't just switch sides depending on her mood anymore." She sighed as if the world's own existence was futile.

He was getting annoyed. "Why. Are you. Here?"

Mai scoffed and threw a small envelope on the coffee table, almost knocking over the mousse in the process.

"Don't shoot the messenger. I was given directions to give this to you at my earliest convenience."

Zuko picked up the envelope with suspicion. "By whom?"

"No clue. Found it shoved under my door. Didn't see anyone or hear anyone do it. It just showed up." Mai opened the front door. "You don't have to worry about _me_ showing up anymore. I loved you once Zuko, but it got boring. I've moved on to _bigger_ and better things."

He knew she was lying. But it was a nice gesture on her part all the same – putting on a brave face so he wouldn't feel bad. It was one of the things she was best at, despite the obvious blow to his manhood.

"Thanks, Mai. I hope one day you'll be _satisfied_."

She waved a hand over her head in a silent good bye and shut the door. And he knew she understood he was telling the truth.

But now he was alone with an envelope. _What could this be?_ He ripped it open and the contents poured into his hand. Two dozen photos of Katara and himself were folded among a piece of paper.

_Zuko:_ _You have two ways you can play this. _

_Keep seeing her and copies of these photos will be released to the department faculty. You will lose your job and you will never be able to finish your dissertation at this institution. Good luck getting recommendations for another school. And her reputation will be ruined._

_End your "relationship." Keep your job and protect her from defamation and ridicule._

_Payback's a real bitch, ain't it?_

He quickly flipped through the pictures of him and Katara in the library, leaving class together, Katara getting into his car so he could drive her home. The last half was them making out in the park, making out in the library stacks, making out in his car. A few were in compromising positions, but nothing too graphic. They simply hadn't had time to do more before tonight.

_These photos are all from the last week! What the hell? Who would do . . . JET. He'll stop at nothing._

_What do I tell Katara?_

Zuko dropped the envelope on the floor and unintentionally kicked it under the couch as he shuffled back to the stairs. He reached the top and went no further. He leaned against the window-side railing staring over Ba Sing Se.

_If I tell her about them, she'll want to fight it. She would stay with me because she's a fighter. But I have the opportunity to stop it now. I can end the madness and end the jealousy. Even if it means I'll never be happy again. I can lie. I've always been a good liar when it came down to it. I can lie again and tell her it isn't going to work. She stays protected and can finish the semester without consequence. She has the restraining order. She'll be safe. When she graduates she'll be able to work at any hospital in the world. I have a few connections in Capitol City. I'll get her a job there, but she can never know I helped her._

_I don't want to hurt her, but this has to work. I can't let this war do more damage._

Katara came up behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders. She was wearing his shirt – her bare legs making it look better than it ever could on himself. "Hope you don't mind. I got cold waiting for you."

He didn't reply.

"Everything okay?"

He shrugged her off and walked back down the stairs. "You should leave."

"Excuse me?"

"This won't work. Go home."

"You must be joking." He turned and looked up at her up the stairs. His expression was cold.

"Zuko, who was at the door?"

"That's none of your damn business, is it? Why do you have to pry?" _Yes, I just went there._

Katara's hands moved to her hips. "When have I ever pried?"

"I'm sorry, but what was your 'question game' about, then? Just because? Curiosity killed the cat-owl."

Tears started to form in her eyes. _At least this idiotic plan is working._ "You never _had_ to answer those questions."

"I don't recall those being in the rules. I had to answer truthfully, didn't I? Good thing I lied about most of it."

"I don't believe this." Katara practically tripped into the bedroom. She emerged wearing her pants and holding her blouse. "As clichéd as it is, you men really are all alike. Give them an inch and they take a mile. Whisper stupid things to make you melt and then freeze you over the next day."

_I can't believe she's buying it. I hate that this is working. _"I can't lie anymore. Pretending I liked us was a waste of my time."

She sniffled and gathered the last of her belongings. "I'm _so_ glad you don't have to lose anymore sleep over it, Zuko. You will never lose anything because of me again."

The door slammed. She was gone. Zuko was alone again.

_Nothing ever works in my favor._

* * *

Azula sat in the corner of her cell, counting down the minutes. If the plan fell through, she would be loaded with prescriptions until her brain unplugged. Then there would never be voices, her own or otherwise.

But if it did work, she would be free. And there would be serious hell to pay.

There was always a constant buzzing in her room from the electricity operating the camera in her padded dormitory. She watched it expectantly. When the red light switched off, the buzzing stopped. She knew it was time.

She dove under her mattress and pulled out a duffle bag. Inside were clothes. Nothing too sophisticated, she would need to blend in. She had thirty seconds now. She had finished tying her sneakers when her door opened.

Jet, dressed in scrubs, pushed a gurney into the room. A body lay atop it covered with blankets, the face obscured with an oxygen mask. Jet shut the door.

Together they threw off the blankets and removed the mask. With one person at each end of the body, they picked it up and placed it on Azula's mattress.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it was finding this girl," said Jet. "I had my cleaner search the –"

"I don't care," Azula spat. She absorbed the appearance of the corpse now resting where she had slept for the past few years. The hair was similar in shade and her face was slender enough. _She's not prettier._ "Did you take care of her mouth?"

"Yup." Jet pulled a flask from his pocket and began pouring the contents over the stranger. The stench of gasoline was unmistakable. "Pulled all the teeth, like you said. They won't be able to identify her without some serious effort."

The flask now empty, Azula climbed on the gurney and pulled the blankets over herself. She also donned the oxygen mask.

"Remember, don't open your eyes until we're in the ambulance." Jet removed a single match from the same pocket. With a strike against the wall, he threw it on the mattress, instantly igniting it.

He rolled the gurney out of the room and they both left the institution undetected. They knew they were in the clear after the reached the parking lot and the alarms sounded. The gurney was loaded into a waiting ambulance. Jet climbed behind the wheel and drove away.

Azula was free from her prison.

* * *

**Duhn duhn DUHHHH! What's gonna happen? You know I can't answer that, my lovelies. You'll just have to keep reading.**

**I am SO SO SO sorry it has taken me this long to update, but this semester has been hellish. I ended up dropping my thesis and then I had to do lots of other work, and then I had to get my roommate hooked on Buffy – I was extremely busy. No joke. But I'm back. And hopefuly we'll have this thing knocked out of the park but summer's end.**

**Much love to those who kept egging me on and reminding me that you are still out there, anticipating the next chapter like ketchup from the bottle. And here it is. I hope to have another one up soon. At any rate it will not be five months like this last time around. Thanks for staying with me everyday. XOXOX**


	22. Choked

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING  
**

Chapter 22: _Choked_

"Zuko, here."

_Zuko, hi. This is Suki._

"Suki. I can only imagine why you're calling me. And how did you get my number?"

_I stole it from Sokka's phone. Listen, we need to have a serious conversation._

"Whatever for? I have no reason."

_You better believe you have a reason. Ever since last week she's been acting like a different person. I know for a fact you are the cause of this change and I need to know what happened._

"She who?"

_DON'T SCREW WITH ME, ZUKO! You know damn well who. And since when did you become such a jerk?_

"I've always been jerk. I'm just a really good actor, too."

_Come off it, Zuko. I'm a very good judge of character. And no, you're not a very good actor. At any rate, you're a little rusty._

"Now whom are we talking about? Me or Katara?"

_AH-HA! I knew it. You knew I was talking about Katara. Now to answer your question, both of you. I've done my research on you, Zuko. I know all about your family history – maybe not so much on the little details – but I know what you did and the major outcomes of it. _

"Did Katara tell you?"

_Nope! I'm a big girl and I know where the library is. You were plastered across headlines for a while._ _So why have you reverted back to the-family's-golden-child demeanor after so long?_

"Suki . . . It's complicated."

_How complicated can it really be, though?_

"It's so complicated, I've stopped teaching the class."

_What? Why?_

"Because I couldn't bear to see her in pain everyday. That being said she is not the only one at risk. I didn't want to end it, Suki, but it had to."

_Well, maybe you should have talked to her about it first instead of dropping it out of the blue. I don't think you understand what it's done to her. She's . . . off. She doesn't speak to anyone and she's out of the house all day. I would think she isn't eating except for the fact that I've heard her sneak downstairs to the kitchen after everyone's gone to bed._

"That doesn't sound so bad . . ."

_Zuko!_

"Okay. Fine. What do you want me to do?"

_Let's meet and you can explain everything and we'll work out a solution._

"Sure . . . I get off work from the Jasmine Dragon tomorrow around 3. I'll meet you there."

_Got it. _– Click – _Bye then . . ._

* * *

Katara was trying to make it seem things were as normal as possible. And she was failing miserably. She knew the others knew something was up. Especially Suki. She was always so perceptive.

As a result of trying to keep it together Katara was losing sleep and was constantly hungry. It didn't help that she was skipping meals in order to avoid her friends either. And that was extremely difficult when your apartment just happened to be the go-to place to hang out. So she was logging in super long hours at the hospital and at Wan Shi Tong.

She was in the mood for a major pick me up, so to ease her mind she decided to walk through the market district. Shopping cures almost everything, right? Hooray for retail therapy!

But she really couldn't help being unusual. She was pissed.

_Why did he end it like that? When I was dressed _like that!_ Very uncool. It was mean. And unprecedented. Seriously, what the fu-_

Without knowing, her feet had taken her almost directly in front of the Jasmine Dragon. She wanted to bolt – leaving everything Zuko-related in the dust. But the scene in front of her told her to stay. And to hide.

She darted around the corner and peered slowly to take in the view. It was loud so she couldn't pick up too much of the conversation. But she could read expressions, right? That had never led her astray before, right? _Yeah, Katara, you're a body language genius_, she thought to herself. _This can't possibly be misinterpreted in any way._

Zuko sat at a café table in front of the restaurant. He stared into his tea cup, the cuffs of his familiar blazer resting short of his wrists as he nursed the beverage with both hands. Another familiar article was present – his blue aviators – the very article that got him noticed in the first place.

She felt a terrible pang in her chest and fought to hold back a sob. _Really, Katara. Get a hold of yourself. You weren't even "dating" for very long. This shouldn't hurt this much._

Across from Zuko sat a girl with short auburn hair. The pang turned to pure jealousy as Katara watched this stranger reach out squeezing his hand. He in turn took hold and squeezed back.

_Someone else this whole time? You've got to be shitting me! I have half a mind to go over there and bitch-slap this . . . wait. Don't cause a scene. You don't want to be _that_ girl. Get over him already._

She would have walked away then, but she could not shake the feeling that there was something more._ I know the back of that head._

Zuko and the mystery woman stood and embraced – a move that made Katara shudder with madness. But it took every ounce of her concentration to not tear up the whole district when she saw that it was Suki who was on the giving end of the hug.

_Zuko and Suki?! Together they're ZUKI? I honestly don't know whether to laugh or cry!_

Katara opted for neither. She walked home in a blind fury not really conscious of her surroundings. She had no recollection of when she got home. Nor of the actions that followed. She didn't realize she was throwing clothes out of the window until she saw Zuko's car pull up outside.

* * *

Azula paced the hotel room occasionally gazing out the window at the dimming lights of Ba Sing Se. She had been cooped up for a few days after her escape and the medication was finally wearing off. The voices were speaking again and they helped her form a plan.

She was waiting for Jet to return. She sent him on a special mission so the plan could continue. But there were beginning to be too many loose ends. She would have to skip ahead to make things rolling. It could be any day now that the institution would discover it was not her body that was burned. And then Zu-Zu would find out royally fucking everything up.

That couldn't happen.

This was her one shot at possibly regaining her legacy as the Fire Lord. The mob had since dispersed – she knew that from reading the papers. But that didn't mean that there weren't members still waiting for it to get back together. She just needed to pick up the pieces the Dai Li and Zu-Zu left.

Zuko. The thought of him made her so mad and yet she could still not shake the longing. Her love was not a normal love. She knew it. And she knew they belonged together.

Zuko's exile punished her as much as her brother. She didn't realize it at the time, but she loved him more than the usual sister should. She would lie awake at night dreaming about their wedding. And as she matured she dreamed about other things.

And the whole time there were voices. So many all talking over each other. It was they who told her what she should to first gain Father's attention which was mostly devoted to her namesake, Azulon. It wasn't difficult.

But Mother doted on Zuko. Zuko never worried about Azula because of Mother. She needed his attention though. Zuko's and Ozai's. So she created a plan and the voices helped.

And one night her grandfather was asleep upstairs and Zuko had just left to see Uncle. It wouldn't be a short trip. There was just one thing to take care of.

Azula went to the kitchen where Mother was tinkering. She saw a packed bag and an envelope addressed to Zuko atop the table.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked.

"I'm just making your grandfather dinner, sweetheart."

Azula knew it was a lie. Mother never made dinner. She was planning something.

Azula put two and two together when Mother started making an omelet. One ingredient was a large amount of household cleaner. One bite would make someone very sick if not kill them. Ursa was having trouble getting the spark to catch on the stove.

"So that's it then? You were going to tell Zuko in a polite letter and leave me nothing after you killed Grandfather?"

Mother dropped everything and turned to her daughter. "It's what's best. I – I didn't want to hurt you, darling."

"Why? Why would you do it?"

"He needs to be stopped. Your father – "

"Is a great man. And I'm going to help him become greater." Azula walked right up to Ursa at the stove. "I guess I'm more like you than I thought. I'll kill for the good of the family."

Azula picked of the skillet and slammed it into Mother's head. With a hideous thud, Ursa fell to the ground.

"And you're not good for it."

Azula never felt guilty at what she'd done. She would leave. Right then. The stove was still leaking gas into the room. It would get dark and whoever turned on the lights would blow up with the rest of the house. Her actions could have no direct consequence.

She never expected Zuko to be the first one home. When she found out he was injured in the explosion she wept for him.

She remembered visiting him in the hospital and seeing the bandages. It looked so painful and his handsome face was permanently tarnished.

And then she had to give him the message from Ozai. Zuko was being sent away. And it was her fault. She didn't want to deliver the message, but it came from Ozai. She was torn about doing his biding for the first time in her life. But her idol ruled out.

And like a fine wine, Azula got better with age. Her mind sharpened and her skills improved to an expert level.

When he came home, she was so happy! Finally they could be together. She was next in line to take over the family business and she couldn't fail with her lover-brother at her side. They were going to be the most powerful couple the world had ever seen!

And she wanted to be there for Zuko when he had his first meeting with their father. Zuko only feared Ozai where Azula worshipped him. She knew Ozai better than anyone and she wanted to defend Zuko if he needed it.

Then, everything changed when Ozai mentioned Zuko succession. Her world went spinning.

No longer the apple of her father's eye, Azula left. A few members who were more afraid of her than anything followed suit.

"Follow him. And don't get caught," she told them.

He acted completely normal for a while, even becoming the ideal successor for a time. He developed a relationship with one of her best friends, Mai. She could never show her jealousy.

And then one day he slipped. Azula knew immediately when Zuko visited Uncle Iroh – the vile codger. And she knew the Dai Li were there. Slowly, she discovered what they were up to.

Zuko was going to ruin everything. How dare he?! First he takes away her position, and then he was going to take away Ozai. She couldn't let it happen.

One night she waited for Zuko to finish his shower. He always took the longest showers. He came out of the bathroom looking every bit as bad as she dreamed. She wanted nothing more than to tie him up and have her way with him – make him hers. It might be her last chance.

But she didn't act. She only teased.

"I know what you're up to," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to ruin everything. Something keeps telling me I should stop you."

Zuko was always such a bad liar, while Azula had mastered it. She could find any tell. "I don't know what you're talking about, Azula."

"Careful, Zu-zu. Misbehave and you'll have to be spanked."

When he was arrested the next day, the voices were screaming at her. She couldn't silence them. But one above all the others was louder.

She was tired and wasn't thinking straight. Azula decided to give herself a haircut. "All right hair, it's time to face your doom!" Her bangs were now crooked and Azula stared in the mirror.

Mother started speaking. "What a shame. You always had such beautiful hair."

"What are you doing here?" Azula spoke back.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's big day."

"Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster."

"I think you're confused. All your life you've used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

"Well, what choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even _you_ fear me."

"No. I love you, Azula. I do."

Azula screamed and threw the scissors at the mirror. "Why don't you die?! I thought I already killed you!"

Ursa's last words echoed in the air. _I didn't want to hurt you, darling._

"SHUT UP!" Azula collapsed on the floor, whimpering and sobbing. She had cracked. "Not good. You're not good."

The day Zuko was scheduled to testify, she walked up the courthouse steps and killed Ozai. He wasn't listening. And in the end he betrayed her for Zuko, who was gone for so long. Ozai was deserving of his death.

And Zuko. Sweet Brother. He was ruining everything. And she could never have him. She was going to jail now, for murder. She had to kill him.

She looked directly at Zuko and he at her. "I love you, Zuko. Too bad I'll never have you."

He snapped her wrist before she could pull the trigger. And the battle was over.

She was sent to an institution and then Jet broke her out. So the war continued.

Now Zuko has a new girlfriend – well not any more. The photos Jet snapped took care of that. Zuko decided to be all honorable – what a rookie move.

"He's gotten rusty. That just makes my job easier." She cradled her wrist close to her chest.

The door opened and shut quickly. "I got everything on your list, Azula."

"Don't use my name. You are unworthy."

Jet balked. "Excuse me? I'm unworthy? Who the fuck has been running your errands?"

Without observing the threat, she continued. "Did you get everything from different stores, like I asked?"

She removed each item from the shopping bags checking it off her mental list. _Blazer, black t-shirt, jeans, shoes, and paracord. _There was also a change of clothes for her. _I can use one of the hotel's pillowcases. Everything is here. Time to speed things up._

"You know, Jet, I never realized how much you look like my brother."

"So what?"

"Well, you're of similar build and height. Equally as athletic. I think you even wear the same size clothes. One could make the argument that you were more handsome though."

"That would be because I don't have a fuck ugly scar on my face."

She didn't flinch at the reference to the accident she caused. She had no reason to when Jet didn't know that part of her history.

"I was in that asylum for years."

Jet scoffed. "Yeah, what about it?"

Azula slowly walked the distance between them. "It's just that, since I got out, I've been stuck in this hotel room. I've got all this pent up energy." She grabbed the front of Jet's jacket and pulled him closer.

Jet could do the math. "Yeah?"

"I bet you've got amazing muscle definition." She slowly pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. It fell to the ground and crumpled in a pile. It was a nice jacket, Azula noticed. Black, worn leather. It looked comfortable.

She continued weaving her intricate web. "I'd like to see, if you don't mind."

He wasted no time in removing his shirt on his own. He'd grown bolder and placed his hands on her hips. He thought he could woo her. But Azula had other plans.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she played along running her fingers over his chest. "Hey," she moved her hands closer to the waistline of his jeans, "wanna play a game?"

Jet nodded excitedly. He may have wanted Katara back, but Azula was a temptress. And she knew what she was doing unlike the weakling Katara once was in the bedroom.

"Lie down on the bed and close your eyes." Jet did as he was told. He was excited for a new adventure.

Azula quickly made a series of slipknots in the paracord. Moving just like lightening, she soon had Jet's legs and wrists tied to the bed. He opened his eyes. "Not quite what I had in mind, but okay."

"Stop talking." Her tone was no longer playful, yet Jet remained intrigued since she was obviously still interested. She continued to remove her pants and panties.

Azula kneeled next to him on the bed and proceeded to undo Jet's belt. She wasted no time in mounting his erection and began moving with him inside her.

Her pace was swift to begin with and she began thrusting with more intensity and speed. Her breathing became harder and Jet took it as a compliment. "Azula," he exhaled.

"Stop. TALKING." Azula punched his face. The pain she caused him made her shudder with pleasure.

She missed causing others pain. It made her come alive in a way nothing else would. She punched him again in the jaw. The crunch told her it was broken and he cried out in pain, but he couldn't speak.

She moaned and groaned with her victory over her captive. It wasn't much longer now until . . .

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you've had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with."

Jet's eyes widened as her hands closed around his throat. Her intentions were now clear.

Her grip tightened with each passing second. And yet he couldn't look away. "The truth is: they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting down on that throne, and which of us is going to be bowing down. But _I_ know, and _you_ know." His eyes rolled back in his head.

Azula also had a hard time breathing, but it was because the sensation of taking a life thrilled her to no end. "And the last word you have ever uttered is my name! AZULA!"

Now physically sated, she rolled off Jet's dead body. She looked over at him, red marks around his neck, his face bruised and bloodied. "What a waste."

One step closer to her victory, she quickly got to work. There was a limited window before rigor mortis set in.

Maybe she really was born lucky after all.

* * *

**That. Took. FOREVER. But it's done. Sorry for the wait! You guys are troopers, seriously. I got such wonderful support from you all and I cannot thank you enough.**

**I may be a little rusty – my apologies. I had a total brain fart on how to write this chapter and then this week it just started spilling out! And whoo- did it get dark. I was surprised I even went there! I swear this thing is writing itself. But I did warn you a few chapters ago that this was gonna get dark quick. I apparently did not lie.**

**And you wanna know the freaky thing? Whenever I was writing this chapter, my hits went up! When I didn't write, the hits were low. Freaky right? It's like – a pun or something! **

**Love you all. Fo realz. XOXOX**


	23. Mistaken

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! **

Chapter 23: _Mistaken_

Suki leapt out of the car the moment she saw clothes flying onto the street from her window. Immediately she knew something was wrong – but she wasn't sure what. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Katara emerge from their apartment, her hair whipped around her in a frenzied fashion.

"I AM NOT your friend anymore!" Katara pointed a finger accusingly at Suki. She felt a little hurt, but at seeing her clothes literally in the gutter she resolved to fight back.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think I'll be your friend after you've destroyed my whole wardrobe? What the hell, Katara?"

At this point Zuko had parked the car and was coming around its front to the sidewalk. Katara saw him and it was as if she was reminded why she was mad in the first place.

Suki saw what was going to occur and she would later say she was sorry she let it happen. But the slow motion was just too enticing to stop. Katara wound up and with all of her might she punched Zuko square in the face – right across his scar.

He fell to the ground, not expecting the attack. Nonetheless, he rubbed his face and smiled at her. "That's my girl."

_Aw, that's so sweet,_ thought Suki. _Sokka never smiles at me after I beat him up. Not that I beat him up often . . . _

"And I _am not_ your girl." Suki pulled Zuko up to his feet and supported him while Katara continued verbally blasting him. "You made it evidently clear a week ago. You didn't want to see me anymore. So I said, 'Fine. I'll try living like normal.' But I couldn't! You wormed your way in and then you wouldn't leave. And then I see this!" Katara gestured hysterically between the two members of her audience.

"And by 'this' you're referring to . . . ?" Zuko sounded as confused as Suki felt. This temper tantrum seemed to be ill placed.

Katara's jaw dropped, apparently shocked that they could be so clueless as to what "this" actually was. "You two! TOGETHER!"

Suki shook her head and Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Katara, what in the world gave you that idea?"

She now sounded unsure of herself. "I saw you . . . in the market. You were hugging!"

It was Suki's turn to drop her jaw. "Sure, because hugs automatically mean two people are in a romantic relationship."

"But . . . then why were you together?"

_Her skull seems thicker than usual today. _"I asked to meet with him. And before you ask why, _I_ was worried about you."

Her friend's temper rose again. "Well, you could have just asked!"

"How could I when I never saw you for more than five seconds at a time?" Suki fired back. "It makes it difficult to lead into it!"

That shut Katara up. She still looked angry though. _Good! Maybe now I can talk some sense into her._

"I called Zuko because, clearly, whatever change happened was brought about by him. You spoke only about him for weeks and then nothing and you became this recluse. What was I supposed to think?

"So we met at the market today. I was trying to get to the bottom of your behavior. And he explained everything. I then brought him here to explain_ to you_ his actions so you could stop being all 'Day of the Dead' on us. The hug . . . was a movement of comfort."

Katara crossed her arms and sat on the front steps with force. "I'm not speaking to _him._"

Zuko finally interjected. "You don't have to speak. You just have to listen. Think you can do that for five minutes?" Suki could see how hard it was for him to not raise his voice any more than it was. It was very debonair of him – trying to be a gentleman even when being barraged by a cross female.

"That depends. Are you going to lie to me again? Because I wouldn't want to waste your time by buying into it."

Suki recalled Zuko explaining his ruse. _But he didn't lie! Well, he did then, but for a reason!_

Zuko cracked for a second, his façade slipping to the point that he paced in a circle on the sidewalk and rubbed his head heatedly, making his hair stick up for a moment before falling perfectly back into place.

_Katara sure knows how to pick 'em. He's handsome in every emotion!_

"Come on, Katara!" He growled. "I thought you were smarter than this! You haven't figured it out yet?"

"What have I been given to go off of? Nothing! I got no explanation from you that day!" She stood abruptly, marching up to him and throwing an accusing finger in his face.

"Not then, but surely you were paying attention before?"

"Please – remind me!"

His pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did I ask you when we had that first talk in the park?" Clearly nothing was hitting a chord yet since Katara was still glowering. "I asked to keep it private. Because I was your professor."

"And I thought you would think of better of me and trust me to not let it get in the way! Was it ever a problem?"

"It was an evolving issue, Katara." His voice had softened.

"Then you should have told me! Why the deception?"

"I have my reasons."

"And still you don't tell me?!" She threw her hands up. "Ugh, it doesn't matter anymore. I dropped the class anyway."

This surprised both Suki and Zuko. _Katara has never dropped a class. EVER._

"Why would you do that? When you were well into it?"

"I thought," her voice hitched slightly and she turned away from him. "I thought that we – I – wasn't doing a good job at separating the two. So, I dropped it thinking you would call . . . Stupid really. It's like I'm in high school all over again."

Suki took Katara's old spot on the front steps before. _Wow. She's really head over heels for this guy. It hasn't been this bad since . . . well, since high school._

Zuko took a tentative step towards her. He lifted his hand to her shoulder, but let it drop, knowing he shouldn't without giving her that explanation.

_Omigosh! This is just too precious! He feels for her!_

"It was an elective anyway. I don't need it."

"That's no excuse for how you've been acting." Suki stated matter-of-factly. "It's not like you at all. If Hakoda saw you like this he'd send you to boot camp. Anything to get you acting like yourself again."

"Stay out of this, Suki, I'm still mad at you."

"I'm involved now since I'm clearly the only one who is getting the full picture. So, here I am to mediate. I believe it's Zuko's turn." She turned her head expectantly in his direction, patiently waiting.

Zuko took the cue. "As I was saying, something was brought to my attention and the only way I could fix it was to . . . get away from you." Katara scoffed immediately and Zuko struggled to maintain the high ground. "Not like that! I knew you would try to fight it otherwise so I lied to you. That was the only time I ever lied to you, Katara. I lied about lying."

"I'm apparently not level headed enough to help partake in the decision that involves me just as much as you."

"I knew you would fight it."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You're still not listening! Were you ever listening?" Zuko was growing more impatient by the second. When it looked like Katara was still not getting it, he was spent. "Forget it, I'm gone." He started to leave, seeing a fruitless effort on his part.

But Katara wasn't done. She grabbed his arm – a last ditch effort to make him stay. "No, don't – "

Without warning he countered her grip. Her energy now being used against her, she was falling against the hood of his car and his body followed acting on instinct – like a cheetah-lion pinning its prey. The fiberglass popped as the two bodies landed after what seemed like minutes, but was only an instant.

His face grew concerned. It had been awhile since they were this close. They were sharing breaths now. He could clearly see the scar above her eye, now just a ghost of a line. One of his hands was wrapped around Katara's wrist above her head and the other rested next to her hip. It twitched in an effort to support him over her body. He didn't want to let temptation get the better of him and it was a struggle to not collapse into her warmth, ferocity and all.

"I was trying to save you."

He got so close to her, perched over her torso. _Holy shit, talk about tension. This is hot! I'm hot . . . Where the hell is Sokka when you need him?_

His eyes went hard again, recalling their rift, her stubbornness. "I want my shirt back."

"Uh-what?" She lifted her head to meet his, hopeful for a kiss, totally lost in the intensity of their proximity to each other. A stranger passing by couldn't deny the energy between them.

"My shirt. I want it back." He pushed off his car and pulled an envelope out of his blazer. He threw it at Katara's feet. "Call me when you finally come to your senses. I've had it with this shit." He got into his car and started the engine.

Katara was still laying on the hood, in a daze after everything that had passed. He honked the horn abruptly and she was off within seconds. He drove away not moments later. Suki could hear the engine tearing up the quiet neighborhood. _He's upset. Just like a guy to use his car._

Suki watched from the steps as Katara gingerly picked up the envelope. She slowly flipped through the contents, putting the pieces together. The letter was the last thing she saw and Suki witnessed the realization finally hit her friend. _Dawn breaks over marble head._

"I'm sorry," Katara whimpered.

Temper still active, Suki rubbed her roommate's shoulders and said, "I know. And I'll forgive you once my clothes are laundered and folded and back in my room. And then you can reward your then-neutral deed by taking a nap and thinking about your situation with a clear head. I'm going for a walk." _Sokka is going to need a nap too by the time I'm done with him._ Her main focus right now was settling her sex drive. _I can only imagine what things were like between them before shit hit the fan. They couldn't keep their eyes from mentally undressing each other._

Suki smiled to herself knowing that things were going to be okay. Maybe not tomorrow, but eventually.

* * *

Safe behind the wheel, Zuko let out his breath. He was well on his way to the outer wall and once he was there he was going to let his lead foot take over. Maybe he'd risk it all today and drive as fast as his turbo could take him through Serpent's Pass. He didn't care about his speed – what was the cost of a ticket to him? It made no sense to have all that money and not use it. _If_ a cop caught him, he would gladly pay. He didn't get out of the city often and speeding seemed like a wonderful reprieve.

He was upset and wounded, but mostly just disappointed. How could she not see what he was trying to do?

_Did I do the wrong thing? Should I have talked to her about it that night? Probably._

_Chivalry is totally dead. Try to do that thing where I'm all suave and gentlemanly. But NOOOO. She has to be all independent! Have her own job. Pay her own bills. She has to take self-defense classes and hold her own in a fight. Well fine. She can do it all on her own then. Fuck her._

Graphic mental images of Katara lying naked underneath him crept into his rant.

_Bad choice of words. _

_But still. WhatTheFuck? I try to be the protector and I get shot down because if it?_

_Did I lack tact? SUAVE ZUKO WHERE WERE YOU?!_

_Whatever. Ball's in her court. The best thing I can do now is wait for her to call._

_I think I'll cancel class tomorrow so I don't miss it. Or maybe I should work at Uncle's shop and blow off some steam._

_Haha – steam – in a tea shop. Haha._

_I hope she calls._

_Why should I care so much?_

_Because I love her._

* * *

**I was stuck! Sorry for not getting back to you all sooner. I had a dry spell over the last couple months. Wanna know the cure? Reading more fanfic. The inspiration struck! And I wasn't even reading Zuatara fanfic! BLASPHEMOUS!**

**BTW, if you haven't seen it, I recommend watching Ouran High School Host Club. One of my new faves. I watch it over and over and never get bored!**

**Thank you my lovelies for your continued support and cries of outrage and shock. I love it!**

**This chapter is definitely tamer. Should read pretty fast. But I swear the next chapter will blow your freaking mind. (However, long it will take me to update.) I promise you I have all the rest of the plot points lined up, I just need to get them in writing.**

**So stay tuned! Don't change that dial. Much love and peace. XOXOX**


	24. Hung

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! **

Chapter 24: _Hung_

She opened the door the same way she always did. She put her key in the lock, turned the handle and pushed the door into the foyer of her apartment. It creaked open slowly and loudly. She liked it creaky. It alerted her to any intruders.

The entry way was dark – the only rays of light creeping through the shadowy, sheer curtains from the lamps outside. She liked it dark. It kept her skin looking smooth and perfectly pale. In her later years she would appear younger than the rest of her generation who wasted hours outside in the sun.

Her routine had not changed, and yet something did not feel right. And the only way to figure out what was wrong was to continue what was right, what was routine.

She began to brew tea. She wasn't always a tea drinker. He had done that to her. He was so adept at it. Before Ozai died, she noticed he would make tea whenever he was feeling extremely conflicted – which was often. It got to the point when he was always having a thermos in his hand. It was only when he was arrested that she found out what he had been planning.

She remembered how she felt. Hurt, that he didn't confide in her. Betrayed, that he didn't trust her. Didn't he know how she felt? That should Azula ask her anything she would never tell. Even under the threat of death. And Azula did ask. She was able to feign innocence only because she assumed what her lover was up to. She had never asked him about it.

Eventually he moved away from her. Emotionally, physically, he wanted nothing to do with her. It had been a couple months since they'd done anything together. And as soon as she had finished he kicked her out.

It was just over a week ago that she delivered the envelope to him, a message from who she had no idea. When she saw him again after he "banished" her, his shirt was off and she was hopeful for just a moment. But the moment she took in his expression, she knew her hopes were silly.

And then he confronted her about Ty Lee. Like she even had a clue what she was doing with Ty Lee. Was it just to pass the time with someone else? Or was there something there that she was just denying?

She poured the boiling water over the strainer and the funny feeling returned. But there was something different about it. It was more concentrated.

Acting like it was a perfectly normal thing to do, she sipped her tea, opened a drawer, and pulled out a steak knife. Closing the drawer with her hip, she turned and threw the knife. It made a satisfying noise as it sunk securely into the wall, missing the intruder's head by mere millimeters.

"You missed."

"No, I didn't." Her intent was to scare, not maim. "I thought you were locked up in a tiny padded cell . . . Azula." Her lower limbs felt heavy and sluggish.

"And I thought you were my friend, Mai. Is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen in years?"

"Friends aren't supposed to make other friends fear for their lives." Her arms now fell lifeless at her sides. Her teacup lay shattered in a wet puddle on the floor. Something was definitely wrong. _What's wrong with me?_

As if reading her mind, Azula asked, "What's wrong? Feeling funny?"

"My tea . . . you drugged – "

"No, I didn't drug your tea. How was I supposed to know you drink tea?" Azula watched Mai slump to the floor, the cabinets the only thing keeping her upright. "I drugged your doorknob."

Mai's breathing came faster. She was afraid, truly afraid, for the first time since Zuko was arrested.

"The faster you breathe, the faster the drug will spread through your system."

"But . . . how?"

Azula squatted down in front of Mai and ran a delicate finger from her forehead to her jawline, sweeping her bangs aside. "It's this nifty new thing they've invented since I was put away. Did you know it only takes five seconds for your skin to absorb something you touch? It's most perceptible to moisture. A few sprays of this," she flashed a small bottle in front of her face, "on your doorknob and then I watch the effects take place. I'll admit it took longer than I thought it would. You've got tough fingers, though, don't you?" She nodded her head in the direction of the knife sticking out of the drywall.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't tell you anything." She couldn't move anything anymore. She was helpless.

Azula cackled. "Oh, I know you won't! But I had a flunkey do all my dirty work for me. Just like old times." She sighed.

"You know, I never expected that from you. Sticking up for dear Zu-zu like you did. The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You knew the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I loved Zuko... more than I feared you."

"No," she whispered. "You should have feared me more.

"It's been so long since we did anything together, Mai. Wanna play a few games?"

As Azula dragged her body to the bedroom, Mai glimpsed at the light streaming on the floor and wondered if it was the last she would ever see.

* * *

The stress was beginning to take a toll. She could no longer concentrate on any work. Her mind kept switching between the photos, Zuko's reaction to her anger, and his attempt at "saving her."

Katara thought back to the conversation they had the night everything went sour. She had even asked the question! "Would you save me?" And then when he's actually in the process she gets mad at him for doing what she asked not ten minutes earlier. _You're an idiot._

_Not only are you an idiot, but you're also a bad girlfriend. And fat chance of you ever being one of those again. Your tally is officially 0-2. Might as well quit while you're losing. Start writing your secession speech to the female population now. Maybe you _should_ reconsider that whole lesbian thing . . . _

Her conversations with herself were becoming more and more negative. She had to get out of the apartment, out of the lower ring. It was about three in the afternoon. And that gave her plenty of time to hit up the pool at BSSU.

She swam lap after lap, letting the water pull out every thought until there was nothing but the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat keeping tempo with the currents she was creating. It had truly been a while since she had been swimming and she had the pool to herself. It was ideal. She was so relaxed when she finally got out of the chlorine-treated water that she thought she was would melt right into the tiles.

Toweling her hair dry, Zuko wormed his way back into her mind. _He has such great hair. It was always so soft and silky. I would love to be able to just play with it. Unlikely . . ._

She quickly changed into leggings and a sporty top and tossed her swim bag over her shoulder. Katara scanned the rest of the gym on her way out, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stranger from her class that had her wrapped around his finger.

No sign of him. _Maybe you should call him. Isn't that what he said? To call him once you had regained your ability to think cohesively again? That's dumb. He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. That's why he hasn't made any move to contact you. Or is he merely waiting for you to make a move?_

_That's sounds like him actually. He would always wait for you to make the move before the relationship. And even during the relationship you would always have to initiate the speed. Pattern . . . _

With that her mind was made up. She was going to call him. But first she was going to go home. She wanted to be in the comfort of her own bed and pillows in case the call ended in utter rejection. That way she could lay there in peace, never having to get out of bed until she absolutely had to (in the case she needed more tissues – or ice cream).

Little did she know that she would not make it home that day.

One thing that Katara hated about campus was the constant construction. Something new was always being built and it disturbed the quiet calm that would blanket the idyllic campus otherwise. The silver lining was that new construction meant that the campus was always evolving and new. Next year there would be a new building to study in or explore.

She was walking by a new construction sight – a now normal fixture on her walk home. Rumor had it that it was going to be the biggest building at BSSU weighing in at fifteen stories – that said something when Wan Shi Tong held the current record. They were currently working on the eighth floor.

Katara stopped for a moment and gazed up at the huge scaffolding scaling the behemoth of a building. She honestly couldn't wait to check out the finished product. It would be way easier to navigate than the library. She mused over the fact that she had yet to find the special collections room and wondered if she would ever find it. A few minutes passed and her bag went slack at her side. She was lost in her thoughts.

She didn't notice the person who had been following her since the gym. This individual has been tailing her the past couple days and knew the path Katara took to and from school. This building was the perfect location for a big reveal – as any real villain would have.

Katara was jerked out of her thoughts as someone bumped into her. One of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen clipped her at a pretty good walking pace. Without pausing, the girl turned and shouted, "Oops!" before continuing on her path. Katara waved back that it was okay. She admired her jacket – black, worn leather. It looked familiar, though.

It took her a few moments to be aware of the naked feeling on her shoulder. Her bag was no longer hanging there. _That girl . . . _"Hey!"

Katara started running after the perpetrator. "Hey! Excuse me! That's _my_ bag!"

The girl was running ahead and wound her way around the construction fence. She slipped between two parts of the barrier paying no heed to the warning and trespassing signs. Katara hesitated only a second before following. _Hard hats be damned!_

The new building was much more impressive behind the fence and cast its shadow on the street below. Katara was closing in on the perpetrator when she suddenly banked hard and began to climb the scaffolding. Katara had to alter her vector, the chase still on. _I already worked out today! This is ridiculous!_

It seemed that the building was a lot taller than it was. Her breath was heaving by the time she reached the top of the structure. Her bag was dropped unceremoniously just after the stairs. She went to pick it up when something at the end of the level caught her eye.

The girl stood beside a hooded figure, a noose tied around its neck and hands bound behind. The rope ran into the girl's hand and her grip was tight with little slack. The tail of the rope ended a few feet away from Katara. The figure was also perched precariously on a wooden plank teetering off the floorboards. The only thing supporting the plank was the girl's foot and that did not look very secure. If she moved her foot in the slightest, the plank would fall and the figure would surely hang. And if for some reason she were to drop the rope, the figure would lose its balance and plummet to its death.

Katara was shocked to realize that her actions could send this captive to his or her grave.

She tentatively put a foot forward.

"Careful," the girl purred. "These floorboards are very shaky. You don't want me to have to struggle." She yanked on the rope and the figure was forced on its toes. The plank flexed with the weight.

Katara immediately stepped back. Her breath had still not caught up to her. "Who are you?" she gasped.

"I can't tell you that! It would ruin the surprise."

Katara looked into cold, amber eyes. They were calculating her every move. She felt as if this gorgeous girl could read her very thoughts. And yet, she felt something very familiar in their gaze.

"Okay then." Katara's mind raced furiously. _What should I be doing? Playing along? Buying time? How can I save this person? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO . . ._ "Who is that?" She pointed to the hood.

"You mean you don't know?" The girl clicked her tongue. "For shame. And here I thought you were a quick study. Everything I've seen today says otherwise."

Katara studied the figure more closely. It was clearly a man. She noticed the clothing. She was ashamed that she didn't recognize him sooner. The blazer was a dead give away.

_ZUKO. _ "Let him go!" He made no noises and didn't fight against his bonds. Katara figured him gagged under the hood.

"Why should I?" Katara opened her mouth to retort, but silence was all she was capable of. _What should I do?_

"Because . . . because . . ." Again, silence. _I don't want to lose him._

"I know! Wanna play a game?" She didn't wait for an answer. "A game of questions? Sounds good. I'll ask a question and you answer it. But if you answer it wrong, I'll drop the plank."

Katara found her voice. "How many questions do I get?"

"She speaks! Just one, I'm afraid. So think hard." She wrapped the rope around her hands securing her grip that much more. "Why am I tormenting you?"

Katara was taken aback. That was unexpected. How was she supposed to know? The answer was impossible without more information. _Think, Katara, think! Use your brain!_ "You're the one who sent the pictures?"

"Hey! Who's asking the questions?" The girl's glare could have lit a match. And just as quickly as it appeared, a smug look graced her features. "But yes, I planned that whole operation. And everything that follows."

Jet's signature was on the letter, though. So they were in cahoots. Clearly, a dangerous combination. _That explains the jacket. Are they an item? _ And Zuko was at the center of this madness because of her. How was she going to save him?!

"Clock's ticking . . ."

"I wasn't aware I was on a limit."

"My attention span is only so long. Tick tock!"

She fisted her hands and braced for the inevitable before her. Maybe she could grab the rope and drag him back? But that would choke him ultimately. Could she just run away? _Don't be a pussy!_ _Answer! Save him!_

"It's because I love him! That's it! Isn't it?"

"DING DING DING! We have a winner! You're smart after all! You should then know, that if you have him, I can't have him. And if I can't him," her glare became murderous, "no one can."

The girl lifted her foot and loosened her grip before disappearing. Katara saw him start to fall. She lunged for the rope seeing it in her closed hand and quickly pulling her lover to safety before he could be strangled any more.

But her lunge fell short. The body continued to fall. She did not see the impact, but she heard it, followed by the sounds of car alarms erupting in the air.

_No._

He could no longer be saved. He was dead.

* * *

**Happy Happy Happy New Year! So my original plan to get this out on the two year anniversary was a huge failure. Missed that by about 2 months. Stupid semester. I hate grad school. Don't do it.**

**Another reason why I could not get this done, I have a new favorite ship. Fullmetal Alchemist's Roy and Riza! Royai. I think it might rank over Zutara. (donthateme) They are adults and therefore anything they might do together in my imagination is way hot. Especially in a military uniform. YOWZAH.**

**Anyway, I am really excited for the next chapter! I've been rolling it around I my head for a year and I had to get through this chapter first. Nightmare. . . But something tells me that the next chapter is everything you guys have been waiting for! Who wants to take a wild guess? SPOILERS.**

**Anyway . . . Resolutions. 1) to be more productive! 2) to not procrastinate! 3) to get fit! 4) to give people the straight dope! If they can't handle it they are unworthy! That is all.**

**And I hope one of your resolutions is to stick with me through my writer's block. Your continued support brings me to squee's and I can't thank you enough. I hope this chapter proves to you that I am still committed. I see things ending in maybe five chapters. And you ****will**** see an end.**

**That really is all. :D XOXOX**


	25. Reconciled

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy! GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING**

Chapter 25: _Reconciled_

_He's dead. I failed._

Katara didn't take in her surroundings. She was walking aimlessly around Ba Sing Se, still dirty from the gym and her excursion in the scaffolding. Several times she heard police and ambulance sirens in the distance, no doubt arriving at the scene of the crime.

She blacked out after the fall and when she was again conscious, she found that she was no longer in the scaffolding. Her brain shut down automatically to save her and got her out of there.

The worst bit was that he probably thought she was still mad at him until the end. She never got to apologize and confess her love for him. And she never would be able to.

On top of all that, there was something so familiar about that girl, but the connection kept eluding Katara. The eyes. And the game! Questions. That was the game she would play with . . . How could she know it had become a thing between them? Another thing that would change – questions would always have a different meaning behind them now. They would always be a reminder of something much more sinister.

_How will his family take the news? He mentioned his uncle being the only family he has left. Poor Uncle Iroh! How will I break it to him?_

On pure muscle memory her feet started taking her to the Jasmine Dragon. Being on her feet while still technically in shock, it took some time. And the sun had been set for a while before she arrived at the shop. She faced the door and reached for the handle.

It opened with ease even though the shop was clearly closed. She didn't have to struggle or knock. A light was still on. It streamed through a beaded curtain from the back of the shop separating the kitchen from the rest of the establishment casting a shadow.

"Iroh?" she called. Her voice showed just a hint of the anxiety she felt at that moment.

"Sorry, we're closed."

She expected an older, raspy voice. One filled with wisdom and experience beyond his years. The voice she actually heard was young and raspy, with an undertone of angst. _Impossible._

He pushed aside the beaded curtain and entered the dining area, rubbing his arm over eyes. He had yet to see her. She saw flour and stray dots of batter splattered on his apron._ He's alive. And he's making teacakes._

He still hadn't acknowledged her. "We open tomorrow at 7, please come again." After a few moments, she still hadn't responded and it registered to him who he was talking to. Anger sparked behind his expression. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were a customer . . . We're _still_ closed." He removed his apron to drive the point home. He balled it up and threw it into a booth.

Silence ensued. And it was not the comfortable silence that normally accompanied their relationship. This silence was loud. And angry. It was screaming.

Katara crossed the room so quickly Zuko didn't expect it. She landed a resounding slap across his face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Katara?"

She started shaking. "You're alive. I'm not imagining this."

He rubbed his cheek, now sensitive. "Of course I'm alive." His anger then turned to concern as he took in her appearance. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She didn't have to cross the room again to do what she did next, and it happened just as fast. Katara fisted her hands in his shirt and fiercely pulled him into a kissed. She tried to express everything she felt towards him in the kiss, but it was over before he could react to it.

The emotions had turned into words. "I love you. You know, I saw you die today! And I didn't get to tell you and I tried so hard! I'm so sorry, but the rope slipped and I wasn't fast enough. I tried, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't save you!"

She burst into tears. _It figures. The first time I confess my love to him and I breakdown crying. Stupid rope. Stupid tears!_

Whatever anger he seemed to hold towards her dissipated as soon as he processed what just happened. He held her close wondering how to proceed.

_That is a lot of information. SHE KISSED ME. And I'm still not sure what happened. I'M PRETTY SURE I HEARD THE L-WORD. Start slow. QUEUE SUAVE ZUKO. But keep it real._

Through her wracking sobs, Katara felt shudders. But they were not originating from her. She looked up to find Zuko laughing. _Sniff_, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry . . . But I was so mad at you! And then I was waiting for you to call, and you show up here, of all places. Then you hit me with a huge barrage of emotions, and all I can think about is how happy I am to see you."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. He clearly didn't care that she was wearing gym clothes. She felt her eyes drying and her heart lifting.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for trying to protect me. And then for slapping you just now." Her shame returned to her momentarily and she gasped. There were so many feelings so quickly. "Please don't ever break up with me again!"

Zuko laughed again. "I promise." He lightly kissed her temple. "If you hadn't called soon anyway, I would have. I was growing weaker against my resolve everyday. _You_ make me weak."

She hiccupped a laugh. "That's so tacky."

"Yeah, but you love it." He nuzzled her cheek and her breathing hitched.

Katara grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his in response. He countered with gusto. It was a contract between them. After all the halts and obstacles in their way, this was the promise that they wouldn't let it happen again.

The kissing became more urgent – more impatient. Both of them were fed up with the interruptions. Time and again things kept interfering with what they wanted. They just wanted to be together.

The curtain clicked and swished as she backed him into the kitchen. The dishes were stacked and clean for tomorrow and the cakes were poured in their pan, ready to be put in the oven. But she wouldn't remember that. She only thought how much better she could see him in the light. And she didn't want to forget he was there. If seeing was believing, she never wanted to shut her eyes for fear he would disappear and this was all a dream.

Katara wanted to touch, feel, and explore every aspect of him. She wanted him engrained in her memory, a brand on her brain, so that she would never forget him and that horrible feeling of loss. She would always remember him in this moment.

She pushed him against the fridge door and he grunted with the surprise of the cold metal on his back and the force of her shove. Katara had never acted this fierce with him before. _What is this? _He could only moan as she licked his collarbone and gently raised the hem of his shirt, nails teasing his abdomen and clawing at his waistband. _She's so primal. How should I be reacting?_

Suave Zuko was apparently still in hibernation and the only Zuko left was a shy and timid boy who had no idea about what to do next. He held his arms out and hands up in a pose of surrender. It seemed the safest thing to do in this unfamiliar territory.

She turned slowly, pressing her backside into his groin. There was no denying what he was feeling at that moment with the increased pressure against his pelvis. He heard Katara unzip her sweatshirt and watched as she flung it aside. When she turned to face him next he could see the raised peaks of her breasts through her clinging top. Things were much more clear, except for what she wanted him to do.

_She looks sooo hot._ He drank her in – a vision of spandex and well-defined curves. Even the sneakers were attractive. _What the fuck do I do? _He was stuck_. _It was almost as if he had to find his niche with her again.

"Is this punishment for what I did?" she asked. She leaned into him pressing her breasts flat against the planes of his chest. She moved to stand on her tiptoes making them drag slightly and feeding her sensitivity. "You're not going to touch me?"

He breathed deeply, hoping to control his emotions, when really he just wanted to get lost ravishing her. "Believe me, I want to touch you, I'm just not sure how."

"Touch me however you want." She placed her hands on either side of his head against the fridge and kissed him briefly. "But whatever you do, don't stop until you're numb."

She kissed him again, and this time, his inhibitions melted as he held her against him. When his thumbs caressed her hips, she gasped. Like a jump to his system, he moved quickly to make up for his inactivity from a few moments before.

Without breaking the kiss, Zuko picked her up and turned, throwing her back against the fridge in a reversal of their positions. Gripping her legs on either side of his waist, he leaned into her. Katara could feel his arousal as he sandwiched her between the frigid metal and the heat of his body. The contrasting temperatures teased and tormented her senses. She responded by squeezing her thighs, bringing him closer to her core.

They both moaned with the momentary release and their breathing increased, matching speed.

Zuko broke the kiss and stared into the cerulean eyes in front of him. "Katara, I want you."

Katara remembered that now distant dream after their first kiss in the park. If she remembered correctly there were some good lines in that dream.

"You want me or you need me?" She stared right back, knowing that the feeling was mutual, whatever it was.

"I need you," he growled. He angled his mouth at her ear and whispered, "I love you, Katara."

Although he couldn't see them, her eyes widened. _Well, that's lovely! And mutual. _"That's a good answer."

Turning again, Zuko carried Katara to the counter in the center of the kitchen and sat her upon it. Breaking their embrace for only a moment, they both quickly removed their shirts and resumed contact, the only material now separating their upper bodies being a sports bra.

Katara laid down, hands behind her head and legs dangling off the counter. Zuko rubbed his hands against the Lycra of her leggings as he slowly worked his way to her feet, removing her sneakers, and working his way back up to peel his lover out of the snug material. She sighed contentedly as he labored over her.

Once that was done, he observed her form. Casual underwear never looked so good. Her pert buds revealed themselves, calling for his rapt attention, which he duly paid. Zuko palmed her breasts, squeezing gently. As she moaned his name, arching her back, his lips met her rising stomach, placing kiss after kiss on her warm surface.

He began to tease her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as his mouth worked lower and lower. When Katara felt his mouth pleasuring her through the thin cotton material she bit back a squeal. Things were not moving fast enough!

Grabbing his hair in her fist she pulled his head up to look her in the eye. She sat up. "Enough loving me, Zuko. What happened to needing me?"

He faltered. "Are you sure? I don't have a condom."

"Not a problem. It's called a prescription."

He was left no room to question what she meant as she unbuttoned his jeans and began pumping his freed member. He quaked as his responsiveness overwhelmed his ability to think rationally. He roared, grabbing her wrist, effectively pinning it to her side. Using his other hand he thumbed the crotch of her panties aside before easing himself into her.

They both whimpered, finally as one. Their gaze met, Zuko waiting for further confirmation before continuing. He was answered with a pair of legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

He started slowly, finding their rhythm. Moans turned to grunts, grunts to cries.

"Oh . . . Zuko!"

She said his name. Cried it even. Something Mai never did. What he longed for so long from another! There was no doubt in his mind what he felt for this woman he was now with. And it only took her to say his name.

He could feel her tightening against him and knew she was close. "Say it again!"

"Zuko! Don't stop! AH – ZUKO!"

They rode the wave until it crashed sending them falling in ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving. He kissed the valley between her breasts and she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"I'll say! That was some display of affection."

She laughed. "I think you did most of the displaying."

"Please, with you egging me on the way you did."

"Someone sure does like the sound of his own name."

He shrugged against her belly. "Believe me when I say that you say it best."

"I did not start today thinking I would get three workouts in. I looked for you at the gym, you know."

"I was here all day. I even cancelled class." He stiffened remembering what started this feud. He quickly changed topics. "So, you went to the gym, and then you seduced me. What was the third workout?"

Suddenly, the day's events came flooding back to Katara. Fear wormed its way back into her stomach. _Time to face the music._ "Yeah, about that . . ."

Her explanation was halted by a shout from the front of the shop. "Ba Sing Se PD! Anyone home?"

"SHIT!" They both leapt off the counter scrambling to put their clothes back on, or else face sanitary charges.

Zuko calmed slightly when he heard the clicking of stilettoes. The Detective Sergeant soon walked through the beaded curtain catching Zuko popping his arms through his sleeves and Katara pulling on her pants, shirt still MIA.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Not your girlfriend, huh?"

"June," Zuko greeted her icily. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She walked past him pulling handcuffs from her belt. "Sorry, Stud. I'm not here for you. Hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend's under arrest."

* * *

**YES! I have been waiting for that moment for at least 18 months! Thank you all for waiting patiently. I hope the plot has at least got you hooked enough to keep you reading until the end!**

**That being said, I feel the need to respond to a couple reviews that were left with the last chapter.**

**I claim a creative license. This is a **_**fan**_**-fiction. I am taking it where **_**I**_** want to see it go. The student/teacher relationship is where I started, and I had some great ideas with that, too, but ultimately the story headed in a different direction on its own. And my own writing style has changed. I would like to think I've gotten better. Looking back at my original notes, where this was heading at the start now looks quite childish to me, especially for such mature content. And I like a good dose of action! Relationship issues just don't cut it in that regard. And I've made Azula and Jet the baddies because they are such good ones. I'm sorry if you think that it's clichéd, but it works for me. Cliches are such for a reason. And if you don't want to continue reading because this is taking a different route than you want it to go, please look elsewhere. This project is suiting my own vision and making it come true for me. **

**BUT, thank you for the feedback. I welcome criticism since it helps me improve and deliver a better story over time. As always, though, **_**constructive**_** criticism is best.**

**On that note, I do wish you would sign in when you leave reviews since many of you know you get personalized answers in return to the reviews you leave. And there were a few that made my day and I couldn't show my genuine thanks to you individually! Fan-girl responses are the best!**

**Lastly, thank you all so much for your continued encouragement! Grad school has been wrecking havoc on my emotional well being and writing this is a huge stress reliever when I can actually get to it. (Gotta love spring break!) **

**I love you all and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I do. Thanks again, as always, XOXOX.**


	26. Revealed

**I do not own ATLA. This is just for fun. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 26: _Revealed_

Zuko could not believe what he was hearing. Katara was under arrest? "June, are you serious? Wait, stop!" He placed a hand on the DS' shoulder trying to halt her approach.

"Remove your hand from my person immediately or I'll arrest you for obstructing an officer."

June stared him down; waiting from him to let go so she could continue doing her job. Feeling her intent gaze, he blanched and dropped his hand.

"Actually, Zuko, I should probably go with her." Katara had finished adjusting her clothing and was making her way to June.

His mind was running in circles. He just made love to the woman of his dreams, on the counter in his uncle's teashop. The post-coital bliss was quickly scattering and she was going to disappear again. He had to do something! Anything. _Come on, Zuko. Rear in gear!_

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" He looked on as June turned Katara around and cuffed her hands behind her back.

The cold metal clicked around Katara's wrists and June turned to speak. "We have several witnesses placing a person matching Katara's description fleeing a murder scene earlier today. I got lucky finding you here. This was only the second place I looked. I'm just going to take you in for some questioning." She turned her suspect around again to face her. "In addition, you have a connection with the victim."

"Who is it?" Zuko asked, his anxiety slowly rising.

"What are you, new? I can't just give that information out to civvies, despite whatever involvement you've had with us in the past."

And like magic, everything clicked into place. "Jet!" Katara exclaimed. "Jet's the victim."

June put her hands on her hips. "Either you're very smart, or you're very guilty."

Katara shrugged. The gravity of the situation weighed on her mind like a lead brick. "Right now it feels like a little bit of both." _You should have kept your mouth shut, Katara! You idiot . . ._

June began to lead her out of the shop. Katara felt she should go anyway and tell June everything, clear her name. But she couldn't just leave without doing something first. "Detective, could you give us just a moment? I promise I'll come quietly."

"Whatever. Just don't make me wait for forever. I don't want to have to walk in on you two again."

Zuko froze. "What do you mean 'again?'"

The DS deadpanned. "I caught you two bumpin' uglies. You didn't hear me come in and I felt it was rude to interrupt, so I gave you the courtesy of five minutes."

"Only five minutes?" He was slightly shocked that June would have been that considerate, but she couldn't wait a little longer?

"Please, judging by the noises you were making, you were almost done anyway. If you don't want to get caught, lock the door next time." She turned and waited for her suspect in the dining room leaving them apparently alone.

Zuko was the first to break the silence. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

"Katara . . . "

"Ok, fine. Here's the short story." She puffed her cheeks out in exasperation. _Today has just been a rollercoaster of emotions and something tells me it's not over yet. Might as well get it over with._

"Remember when I mentioned that I saw you die? Well, it wasn't you. It was Jet, apparently. But I didn't realize it at the time because his head was covered. And it all happened because of this girl. This amazingly beautiful girl. I mean, stunning. I didn't think about it at the time. I think that if I did swing that way, I would have easily said yes, had she asked. My panties would have hit the floor so fast –"

A vision of Katara making out with another woman flashed in Zuko's mind, but he had to get her back on track. "Katara, stop avoiding it."

"At any rate, I thought it was you on the end of her noose and she dropped you because . . . I'm in love with you."

It was Zuko's turn to puff his cheeks. Pinching the bridge of his nose he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Oh boy." A beautiful woman, a noose, a murder – this was definitely the abridged version.

"Yep." She walked up to his side and placed her forehead on his shoulder. "And then I blacked out and I found myself here. I think you know how that ended."

"We . . . 'bumped uglies.'"

"Yeah," she laughed. "In your uncle's shop kitchen! Will he be upset when he finds out?"

Part of him loved that she showed no shame in Iroh's discovery of their actions. "Are you kidding? The man will be ecstatic. He would be proud his shop was being used so liberally. He'll probably make some joke about me finally getting laid with some bad tea-related pun."

"At least that will work in our favor."

Back on good terms, Katara felt it was the right time. "I think I won't keep June waiting any longer. If I go to prison, will you wait for me?"

"If you go to prison, I will probably join you. I don't want us to be separated like that again."

"You know you'd be in a different prison, right? With all those man parts."

"You're right! I'll just have to look forward to those conjugal visits, then."

He moved to hold her close, not wanting her to leave just yet. "If you don't get convicted though, here's the key to my apartment." He slipped it into her sweatshirt pocket since her hands were still cuffed behind her. "I'll still love you either way."

"Sounds like a plan." She pecked him on the lips. "See you then." She walked into the dining area with her head held high. "Lead on, Detective."

* * *

June liked Katara. She really did. And she did not enjoy guiding her to the cop car parked outside. She may have left the cuffs a little looser than she normally would on a perpetrator. She just knew that Katara would not make a break for it despite it being only the second time they'd met.

Perhaps it was the way Zuko was around her. June thought back to when Ozai was on trial and the slouch Zuko always seemed to have. The poor kid was a wreck – preparing to put his father on trial and be deemed a traitor by his whole prior existence. Plus, his girlfriend at the time! She was a real head case. And then his sister turned out to be an actual head case. Azula also carried quite the torch for her brother. How gross is that?

And to top it off, the kid carried the burden of his own mother's death. June felt differently. She read the police report after she joined the force and was assigned to keep an eye on Zuko. Something didn't jive. She kept the case handy, always looking for clues on a trail gone cold.

With Katara around, Zuko stood taller and smiled. He showed actual emotions and the past didn't seem to matter. He was alive.

And June would be damned if she let anything happen to the kid now.

Placing her hand atop Katara's head, she guided her into the back seat of the cruiser. Sitting in the back seat of one of those vehicles handcuffed was never comfortable. She had been on the other side – she knew. Closing the door, she tapped the top of the car twice indicating the cargo was secure. It pulled away from the curb before making a slow three-point turn and driving into the night.

Zuko pointed after it. "Aren't you supposed to go with them?"

"I'll catch up. I brought my own ride." She gestured to the alley next to the shop. "Don't worry. I left your girlfriend in capable hands." She started walking towards the dark passage.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

June mounted a black motorcycle of considerable girth and strapped her helmet on. "It's procedure, Stud. Even if she does end up in prison, she's a big girl. I'll make sure she ends up with the nice convicts."

Yeah, she sympathized with the kid. It didn't mean she had to show it.

"By the way, I nabbed some cookies while I was waiting for you two to finish up. This should cover it." She held up a roll of some singles.

A furious blush on his cheeks, he grabbed it and shoved it in his pockets. "Yeah. Thanks for _that_ courtesy."

"I know you would have done the same for me." Jumping on the kick-starter in her stilettos, she revved the machine to life.

She had her hand on the clutch and hesitated. Something still wasn't jiving. There was a piece missing.

"Zuko . . . Watch your six."

The bike squealed and fishtailed as she whipped it around, speeding off to the station and waking half the strays in the neighborhood in the process. She was a cop. Speeding and noise violating were just some of the perks.

* * *

Zuko watched the detective's back until she was out of sight. He could still hear her bike tearing up the pavement blocks away. _Watch my six? What did she mean by that?_

He walked back into the Jasmine Dragon's kitchen. The romantic moments from just a few minutes before were dissipating in the wake of the exodus. He could still picture her perched on the counter, eager and waiting for him. Her body was just begging to be touched, kissed, and pleasured. "Zuko!" he heard her say, as if she was still in the room. The memory made him harden and his blood pressure rise.

Finding himself at a loss of a lover to help him continue, he set up to clean the mess he made. The unfinished teacakes he covered with plastic wrap and put them in the fridge to be made in the morning. The wiped down the counter and then he sanitized it again, just to make sure there was no trace left for his uncle to find. Although, Katara was okay with it, he didn't think he could admit to his uncle that he defiled the prized teashop.

When he had finally cooled off and felt the kitchen was clean enough, he locked the front door of the shop behind him ready to go home. He figured Katara was going to be at the station a whole yet. Hands shoved in his coat pockets, he began walking to his car parked a few blocks over. He was so at peace that he jumped when his phone began to vibrate.

"Hello? Zuko, here."

The other end exploded with volume. _ZUKO, ANSWER YOUR PHONE ONCE AND A WHILE! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS!_

He'd recognize that shrill anywhere. "Ty Lee? What's up? You never call me."

_Zuko, it's Mai. She's in the hospital._ He could hear her voice hitching on the other line. _She's pretty badly beat up. She keeps asking for you . . . Could you come see her?_

He didn't hesitate to answer. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Katara sat in the interrogation room. She'd lost track of the time, but she figured she'd been held for more than an hour. She still had yet to tell her side of the story. They were probably just trying to make her nervous. Too bad for them. Her nerves were still pretty shot from earlier. Her second wind came when she found Zuko was still alive.

_Yeah, he's definitely still alive. Boy's got stamina. I can't wait to get out of here, shimmy over to his apartment and – _

"Good evening, Miss Katara." The room suddenly got much colder and the lights appeared to dim. The deep, resonating voice came through a speaker on the wall. "My name is Long Feng. Do you remember me?"

She hesitated, not sure how she should respond. Was there a microphone she should be using? Why wasn't anyone here in the room with her?

"You may speak normally. The room is fixed appropriately with microphones and cameras. Please be aware you are being recorded."

"I remember you."

"Excellent."

The booming vocals echoed off the walls. It was as if Long Feng was everywhere at once, but he remained nowhere to be seen. The eerie effect shook Katara, but only slightly. She knew scare tactics when she encountered them. She had heard of the practices the Dai Li were known for, but she thought that most of them were rumors. She now knew that there was some truth behind how they got their information.

_But Long Feng seemed so helpful last time . . ._ she thought.

"Let's get started, shall we?" the voice boomed.

She fired a question right back at them. "What would you like to know?" _Stand your ground. You've done nothing wrong._

"Please give us an account of your activities today."

She reiterated her day blow by blow. It was fairly mundane. Until she left the gym. "I was on my way home, when someone grabbed my bag. A girl. She walked off with it and I followed her into that new construction area on BSSU campus."

"And you pursued her – why?"

"She stole my bag, that's why! What would you have done?"

"Reported the theft," the voice responded, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Continue."

She crossed her arms with an exasperated sigh. "I followed her up the scaffolding. When I got to the top, I saw my bag and then I saw she was holding the end of a rope. On the other end of the rope there was a person. Their head was bagged and their hands tied. I thought it was Zuko, my boyfriend.

"She began to ask me a series of questions, in order to save his life. When I answered her, she said that no one could have him, and she let go of the rope.

"I don't remember much after that. I think I blacked out. The next thing I remember is being at Zuko's uncle's teashop."

"Please elaborate your relationship with Zuko."

She balked a bit at the idea. After all, their relationship didn't have the most ethical of origins. "I don't see how that's rele –"

"Answer. The question." Long Feng's voice bordered on angry.

"It's a fairly new thing. We've been seeing each other, maybe, a month? It's only started being serious very recently."

"What about before you were . . . _intimate_?" He emphasized the word like it was poisonous.

"He was a friend of my brother's." _That's not entirely true, but it's not false either. It's perfectly acceptable to date a sibling's friend._ "And he assisted me when I was assaulted by a man named Jet nearby Wan Shi Tong Library. I believe you're familiar with that incident." She recalled the very long time it took to speak to someone regarding her attack. Things went much smoother after Zuko spoke with someone at the counter and left them looking terrified.

There was an extended pause. After a few more moments of nothing, she said, "Officer? Are you – ?"

"Explain your relationship with Jet."

She jumped at the response. Katara was getting very tired of being interrupted. "Jet was an old boyfriend of mine. We ended things not on great terms. Earlier this semester he tried to get back together with me. I tried to discourage it as much as possible. I was not interested. But he wasn't having that and developed a plan to 'rescue me' from attackers he hired himself. After that night I had a restraining order against him. I frankly did not care if I never saw him again."

"What do you mean 'was' an old boyfriend?"

_Shit._ She realized she'd used past tense to describe his ex-status. She gave away that she knew he was dead. "I know Jet is dead. Hence, 'was.'"

"Are you confessing?"

"No. That girl who stole my bag killed him. She dropped him from the scaffolding."

"Yes, the girl." Katara wondered if they really thought she was the killer and the girl was a figment of her imagination. "There are no witness reports or camera footage of this girl entering or leaving the scaffolding."

"I'm not surprised about that. She was fast. Her actions seemed very calculated."

"Describe her."

"She was beautiful." Apart from that Katara struggled to remember more details. "Um . . . She had dark brown hair – almost black. About my height and age. She was wearing Jet's old leather jacket. I recognized it as his anyway. And her eyes . . . They were . . . golden."

_Golden eyes?! Like Zuko's! That means -_

Her eureka moment was disturbed by a muffled noise coming from the speaker. The lights came back on to their full power and the door was opened a few moments later. She was surprised to see a friendly face in June.

"Thank you, Katara. You're free to go."

_This is sudden._ "Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yup. This is now my case. And I know you're not guilty. Go home. Get yourself cleaned up."

* * *

Ty Lee watched the exchange between Zuko and his ex, lying battered and bandaged in the hospital bed before him. When he showed up out of breath, Ty Lee's heart felt a slight pang of jealousy. Maybe he still had feelings for her? Did she still have to compete with him?

But after she watched him for a few minutes from the hallway, she could see his affection was much more platonic. He had color in his face. Ty Lee remembered when Mai and Zuko were together he was always frowning. He was always sad and his face drooped.

This Zuko was different. She could see that he had moved on and her heart relaxed.

But the relaxed notion wasn't to last. Ty Lee watched as Mai motioned Zuko to come closer. He turned his ear to her mouth. Speaking was difficult for her due to the cuts and windpipe damage.

When Mai spoke, Zuko jerked back. "Are you serious?" was his muffled response. Mai nodded and tears began to streak her cheeks. Ty Lee felt they'd had enough privacy and entered the room. Zuko turned to her.

"You are not to leave this hospital, Ty Lee? Okay? Wait until I call you, okay?"

"Zuko, what's going on?" she asked.

He didn't reply, but left even faster than he arrived. She turned to look at Mai, who was still crying. She put one finger to her lips, indicating that there was no more to be said and silence would be best in this situation. Ty Lee wanted in on the secret, but she knew to trust Mai. She gingerly climbed beside her wounded friend and held her as closely as she could without causing more injury. If she weren't allowed to leave, then she would stay and comfort.

* * *

Zuko dialed the number to his sister's asylum so hard, the phone screen split with rainbows at every strike. He was pacing his apartment's elevator waiting for the other line to pick up. Their response was not what he wanted to hear.

"How do you just lose a patient?! . . . Well, find her! What the fuck do I pay you for? You don't even call me when you find out she's missing? Believe me when I say you have one hell of a court case coming your way."

Azula was out. She was off her meds. And now she was coming for Zuko. That much he knew. Mai was a victim and Jet was a regrettable loss. But he admitted he wasn't too broken up about the latter. Now Azula was pursuing Katara to get to him. One of them was going to have to go down. Permanently.

His thoughts went to how to protect Katara now. He quickly dialed another number.

_Ba Sing Se Police Department._

"I need you to deliver a message to Detective Sergeant June, please. She's currently holding someone named Katara . . . Something." He never could remember their last name. "Make sure she doesn't leave the station! It's urgent!"

_Sir, who am I speaking to?_

"Tell her it's from Zuko. She'll listen."

Before the operator could respond he hung up. Katara would be safest at the station. June would listen to his note. _She has to._

The elevator doors opened and Zuko entered his apartment. He needed protection. And there was something he kept in case of emergencies. Not bothering to turn on any lights, he made a beeline for the bathroom and lifted the lid to the toilet tank. He was looking for a ziplock that should have been sitting on the bottom of the tank. He always kept a few hundreds and a loaded gun. Survivalist instincts kept him alive this long and he was glad to be prepared.

But there was no gun in the ziplock. "Shit! Where is it?"

He felt a presence and turned to the bathroom door. Azula stood there with the weapon he was looking for. And it was pointed right at him.

"You always did have the best toys, Zuzu."

She pulled the trigger and he saw blood splatter across the bathroom tile. The next thing he knew was nothing but blinding pain.

He felt Azula tower over him. She grabbed his face as he lay on the floor and he heard her speak.

"Let's play a game, Brother."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I apologize for the inhumane delay. Grad school is kicking my ass and sapping my will to write. That and this was the HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE EVER. Like, "What's the point? They finally had sex. I can put this thing to bed right?" Nah, I couldn't do that to you guys. Besides, **_**I**_** want to see how this ends.**

**There's a ton going on here. I had a very hard time putting it all together. And I feel like this is suddenly moving very fast. I hyperventilate when I think about what's coming next. And then I squee. I'm such a fangirl of my own story. It's like a disease. I guess that's why they call it fan fiction. Huh . . .**

**Much thanks and love to all of you who continue reading this and who leave comments and to the newcomers who add this to their lists and remind me that I have to write the next chapter. (Yay for run-on sentences). I love you all as much as I hate grad school. Which is heaps. **

**Are there any questions you guys feel I'm not answering? Or going to answer? I'd love to hear some feedback!**

**XOXOX And as always, don't change that dial.**


End file.
